Change of Plans
by Iknowaboutvikings
Summary: Gwaine sees Morgana on the street and instantly is drawn to her. Morgana also feels the same way once she has met Gwaine. Time and time again they run into each other, growing closer and closer. But with the on going war against magic in Camelot the two of them have trouble being together...
1. Table of Contents

Chapters:

1\. Strangers

2\. Dreams and Reality

3\. Truth of Gwaine

4\. The Mysterious Man

5\. Victorious

6\. Distracted

7\. Doctor's Orders

8\. The Flower

9\. Ashamed

10\. Misinterpretation

11\. Mischief

12\. Deja Vu

13\. Realization

14\. Pleading

15\. Embrace

16\. Stolen Moments

17\. The Tavern

18\. Magic

19\. Alone

20\. Leave Or Stay

21\. Warning

22\. What If...

23\. The Return

24\. Confusion

25\. Unrecognized

26\. Pieces Fall Into Place

27\. Gone Mad

28\. Reassurance

29\. Choices

30\. The Plan

31\. All The Apples Are Gone!

32\. Confession

33\. The Note

34\. Fear

35\. Magic Cannot Be Tolerated

36\. The New Prisoner

37\. Darkened Cell

38\. Baffled

39\. Family Bonds

40\. The Verdict

41\. Goodbye

42\. Respect

43\. Trapped

44\. Letters Between Sisters

45\. The Death of Love

46\. The Cottage

47\. Harpen and Morgause

48\. Search and Rescue

49\. Dream Spell

50\. Return to Camelot

51\. Dark Night

52\. Scream

53\. Others Like Us

54\. The New King

55\. Flowers for Sale

56\. Reunited

57\. Preparations

58\. The Final Battle

59\. Freedom

I love listening to music while I write so I wanted to share the playlist I made for this story.

So Cold -Ben Cocks

Poison and Wine- Civil Wars

9 Crimes - Damian Rice

Blower's Daughter- Damian Rice

Foundation- Kate Nash

Long Live- Taylor Swift

White Blank Page- Mumford and Sons

Running Up That Hill- Placebo

The Queen and The Solider- Suzanne Vega

Run- Snow Patrol

Swan- Unkle Bob

This is War- 30 Seconds to Mars

Demons- Imagine Dragons

Radioactive- Imagine Dragons

Your the Voice- John Farnham


	2. Chapter 1: Strangers

The clouds rolled in after lunch everyone began scattering from the center of town into their homes. That was when he saw her for the first time. Her perfectly emerald eyes searched franticly for her maids to escort her back to the castle. The rain was coming down so hard that it was pelting the people in the streets, and the beautiful lady was getting soaked. In the mad rush of merchants trying to save their products a cart had splashed mud up onto the woman's violet gown. As she desperately looked for a place to hide from the rain and clean off her gown Gwaine darted out from the awning he was standing under and grabbed a large piece of cloth to hold over the woman's head.

"My name is Gwaine, please let me help you." He introduced himself quickly and led her back to the castle.

Morgana had no choice but to let the stranger accompany her. It was obvious that her maids were not coming back anytime soon. The man hurried Morgana along, careful not to splash anymore mud up onto her gown as he stepped through thick puddles. She looked up at the man who had come to her rescue. He was scruffy and dirty, his clothes were tattered and worn. He smelt of ale and manure, but as she looked at him she noticed his beautiful dark eyes, they were eyes filled with a thousand years of wisdom.

Once they had reached the steps of the main gate the rain had stopped and the sun was bursting through the dark clouds. Gwaine smiled and removed the cloth allowing the warm sunlight to cover them both. Then he politely bowed his head and turned away. Morgana took a few steps up to the massive wooden doors then stopped and turned back around to see Gwaine had also stopped just a few feet away from the steps.

"You haven't told me your name."Gwaine called after this woman he seemed to be hypnotized by.

Morgana slightly bowed her head to Gwaine and replied, "I am the lady Morgana." With that she turned back around and went inside. Gwaine smiled and made his way back to the tavern.


	3. Chapter 2: Dreams and Reality

Weeks had gone by before Gwaine and Morgana saw each other again. Morgana tried to forget Gwaine and the meeting, but since that day she dreamt of him every night. In one of her dreams she was in the market with Prince Arthur. It was nothing out of the ordinary, the King often sent Arthur to watch over Morgana. The two of them were like brother and sister, after Morgana's parents died in a horrible fire the King took Morgana and raised her as if she were his own daughter.

Arthur was just a year older than Morgana so the two of them were very close. This time was different though, Morgana couldn't help feeling anxious and uneasy. She kept scanning the crowd of people trading and conversing searching for something. She was not sure what, but she knew that something bad was about to happen.

Just when Morgana had given up and reasoned that she had nothing to worry about she heard a piercing scream and clashing of swords. Arthur was in the midst of a battle with a mysterious man whose face was covered by a black mask. Morgana screamed out for help from any of the other knights, but they had all seemed to have disappeared. Arthur was pinned down on the ground, the man in the mask seconds away from running his sword through Arthur when Gwaine rides up on a white horse. Gwaine was dressed in armor and wore the noble crest of the Knights.

Morgana watched in fear as Gwaine wrestled the sword out of the masked man's hands. In his efforts to disarm the man Gwaine had also dropped his sword. He resorted to a brutal fist fight until Arthur was able to stand. All three men had grabbed their weapons and went at each other with intent to kill!

The next morning Morgana awoke from her nightmare out of breath and shaking. She had already woken up in a cold sweat from this dream at least five times the past week. She tried to figure out what it all meant and why she was dreaming of Arthur, and of Gwaine as a knight, but none of it made any sense to her.

"Arthur?"

"What is it Morgana?" Arthur looked up from his stack of papers and realized that Morgana looked very worried about something.

"Arthur, you know how people say… that dreams are visions of the future?"

"Sure, but only silly fools believe in that kind of silly sorcery. I mean does magic exists sure it does we all know that, but to say that one person can predict the future while unconscious is just absurd." Arthur concluded and Morgana grew quiet. The people of the kingdom may not have understood their relationship, but Arthur was Morgana's best friend and the only person she felt truly comfortable around. Everyone else just pitied Morgana or pretended to care just because she was of high stature. "Morgana, what is wrong? You have been very quiet these past few days. I mean you have not made fun of the Royal suite I am wearing, and I defiantly expected you of all people to make a remark about the fluff and ruffles." Arthur said trying to joke with Morgana.

His efforts were useless, she had still been far away stuck in the nightmare she had been having. She knew that there had to be more to her dream then what she was seeing. The dream had been too real and too freighting to be anything less than a sign. Morgana wanted to explain everything to Arthur, but she knew he would just dismiss her and the dream as silly nonsense.

"I am fine." Morgana finally replied.

"Oh come on? I know you better than that Morgana, I know you think me to be dense and egocentric but I actually pay more attention than you think. I know what you are hiding." Morgana looked over at Arthur in confusion and curiosity.

"Don't look so surprised my dear Morgana. Your sweet lady in waiting told me everything." Arthur said with a wide eyed smirk. "Yes, she told me that you are dying to come watch the tournament and see the training of the Knights."

"Oh.. oh yes." Morgana sighed in relief, "You caught me Arthur. I just want to spend my whole day swooning over sweaty men who clank about yelling and fighting with each other." Morgana replied and rolled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 3: Truth of Gwaine

The time had come for Arthur to choose five new men to serve as Knights. To be a knight was a great honor and many men would do anything to be chosen. There was to be a tournament to narrow down the potential knights.

Sweat pour down Gwaine's face, the blistering sunlight reflecting off of the various pieces of armor that was scattered around temporarily blinded him as the weight of his sword grew with each swift movement. CLASH! His sword made contact with the sword of another man fighting for the title of a Kinght. His legs shaking and weak, Gwaine raised his sword and with one swift movement he knocked the other man out. Now armed with two swords Gwaine went after the few men who were left standing.

As he ducked and dogged swords Gwaine thought about his mother. He pictured her sitting up in the stands proudly watching him fight, and when he won and became a Knight she would be so proud and pleased. A smile appeared on Gwaine's face as he pictured her approving nod and her overjoyed blue eyes looking down at him. Then he realized that she might not be as pleased as he was imagining. If she were still alive she would have made sure that Gwaine told Prince Arthur who his father was. If Gwaine admitted that his father was a Knight he would not need to fight for a spot in the brotherhood of the Knights, he would be

given the spot because of his ancestry.

Growing up Gwaine wanted to be just like his father and become a brave Knight. In the late afternoon Gwaine would go wandering around the woods behind his house, and there he would run and jump around pretending to be a Knight like his father. He would slay imaginary dragons, kill evil scorers, and defeat the greatest armies. One afternoon that all came to a heartbreaking end…

"No! No! You can't! My husband was a good and loyal man. He served the King well!" Gwaine's mother screamed at a group of Knights.

"Ma Ma? What is going on?" Gwaine had been in the forest when he heard his mother scream. When he approached his home he saw several of the kings horses tied up outside, and immediately thought his father had returned from war.

As Gwaine came closer to his home he realized the entire cottage had been ransacked. Pots broken and scattered across the floor and his mother's drapery had been ripped down. Anything they owned that was worth something had been thrown into a pile by the door.

"Gwaine, go back and play. Everything is alright." His mother kept a very cheerful smile until Gwaine had seen one of the knights holding his father's shield and sword. Gwaine had seen it happen before to other children in the village, but never thought it would happen to him. When the Knights returned another Knight's armor it meant that the Knight had died in battle. Gwaine's mother knew that her son had put the pieces together. So she ran over to him and held him close.

Gwaine fought back and tears. He would not show weakness in front of the Knights even if his mother was crying. The only thing Gwaine did not understand was why the Knights who had been friends with his father were being so cruel to his mother and tearing apart their home.

"My lady, I am under orders given by the King to collect on Sir Lot's debt." One of the Knights spoke out.

"Sir, I asure you.. I would pay you any money that is owed to the King, but I have no idea what you are talking about. We have never taken a loan from the king and we are not behind on any of our taxes!" With each word she spoke Gwaine's mother was being coming increasingly upset. She eventually sent Gwaine away, but he knew better than to leave her alone with these men. So he hid behind a tree just out of their sight.

"If you can not provide the funds we will have to take these items and sell them. Your husband owes a great deal of money to the King."

"You can' t take these things! They are the only valuable things I have and now with my husband gone how am I suppose to support my son?" The tears were running rapidly down her face. She knew her husband had a gambling problem, but how could they hold her accountable for the debt that he owed?

The Knights did not care and the King wanted his money. They rode off with all of Gwaine's family possessions and never once looked back. Just as Gwaine's mother had predicted they struggled to pay their taxes. Gwaine had to start working at the age of eight, and when he turned nine his mother became ill. The healer told them that it was from stress and heartache. Gwaine became an apprentice at a black smith shop. The job kept him away from home most days, but it paid well enough to keep them afloat.


	5. Chapter 4: The Mysterious Man

After spending several hours watching grown men ride around on horses, swinging weapons around with the sole purpose of being better than the man next to them Morgana had grown tired and bored. As a young girl she remembered coming to these types of tournaments with her Mother and Father. They helped to oversee the choosing of the new Knights.

Although Morgana was young when her parents died she did have fond memories of them and her childhood. When she came to these tournaments with Arthur and the King they gave her everything she could have ever wanted. Such as a magnificent seat, the country's finest wine, and most delectable fruits so she could enjoy the festivities in the most extravagant way. And yet she did not gain the same feeling of unknown excitement and the rush of not knowing who will survive. When Morgana would go with her Mother and Father they sat in their private booth, and were given nice fans to keep themselves cool and a tray of cheese and crackers. Still it was being with her family and enjoying their company that made the events something she looked forward too.

"My Lady, are you alright?" One of her maids leaned in and whispered in her ear.

Morgana propped herself up on the edge of her seat, her eyes staring in shock down at the fight below. As she watched the men step forward and back lunging and retreating. She raised her hands up to cover her mouth as the blood drained from her face. She had seen all of this before. She had seen it all in her dream. Morgana watched as one of the men had in one swift movement knocked his opponent's sword into the air and caught it in his free hand before his opponent could recover. The man was now armed with two swords while his opponent frantically searched for something to protect himself. Morgana recognized the man's fighting style and his movements; she had dreamt them in her dream of Gwaine and Arthur. In her dream Gwaine had done that exact same maneuver when he saved Arthur from the masked man.

Slowing placing her hands back in her lap Morgana bit her lip trying to see past the man's armor to determine his identity. With each passing second Morgana grew more nervous for this man. Each time he dogged an attack Morgana sighed in relief. She looked away briefly at her maid who looked very worried about Morgana.

"Ah! I see you have finally found the joy in these tournaments." Arthur turned and said to Morgana when he saw how invested she was.

She nodded in response to Arthur, unable to tear her eyes away from the heart pounding fight that was coming to an end. Slowly the man had backed his opponent into a corner, and then threw his weapon to the ground which signaled that the fight was over, and his opponent graciously surrendered.

As the man removed his helmet and turned to face the King, Morgana held her breath. She was both hoping it would be Gwaine and terrified that it could be him at the same time. Since he had won the tournament Arthur would surely make him a Knight, but then if Gwaine becomes a Knight then part of her dream would be true.


	6. Chapter 5: Victorious

An enormous weight seemed to be lifted off of Gwaine's shoulders as he removed his helmet for the first time in several hours. He looked around at the crowd that was now on their feet cheering for him. It was the first time since he was young that he picked up a sword, and there he was standing alone as the victor of this tournament. He thought to himself, "Maybe my mother would have wanted me to tell Prince Arthur about my father, but I prefer earning my title. I have proven to Camelot, the King, and myself that I can be a Knight. "

Just as he had finished that thought Gwaine turned to see The Lady Morgana sitting up in the stands next to Prince Arthur. He stared up at her in amazement, her long black hair tied up in a braid that rested lightly on her shoulder, her hands folded neatly and properly in her lap, and her eyes were so dark and pure as they locked on him. Gwaine admired her elegance and the graceful air she had as she looked over the people of Camelot.

Ever since his father's death Gwaine had always stayed away from anyone of noble blood. He just did not want to be involved in their silly society rules and costumes. Although when he stood there looking up at The Lady Morgana he felt entranced rather than repulsed by her high class nature. He still had no desire to be a noble or live life according to the standards of noble society, but he did have some level of tolerance for the way The Lady Morgana presented herself. Even though she held her head up high, wore the nicest gowns, and ate off of plates of gold Gwaine could not help but wonder what else she hid behind her glowing eyes.


	7. Chapter 6: Distracted

As the winner of the tournament, Gwaine was put in to training to become a Knight. He woke every morning before dawn to begin his work with Arthur. Gwaine assumed Arthur was trying to prove something to his father through this training. Maybe he wanted his father to see him as leader or as a man who is capable of ruling over a great land. Either way every morning Gwaine was out with Arthur learning new moves and brushing up on old ones.

"Oh come on Gwaine, you will have to do better than that. You are making this way to easy, it isn't any fun if you let me win." Arthur said to Gwaine as he handed him back his sword. "What has gotten in to you Gwaine? We have been training for almost a month now and I know you can do better than this."

Arthur looked at Gwaine trying to figure out what was going on. Arthur new he was a good swordsman, maybe even better than himself. Not that he would every openly admit it, but lately something seemed off. Gwaine was distant and distracted by something.

"Hello? Gwaine?"

"Huh? Oh sorry." Gwaine finally became aware of Arthur's presence.

"What is going on? This is the third time I have disarmed you in the past five minutes.

"Oh it is nothing sire." Gwaine knew that Arthur was not going to let this go. "I just thought since I beat you eight times yesterday I would give you a chance to catch back up." Gwaine replied jokingly.

With that the two were back to prancing around and waving swords through the air. Although Gwaine had gone back to his training with Arthur, his head was still up in the clouds. He had been staying at the castle for almost a month and he had not seen the Lady Morgana since the tournament. It surprised Gwaine that he had not run to the Lady Morgana yet. Every night Gwaine would go out on a walk around the castle grounds.

"I don't fare well in confined spaces." He would tell the other Knights. When they would ask him why he was always so restless.

His quiet walks at night would remind him of the days he spent playing in the woods while his mother prepared dinner. He used to long for those days back, but since becoming a Knight Gwaine realized that everything that he had suffered through as a child was worth it.


	8. Chapter 7: Doctor's Orders

p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Time to eat?" Gwaine turned to Arthur and asked after another long day of training./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Is food all you think about Gwaine?"/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""When my stomach is empty I am incapable of thinking, so.. yes!"/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" The two of them headed inside when they saw the court physician talking to one of Moragana's maids. The physician was hunched over pointing down to a small bottle in the maid's hands. He was giving her directions on how to take the potion./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh there is Gaius and Gwen. I suppose Morgana was in need of more medicine. The poor thing, she has been sick for weeks now. Gaius is a great physician who has helped both Morgana and I since we were young children, but according to Gwen things are not getting any better for Morgana." Arthur explained to Gwaine./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" Gwaine realized that was the reason he had not seen the Lady Morgana since the tournament. He immediately felt foolish for even giving her absence a second thought. After all she was a noble and aside from Arthur she was the next closest person to the King. Even if she had not been sick she was probably very busy and would not just be roaming about the castle./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I am going to go ask Gwen how Morgana is doing. Why don't you go eat and take the rest of the night off." Arthur patted Gwaine on the back before running over to Morgana's maid./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" Just as he was told, Gwaine went and had some dinner and then took an evening stroll around the castle. Most of the servants had either gone home or were in their chambers already so the castle was quiet. Gwaine sat down on a ledge and bit into an apple, the crunch echoed through the candle lit halls and out into the court yard./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Enjoying a little quiet time?"/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" Gwen was on her way out of the castle when she came around the corner and saw Gwaine sitting on the ledge staring out into the court yard. She did not know Gwaine very well, he was not as open as a few of the other Knights, but she knew he was a kind man./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I saw you practicing with Arthur earlier. He says you are learning fast, and soon you will be out riding with him."/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh did he now?" Gwaine replied with a grin. It was very rare that Arthur would complement someone so when Gwaine heard what Arthur had said he was flattered. "Well I suppose I have Arthur to thank for it"/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Arthur is a good teacher, and he really wants you to do well."/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" Gwaine nodded to Gwen and took another bite of his apple. Gwaine may not have been a fan of Nobles, but he did have a great amount of respect for Arthur and the way he treated his people./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" Gwen bowed her head and began to walk away when Gwaine stood up and ran after her. "Arthur said that the Lady Morgana is sick?" If anyone were to know how Morgana was it would be Gwen./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""She is. The doctor is not sure what is wrong with her. She has had a fever and been complaining of nightmares. I pretty sure she has not slept in over a month. Every morning I come in to find her sitting by her window shaking with fear."/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""What could possibly be making her that sick?" Gwaine asked. He had never heard of someone being so sick for so long./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I am not sure, but the doctor gave me a potion to give to her so that maybe she will sleep better. I have just come from her chambers and she was asleep when I left."/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Hopefully it works." Gwaine concluded./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes, I did not realize you and the Lady Morgana were so close."/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh! No… we have just met a couple of times. Please give her my best wishes though."/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" Gwen gave Gwaine a curious look, but then just nodded to him and watched as he walked away./p 


	9. Chapter 8: The Flower

The cold wind whipped across Morgana's clammy face as she opened her window and sat down in the chair next to it. She had been a sleep for less than an hour before the dreams took hold of her. It was one after another. They were brutal and heartbreaking dreams that were so realistic it made it hard for Morgana to tell the difference between her dreams and real life.

She knew there was something terribly wrong with her, but it was not some kind of a virus that could be healed with potions and medicines. She had felt this way for a while now. She did not know how to explain it. Just that something in her was different. She felt stronger and more powerful in a sense. When she tried to put it into words everyone just looked at her more confused than they were before. "If you are sick then how can you feel more powerful? That is a contradiction." They would all say to her. She knew it did not make sense but it was the only way she could think to describe how she was feeling.

Feeling annoyed and irritated Morgana jumped up from her chair, grabbed her long red cloak and went out to the court yard. She had been cooped up in her bed chambers for weeks and with no sign of relief Morgana needed out. She needed to breathe in the fresh air, see the stars glistening above her, and listen to the crickets sing as the moon rose higher above her. She must have been sitting out there for ten minutes before she he was sitting on the other side of the court yard with his back to her.

A wave of embarrassment swept over her as she contemplated what to do. He most likely did not see her since his back was to her. So she could very easily return to her room and not worry about it anymore. As she stood there tell herself to walk away she tilted her head in hopes of getting a glimpse of his face.

"My Lady?"

He had seen her and Morgana knew there was no chance in leaving now. So she smiled and bowed politely. She awkwardly looked around the empty court yard searching for something to say. She tried to speak but her throat dried up as she watched an excited grin appear on his face.

"I have been waiting for you." He said in a confident tone.

Morgana just looked at him confused and unsure how to respond. How was he to know she would come out to the court yard? Why would he want to see her anyway? Thankfully Morgana did not have to say a word because before she could do anything Gwaine had plucked a tiny white flower off of the tree next to them and handed it to her.

"I meant to give it to you after the tournament but you have been hiding away in your chambers. I suppose you are just too noble, too good to be seen socializing with a Knight."

The sly grin spread across his face once more as Morgana took the small flower from him. She had not realized he was so sarcastic. Slowly she too felt a slight smile emerged from her lips as Gwaine danced around pretending to be a snobby Noble.


	10. Chapter 9: Ashamed

The funny gesture amused Morgana for a bit, but the feeling of nausea swept over her. Feeling a bit dizzy she stepped back and sat down on a bench. Gwaine instantly noticed Morgana's change in mood as she sat down and held her hand to her head. He rushed over to her and knelt down beside her. He noticed that her face had grown pale, her hands were cold, and when he looked at her normally vibrant eyes they seemed to be faded and weak. Without another word Gwaine helped Morgana to her feet. He slowly led her back towards her bedchambers and helped her climb back into bed. Once she was in bed Gwaine walked over to close her window, but Morgana quickly shot up and yelled, "NO!"

Gwaine stepped away from the window and watched Morgana as she sat back and melted into her pillows. Gwaine noticed how completely terrified she looked as she watched him make his way towards the door.

"Please don't go…" She whispered.

For a moment she thought there was no way he heard her. She wondered if maybe she should say it again, but she was embarrassed to admit she was scared. She sank farther into her bed and pulled her thick quilt up to her face.

"You think that is gonna protect you from whatever it is that has you so terrified?" Gwaine chuckled at her as he pointed to her quilt.

"No. Don't be so silly. I was merely getting comfortable." Morgana tried to redeem herself but she knew it was no use. She was aware of the fact that he could see right through her.

Until that moment Morgana could not figure out what it was about Gwaine that haunted her. She had spent so much time assessing his presence in her life and still came up empty handed. That is until he stood at her door mocking her fear and weakness. Her entire life Morgana was always considered to be strong and unshakable. Many people believed it was because of the tragedy she experienced as a child when her parents died. No one could ever say that they saw Morgana cry or complain. Morgana worked hard to keep up that appearance of a strong woman who did not need a Knight to whisk her away.

Something about Gwaine changed all of that for her. When she saw him she would find herself smiling or caught in a sweet day dream. She felt relaxed around him. Like she did not need to be strong all the time and if she needed to be helped there was no shame in admitting it.


	11. Chapter 10: Misinterpretation

Morgana awoke to the warm sunlight on her face and the soft echo of the birds outside her window. For a moment she forgot about the fact that she had been having nightmares and was feeling deathly ill. She rolled over in her bed to see Gwaine slouched down in a stiff wooden chair that was placed by her door. Then she remembered asking him to stay, she remembered spending hours talking to him before falling asleep. Although it had only been for a few hours, it was the first time Morgana slept peacefully in over a month.

"Well, good morning my Lady." Gwaine greeted Morgana as he woke up and stood from his spot on the floor. Morgana smirked as he tried to stretch but nearly knocked over a vase of flowers.

"How can a man as clumsy as you be a Knight?" She asked.

"Simple. I am good with a sword."

"Confident are we?" Morgana teased.

"No. Not confident, just honest." Gwaine replied as he sat on the end of her bed and ran his fingers through his tangled hair.

Their conversation was interrupted when Gwen knocked and brought in Morgana's breakfast. Gwen entered and her eyes shot from Morgana over to Gwaine then back at Morgana. Clearly feeling as though she interrupted something she quickly put down the tray and scurried out of the room before anything could be said.

With a heavy sigh Gwaine stood up and looked at the door. He knew that Gwen had gotten the wrong idea about what was going on. If he did not go and clear things up not only would Arthur come after him, but Gwaine was pretty sure the King would not be too happy. Just before he stepped out of Morgana's chambers Gwaine turned to her and bowed his head.


	12. Chapter 11: Mischief

Once Gwaine left and shut the door Gwen came back in to help Morgana get dressed. Gwen stayed quiet for a long time. She was unsure of how to ask the Lady Morgana about Gwaine and why he was in her private chambers. Morgana saw the look on Gwen's face as she gently brushed Morgana's hair. Looking at Gwen through their reflection in the mirror Morgana asked her maid and friend what was the matter. Gwen had been Morgana's maid since Morgana was a young teenager so the two of them knew each other very well. When Gwen told Morgana that everything was fine Morgana knew better.

"Gwen, you have never been a good liar." Morgana smiled to Gwen.

"I.. I am just worried."

"Worried? About what Gwen?" Morgana knew exactly what Gwen was worried about, but she wanted to hear Gwen say it first.

"Oh, I know it is none of my concern and I should keep my mouth shut. But my Lady, this is a bad idea! If you are going to start getting involved with the Knights you are dragging yourself into the middle of a war between the King and them." Gwen pleaded, finally looking up at Morgana in the mirror.

"Calm down Gwen. I am not getting involved with any Knights." Morgana calmly replied as she stood up and walked away from Gwen.

"Well then what was Gwaine doing here so early? You were still in bed!"

"He helped me. That is all."

Gwen looked at Morgana waiting for her to explain farther. Gwen knew Morgana always had a taste for mischief. I would not surprise anyone to learn that she was sneaking around the castle at night. How could Morgana blame her for coming to the conclusion that something had happened between her and Gwaine? If something were to happen between her and Gwaine the King would most certainly have Gwaine banished. The King treated Morgana as if she were his own daughter, Gwen worried that Morgana's rebellious attitude might get both of them in trouble.

"Gwen, please don't worry. It was that stupid potion Gaius gave you. It doesn't work and it made me dizzy. I went outside for some air and nearly passed out. Thankfully Gwaine saw me and helped me back into my chambers. I asked him to stay just in case I needed something."

Satisfied with the response Morgana gave her Gwen left the room. Morgana may have twisted the events around a bit, but Gwen never would have understood if Morgana told her the real truth. Gwen was too perfect. Gwen believed in always following the rules no matter what the cost.


	13. Chapter 12: Daja Vu

Birds chirped and the breeze was light as Morgana strolled through the market. She felt relieved to be out in the sunlight rather than trapped up in the castle. Even with just a few hours of peaceful sleep Morgana felt so much better.

"Oh Arthur look!" Morgana pointed to a pair of earrings.

"Yeah, they are nice." Arthur clearly did not understand how excited Morgana was.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Arthur replied.

"Are you going to buy them for me or what?" Morgana asked him teasingly.

"Sure."

The woman running the stand took the earrings down from the clip they were hanging on and wrapped them in a piece of cloth. As Morgana watched the woman carefully place the earrings down she felt the oddest sensation of deja vu. She clearly remembered Arthur buy her these earrings and watching the way the woman wrapped them. Morgana looked up at Arthur to see if he remembered it too, but he just stood there waiting for the women to finish up so he could take Morgana back. So she decided it was no big deal and continued to look at the other things the woman was selling.

Suddenly there was an ear piercing shriek from down the street. Arthur immediately stepped out into the middle of the street in an effort to see what was going on. Before he knew it a man in a black cape and a black mask had lunged at him. Arthur jumped out of the way and pulled out his sword. Everyone around gasped and stayed hidden behind carts and stands. It was then that Morgana realized why she remembered the woman and the earrings. They were the same earrings she had seen in her dreams. She had seen the man in the mask attacking and nearly killing Arthur as well. He fought that man until he was pinned to the ground and unable to reach his weapon. Then just like in her dreams, Gwaine came ridding up and caught the man by surprise.

Morgana rushed over to help Arthur get to a safe place while Gwaine battled the man. Their swords colliding and cutting through the air as Morgana lifted Arthur off of the grown. The man in the mask turned and saw Arthur getting up. The man knocked Gwaine out of his way and ran towards Morgana and Arthur. Just seconds before he ran Morgana through Gwaine knocked the man's sword up and into the air, and in one fast movement he caught it with is free hand. The man was completely defenseless and unprotected. Gwaine cornered him and ordered him to remove his mask. Once Gwaine was sure the man could not run he called for the guards that were quickly approaching the scene.

"Take him to the cells!" Arthur commanded as he stood up straight and regained his balance.

Gwaine walked over to Arthur and Morgana, "Are you ok?" he asked. The question was directed at both Arthur and Morgana, but Gwaine's eyes stayed locked on Morgana. Morgana slowly nodded to him. She was still so scared. She was just attacked by a strange man and just like in her dreams Gwaine came and saved everyone.

"Yes, we are fine." Arthur cleared his throat to break the awkward tension he was feeling.

The rest of the day the King sent out Guards and Knights to find this masked man who attacked Arthur and Morgana. The King ordered Morgana to stay in her chambers. With this masked man still on the lose no one was safe.


	14. Chapter 13: Realization

Trapped again like a bird in a cage, Morgana was sent up to her chamber. As if she had not already spent enough time in solitude up there. Morgana paced the room looking for something to occupy her time with, something to fill her mind. She sat by the window and looked down at the market. She replayed the entire scene out in her head over and over again. Down to the tiniest detail the fight in the market was exactly the same as the fight in her dreams.

"How is that possible? How could I have foreseen that?"Moragaasked herself.

She rested her head in her hand feeling tired and dizzy again, Morgana wondered if she was getting sick again. She opened the window and let the cool evening air sooth her rising body temperature. Feeling drowsy and incoherent Morgana laid down in her bed and quickly fell asleep. She began dreaming again the moment her eyes shut…

"Shhh, It will all be ok Morgana. Just relax, and I promise to take care of you." A woman's voice whispered. "Do not be frightened. This is a dream, but I asure you I am real." The voice continued on, "My name is Morgause, I knew your parents before they died. I worked as a servant to your mother while you were young. I do not expect that you would remember me, but please you must listen to me." Morgana wanted to wake up. She was growing frightened of this mysterious voice. She tried to shift and roll around but her body was frozen. When she tried to scream nothing came out. Morgana was no longer in control of her body. Whoever this Morgause person was it was clear that she was a powerful person.

"Please Morgana, I only want to help you."

"Help me?" Morgana cried out to the voice. "Help me how?"

"You have been feeling very sick lately haven't you?" Morgause asked Morgana.

"Yes… but I do not see what that has to do with you."

"Do you want to know why?" Morgause did not need to wait for a reply. "It is because like your mother you have magic. You have power that has been building up inside of you since the day you were born. Now that you are old enough that power is ready to be released."

"Magic! Me?" Morgana was in shock. Clearly she was very sick and needed the doctor to come right away. She believed that she was conjuring up a dream to explain all of the stressful events that occurred that day. "That is absurd! Plus magic is outlawed. If you really were a servant to my mother you would know that she did not have magic." Morgana was prepared to defend her parents honor no matter how irrational she thought it was.

"Sweet Morgana, just because it was outlawed does not mean it does not exist. I am using magic right now so we can talk in private. Do you know how your parents were killed?"

"Yes. What kind of question is that? They died when our home caught fire."

"Do you know what started the fire? Or how you happened to be the only one to survive?"


	15. Chapter 14: Pleading

Gwaine was coming out of the kitchen when he saw Gwen and Gaius racing down the hall towards Morgana's chambers. Knowing that something was terribly wrong Gwaine dropped the apple he was eating and ran after them. He yelled, "What is going on?"

The three of them reached Morgana's door when Gwen finally turned around to face Gwaine. Fear filled her eyes, her hands were shaking, and her voice cracked when she spoke. "There is something wrong with Morgana." Gwen opened the door so that Gaius could go look at Morgana. Arthur was there standing over Morgana studying her face, clearly trying figure out what was wrong. Morgana laid there stiff and completely motionless.

"What happened?" Gwaine blurted out.

Gwen turned and looked back at Gwaine who was shooting fearful glances from Morgana to Gaius and Gwen. Gwaine slid past everyone and made his way to Morgana's bed. She looked like she was a sleep, but no matter what Gwen or Arthur did to try and wake her Morgana just stayed still. Like a statue, unable to open her eyes or to speak. It was as though she was frozen in a trance. While everything around her moved and time passed by Morgana was trapped.

Everyone searched the room for something to tell them what has happened. It was obviously the work of magic, but without any clues as to how or who created the spell Gaius would not be able to find a remedy. Gaius decided that he would have to go do some research to determine exactly what was happening to Morgana. Arthur followed Gaius out of the room and gave one of the guards outside the door strict orders not to let anyone in or out of the room.

"She is going to be alright, Gaius will find some kind of cure. I am sure of it." Gwen reassured Gwaine. "Morgana is strong. I know that whatever this is … She can fight it."

Gwaine sighed and watch Morgana as she continued to lay completely still. He kneeled down beside her bed and took her hand in his. Willing her to open her eyes he whispered, "You have to wake up…. Please… open your eyes." Despite his hopefulness Morgana remained frozen in her sleeping state.


	16. Chapter 15: Embrace

"Morgana, please just think about it for a moment. If someone did not purposely set you home on fire then how exactly did it happen?"

Morgana was terribly confused. Morgause was trying to convince Morgana that Uther had her parents killed because they practiced magic. Morgana had seen Uther as an Uncle to her and Arthur was like the brother she never had. Morgause explained to Morgana that Uther is a strict and hateful man, and Arthur would grow up to be just like him. She did not want to believe anything Morgause was telling her, but something inside of her made her think Morgause was telling the truth…

"Arthur and Uther have always been good to me. Why would Uther have my Parents killed but let me live? You are not making any sense. If you were really trying to help me you would let me go. You would not force me to stay here and listen to this."

"My dear, you are old enough to know the truth and the magic inside of you is only going to keep trying to find a way out. If you do not know how to proper control your power it could be fatal."

"Please, please just let me go." Morgana begged.

"I am not the one keeping you here, Morgana. You body is doing it. The magic inside of you is trying to come out, but you keep fighting it. Please you know that what I am telling you makes sense…."

Morgana opened her eyes and realized she was awake and back in her bed. As her eyes adjusted to the light she heard someone say, "You are awake!" It took a moment for her mind to catch up with what was happening. She felt pressure applied to her hand and looked down to see someone was holding it. She turned her head and saw Gwaine kneeling down next to her bed. All the pieces had come together; Morgana sat up and reached her arms around Gwaine. Tears fell from her eyes as he held her close. She buried her face in his shoulder, and embraced the feeling of comfort that he gave her.

"I am so glad it is you." She whispered through her tears.

"Everything will be alright." He whispered back as he kissed the side of her head.

The door opened and Gwen came in with a tray of different bottles. She was bringing different remedies that Gaius found. When she saw Gwaine and Morgana hugging she dropped the tray and ran over to the two of them

"You are ok!" She screamed out joyously.

Gwaine stepped away allowing Gwen to hug Morgana take his place next to her. Gwen explained to Morgana what happened and how everyone was trying to find a cure. Morgana simply smiled and thanked Gwen. She kept hearing Morgause's warnings in her head, telling her that Uther was to blame for her parents' death and that Arthur was going to be just like him.


	17. Chapter 16: Stolen Moment

Everyone hovered around Morgana for the rest of the day, making sure she felt ok and had everything she needed. Except the one person who seemed to disapper after Gwen went and told Arthur that Morgana was fine was Gwaine. Morgana knew he was in the room when Arthur and Uther came charging in, but then after that he was gone. They all asked her what had happened, but Morgana did not say. She just shook her head and kept saying, "I don't know. I.. I went to lay down for a bit and the next thing I know everyone is saying that they thought I was going to die." Morgana thought about telling Arthur about Morgause, but the moment she went to speak the words caught in her throat and her mouth became dry. Even though she had no reason to trust Morgause something still felt strange when Morgana tried to dismiss their conversation. She felt as though maybe part of Morgause's story was true. Morgana was unable to come up with any other reason for the way her parents died.

Time had passed and Morgana was desperately needed to leave her room. She cracked opened her door and saw the Guard who was posted outside of her door had fallen asleep. So she quickly slipped out the door and down the hall. She glanced back behind her to make sure the Guard had not woken up when she walked by. Not paying attention to where she was walking Morgana walked right into Gwaine.

"I knew you felt the attraction." He chuckled and said as Morgana stepped back.

"Attraction? Please I think I am more attracted to reading Arthur's speeches than to you." Morgana replied.

The two just stood and smiled at one another, neither one of them sure of what to say next. Coming down the hall were the patrol guards, "If they see us Uther will have a fit." Morgana said as she pulled Gwaine into an alcove. They stood facing each other, their hands intertwined, and they kept their breathing shallow until they were sure the guards wouldn't see them. Gwaine looked down at Morgana and smiled, "See… attraction." He whispered. He slowly took his hand from hers and raised it up to her face. He brushed a hair out of her eye and said, "I am glad you are ok." Before leaning down to kiss her.


	18. Chapter 17: The Tavern

Gwaine held her face up to his, gently kissing her lips when Morgana gasped and pulled back. She shoved her way out of the tiny out of the alcove and ran down the hall and back into her chambers. Gwaine heard her door slam shut behind her. He stood staring down the hall baffled at what happened. He thought she really felt the connection too. She seemed so relieved to see him when she woke up that he just thought she was feeling the same way. When he looked in her eyes just before he kissed her there was nothing to sway his opinion. With his pride wounded and his thoughts running wild Gwaine made his way to the tavern.

Trudging his way through the tavern door he was greeted by the familiar stench of ale and sweat. The mummers of different conversations filled the room and the sound of tin cans clashing the tables broke up the merging voices. Gwaine took a far seat up at the bar then propped his hands up on the bar and let his head fall into them. Feeling emotionally drained and physically drained he just wanted to collapse.

"Well hey there handsome. It has been awhile since we have seen you around here. "A familiar voice called to him. "What brings you back here? Didn't I hear you became a Knight or something?"

Gwaine lifted his head to look at the barmaid. He smiled at her round welcoming face and her long curly hair falling into her face. He had forgotten what it was like to have to scrub on his hands and knees for income like this women had to do. He trained everyday with Arthur, but he was soaked in lavish luxuries that most people could not even dream of having. Yet even though this woman would be forced to work every day for the rest of her life, she still managed to greet everyone with a smile. Rather than complaining about the drunken merchants in the back corner.

"Oh dear Gwaine, what is the matter? You look as though you have drank ten barrels of ale."

"No, but that sounds good right about now." Gwaine said with a chuckle.

"My, my …what could possibly be so bad that you would want to force yourself into a drunken coma?" The woman set down the mug she was cleaning and wrapped her large hands around Gwaine's. "Work or a Woman?" She asked.

He smiled at her and she knew exactly what the answer was. When she poked and prodded him for information Gwaine described Morgana's fair beauty and the he went on to tell the woman of Morgana's stubborn pride. Without giving away her name Gwaine explained that there was something different about her. She did not fit in with high class society and she also did not fit in with simple common folk.

"It sounds to me like you need Revealing Dust." A man sitting at the other end of the bar interrupted.

"Oh please… there is no such thing." The woman responded. "No, what you need to do is give the woman time. It is clear she feels something for you, but maybe she is not sure how to react to those feelings."

The barmaid's advice was obviously the more reasonable option, but Gwaine wanted to hear more about the Revealing Dust. Gwaine took a seat next to the man and listened as the man told a tale of magical dust that was created back before magic was out lawed. The dust was supposed to reveal a secret to whoever sprinkled it across their palm. If Gwaine found the Revealing Dust he could use it to find out Morgana's true feelings about him.


	19. Chapter 18: Magic

Morgana stormed off down the hall and once she knew she was out of sight she took a deep breath and sank to the floor as a piercing pain shot through her arms. She began feeling dizzy and nauseous. Hearing someone approaching from down the hall Morgana stood up and slid behind a long tapestry that hung on the wall behind her. Peeking out from behind the heavy cloth Morgana watched as the Patrol Guards rounded the corner and walked pass her.

One of the Guard's belt buckles caught Morgana's attention, and as she focused in on what it was the sharp pains that were shooting up her arm sped up and caused her to break out in a sweat. Her vision went blurry and she felt a warming sensation travel through her body. In that same moment the guard's belt snapped. Morgana caught her breath as the guard reached down to pick up the sword. Once he had secured the belt around his waist the two guards continued down the hall, but Morgana stood behind the tapestry stunned. All the things that Morgause told her about magic came rushing back. Morgana had magic and whether she wanted to admit it or not her power was going to find a way out.

Back in her chambers Morgana began tossing pillows around and looking behind curtains, "Where are you?" She called out into the sky. "If you know so much about magic then where are you?"

"I am here. You do not need to shout. I have been keeping an eye on you since your parents died, and even though you dismissed my help before I knew it would just be a matter of time before you requested my help." Morgause explained calmly to Morgana. She stood in front of Morgana in a long blue cloak and her long blonde hair draped over her shoulder.

"I do not want your help… I want to know the truth. What exactly happened to my parents? Why did I not die in the fire with them? What is happening to me?" Morgana was overwhelmed and out of breath.

Morgause led her to a chair and poured her a cup of tea. Morgana cautiously took the tea and let it rest on her lap.

"Do not be frightened. It is normal tea, I will have a cup too. It is made from the honey tree just outside of the castle grounds. It will help keep your dreams at bay so you can have a restful night's sleep." Morgause smiled a friendly smile and took a sip of tea. " I know this is all a bit overwhelming, and maybe I should have explained things a bit more clearly the other day so that you would not be so frightened of this change that is occurring."

Morgana lifted up the tea and took a small sip. She was not sure if she could really trust Morgause, but she did not have much of a choice. Morgause was obviously telling the truth about having worked for Morgana's parents, so she must have been telling the truth when she said that Morgana's mother also had magic.

"Morgana, it is like I told you the other day. Magic is power. There are some people who embrace their power and others who cower in front of it. Power is not a bad thing, but it is something that needs to be nurtured and protected. King Uther is frightened by the power magic gives people. He is frightened that someday someone will become powerful enough to overthrow him. So he banned the use of magic and the old religion. Anyone who is found practicing magic will be hung… know this already." Morgause said nodding towards Morgana as she paused to take another sip of her tea. "Even with Uther's law many people still practiced magic, some people could not help it. It is like growing up, it is a natural process that cannot be controlled. Uther does not see it that way. All he can see with his greedy eyes is that his people are becoming more powerful than him. The laws became more strict and Uther declared that the land be purified of all who practice magic. This caused many people to go into hiding until the purge was over."

"So that is when you claim Uther killed my parents?" Morgana asked, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"No, Uther started with the poor common folk then realized that even the greatest Lords of the land practiced magic. When he discovered your mother was a natural born Priestess Uther was outraged. He claimed that she and your father had betrayed him. Uther ordered that your parents stop using magic, but like you… it was something your mother could not control. The power inside of her needed to be released. Without another thought Uther ordered that your home be burned to the ground. Many of the town's people were shocked and whispers of rebel groups being formed surfaced. So in order to safe face in front of his people Uther made it seem as though the fire was an accident. Then he learned of your survival so he took you in and raised you as his own. This made him seem like a kind and compassionate man to the people. Once they saw him acting as a father to a poor orphaned girl the rumors of a rebellion died off." Morgause explained. She looked at Morgana who was looking down at the empty tea cup in her lap. "My dear, I know it is a lot to process, and I know that none of it seems true because in your eyes Uther has always been kind. I wish it weren't true. I wish you could go on living your life as you planned. Without the fear of being killed by someone you consider to be family, but I swear every word I have told you tonight is true."


	20. Chapter 19: Alone

The moon rose and fell several times before Morgana saw Gwaine again. She had been so preoccupied with everything that was happening to her that she had almost completely forgotten about the kiss she shared with him. Looking back on it Morgana actually felt terrible about the whole thing. She had run off because of the shooting pain and the magic that was about to erupted from inside of her, but to Gwaine it must have seemed completely different. He probably thought she was some stuck up noble who fancied herself a game of cat and mouse with a Knight.

"Morgana, is everything alright? You seem to be a bit out of it today." Gwen asked.

"Oh yes, yes. I am fine thank you… Um Gwen, have you seen Gwaine lately?"

"Not since the other day." Gwen replied

"Oh."

Morgana desperately wanted to see him. Not only did she feel the need to apologize for her behavior, but also with everything that she was going through she just wanted to be around someone she was comfortable with someone she could trust. When she was with Gwaine she was not afraid to let her guard down. It did not matter to him if she always acted like a princess, because either way he seemed to truly care about her.

"He left the other on a quest to the East Mountains." Gwen told Morgana. Gwen was surprised that Morgana did not already know about the quest. Since he arrived in Camelot it was obvious that the two of them connected. Gwen just assumed that Gwaine would have said goodbye to Morgana before he left.

Feeling lonely and depressed Morgana wondered about the castle. She walked out into the court yard and thought about the night Gwaine had saved her from collapsing onto the stone ground, and about how charming he was as he offered her the tiny white flower. Many men tried to woo Morgana over the years because she was so close to the King and a wedding would provide a great deal of money to the groom, but Morgana refused to be won over by fancy gifts and cleaver words. She stayed strong in her independent beliefs. Until Gwaine showed up, from the very first day when he rescued her from the rain in the market Morgana noticed something different about him. He was a dirty drunk, but underneath his grotesque exterior was a kind and noble heart. Morgana spent the rest of the day floating about the castle day dreaming about Gwaine. Anyone who noticed her odd behavior just passed it off. They assumed it was due to the fact that Morgana began sleepy soundly through the night.

"Maybe it is too late. Maybe he has moved on and that is why he did not tell me he was leaving."

"Morgana, I am trying to have a serious conversation with you. Do you think it is easy for me to just pop up here every night? I am trying to help you adjust to your new life and talking about some prissy knight is not why I am here." Morgause complained after spending hours of listening to Morgana's babbling about Gwaine.

"I am sorry." Morgana replied and dropped the subject.

"Now, as I was saying. The dreams you have been having are part of your power. Not all priestesses have this ability, but you do. The dreams are visions of the future. They are not always completely accurate, but they come pretty close."

"I dreamt about Gwaine, well… I mean.. I dreamt that he would end up in the market and he would save Arthur from a masked man." Morgana explained her dream to Morgause.

"A masked man? Morgana, were you in the market during the attack?"

"In my dream no I was not. In the dream Gwaine just helped Arthur, but when it happened in real life I was there. If it weren't for the man would have run me through."

"No! no this is all wrong." Morgause said.

"What? What is wrong?"

"You were not supposed to be there when it happened. You were supposed to be innocent."


	21. Chapter 20:Leave or Stay

It had been two days since Gwaine left Camelot and he was no closer to finding the Revealing Dust than he was before he left. Through the forest and past small villages Gwaine traveled, following the rising sun. The trees in the forest provided shelter from the rainy nights and the local taverns gave him a warm meal every morning. Gwaine was used to life on the road, and it wasn't until he left on this quest that he realized how much he missed his freedom. He could stroll into a village and not leave until his stomach was full and his feet were warm. There was no schedule to adhere to or proper behavior to follow. Gwaine could just follow the wind and let his feet take him where he wanted to go.

Gwaine started to think about the possibility of staying away from Camelot for good. There was no reason for him to stick around there. Arthur had plenty of Knights to help him protect Camelot. Gwaine was just an extra guy that seemed to lag about the castle eating. Gwen and Gaius were kind to him, but that was it. He could do just fine without them as they would do just fine without him. The more he thought about it the more Gwaine realized he was completely out of his element in Camelot. He only went there in the first place to try and redeem himself and to do something that would make his parents proud. There was nothing about cleaning weapons and doing drills that would make his parents proud. Gwaine felt like he was wasting his time in Camelot, when he could be out exploring and meeting new people. He could make more money by gambling for a day then he could training to be a Knight for a year.

Then there was Morgana, the reason he was out in the middle of the forest to begin with. When he saw her that first day in the market he never thought he would end up so completely entranced by her. When he first saw her all he saw was a lonely woman who was lost and desperate. Come to find that she was actually quite the opposite. Every conversation he had with her after that day he learned that Morgana was more independent and driven than anyone he had ever known. She was always doing whatever she could to help Uther and Arthur, and she always did it with such poise and grace. It amazed Gwaine how drastically different she was from what he had seen that day in the market. The one thing that remained the same was the level of mystery that Morgana held. Unlike the other woman Gwaine consorted with Morgana refused to ever show any signs of weakness around Gwaine. It was as if she were afraid to admit she had feelings for him. If Gwaine decided to leave Camelot that would mean he would be leaving Morgana behind too, leave the one person who showed Gwaine that there is more to love than some cleaver words.


	22. Chapter 21: Warning

"Morgana, your parents were not the only ones that suffered at the hands of Uther. My poor sister was killed by a regiment of his soldiers. For preforming a simple healing spell on a scrape I had." Morgause's deep blue eyes whelled up as she told the story. "I am sorry I left in such a panic last night. I had this idea, that if I scared Uther enough it would make him weak and he would allow magic back into the Kingdom. You see, I was the one who hired the masked man to attack Arthur in the market. I had no idea you would be there. If I did I swear I would have never gone through with it."

Morgana listened to Morgause's explanation, but she still did not understand how Morgause could hold so much hatred for the Pendragon family. Especially against Arthur, who clearly was innocent of all of his father's crimes. Morgana felt a pang of anger towards Uther for what Morgause claims he did to her parents, but without any proof Morgana could feel nothing but sympathy towards Uther. If he had nothing to do with these horrible things Morgause was accusing him of then it was no wonder he had such ill feelings towards magic. It was being used to make him look like a cruel king.

"Morgause, you have been so dear to me these past few days, and truly you are the only person I can talk to. I just can't understand it. If Uther truly is as horrible as you say then how have I never seen it? How is it that I have lived my whole life in this castle and not one other person has accused Uther of these things?" Morgana was begging for some kind of proof. She was torn between the only family she had ever known and the one person who understood what she was going through.

"If all you need is proof then go down to Gaius's Chambers. There you will find a red leather bound book. Gaius had been the court physician for years and one of Uther's most trusted advisors. That book will hold all of the proof you need. It holds all of the birth and death records from before you were even born. That is where you will see that both of your parents were accused of using magic, and as a result they were killed."

Morgana instantly stood up and turned to leave. She was determined to put an end to all of her confusion. Either she would find out that the man who practically raised her was a murder or she would learn that Morgause was lying and a threat to the King.

"Wait! Before you go, you should know that there is more to the story than what I have shared with you these past few nights. There are things that I thought would be better if you find out later, once your power is more developed. Clearly I should have told you sooner, but now we don't have time. Just be careful and be advised, you are living a lie…"


	23. Chapter 22: What If

Slowly, Morgana glided down the hall, she looked around to make sure no one had noticed she left her room before she turned the corner and slipped into the stairwell. Her footsteps echoed as she carefully stepped down each stair. She listened to the tapping of her shoes on the stone and began to wonder what she would do once she found out the truth. If Morgause was right than the man she trusted had betrayed her, but if Morgause was the one who was lying then Morgana would lose the only real friend she had ever had.

There were so many different scenarios flying through Morgana's head. If Uther was the monster Morgause claimed him to be then what exactly would that mean for Morgana? She knew that she couldn't go on pretending like nothing had ever happened. If he really was responsible for her parents death's she would never be able to trust him again. She would most certainly have to leave the castle, if he killed them because they had magic than he would not hesitate to do the same to her. She would be on her own. Where would she go? The noble life was the only life she had ever known. She would never be able to get a job or find a home. That is if Uther doesn't send the guards after her.

"The guards…" Morgana thought out loud. She thought of Gwaine, and what he would think if he found out she had magic. He almost did the last time she saw him, the night of their kiss. She wondered if he would hate her for it. He could be like Uther and only see how magic can be bad. Not only would Morgana lose her home, the people she considered family, but also the only person she ever loved.

As Morgana came to the end of the stairs she remembered Morgause's warning. It dawned on her that Morgause's words made no sense. How was she living a lie? What should Morgause have told Morgana sooner? Morgana realized that maybe coming down to Gaius's chambers was a bad idea.


	24. Chapter 23: The Return

"Ah! Sir Gwaine! Welcome back. You disappeared on us for a while. Gwen said she heard something about a quest." Gaius greeted Gwaine as he entered Gaius's chambers. "What wild goose chase did Arthur send you on this time?"

Gwaine chuckled as he sat down and pulled a tiny vile out of his pocket. When he left on his quest to find the Revealing Dust Gwaine thought for sure it would be the answer to all of his problems. Gwaine thought if he could only find out what Morgana was hiding from him then he would know whether or not he should stay in Camelot. While he was away he decided he had no reason to come back, no reason except for Morgana. He knew it was strange and never would he ever thought he would fall in love with someone so different from him, but he had. He knew he could not just leave Camelot without ever knowing what might have been.

"Gwaine, what is that?" Gaius asked cautiously.

"It is Reaveling Dust."

"It is magic!" Gaius Exclaimed. "Magic is outlawed in Camelot. If you Uther found out you had it… it would not matter that you are a Knight. Gwaine, where did you get it? Why do you have it?"

"I know, I know Gaius." Gwaine stood up and sighed. He was risking so much by coming to Gauis, but Gwaine had never used magic before and he thought Gauis might be able to help since he was a physician. "Gaius, I need your help. I know the risk of using magic, but I willing to take it. You are the only person I can trust to help me."

Gaius looked at Gwaine then at the tiny vile in his hand. He nodded then took and old book from his bookshelf and started flipping through the pages until he found a section on Revealing Dust. He scanned over the page then looked up at Gwaine and asked, "What exactly are you using this stuff for anyway?"

"Don't laugh." Gwaine said to Gaius as he handed him the vile. "I want to use it on the Lady Morgana. I know you have seen it, almost everyone but Uther and Arthur know how I feel about her…"

"You want to know if she feels the same about you?" Gaius interrupted.

"I thought she did, but I have never met a woman like Morgana before. I cannot tell what she wants or how she feels. It is like trying to break through a brick wall, and every time I think I have made a dent she reverts back and pulls away. Before I left I kissed her…"

"You kissed the Lady Morgana? Gwaine, what is the matter with you?" Gaius hollered. "If Uther does not lock you up for using magic he will most certainly lock you up for kissing the Lady Morgana. You know she is like a daughter to him. He would never approve of her consorting with a Knight."

"Gaius what does any of that matter if we love each other? Plus it does not matter. After I kissed her she pushed me away and ran off." Gwaine looked away embarrassed.

Gaius chuckled a bit took a seat next to Gwaine. He gave Gwaine back the vile and smiled. Gaius had always known about Gwaines flirting with the Lady Morgana, but he never realized that Gwaine had fallen so hard for the Lady. In some ways Gaius was very happy to see Gwaine so in love. Not only did it seem to give him more purpose, but he also carried this cheery light of hope and courage through a castle that always seemed so dragged down by hate and fear. Gaius agreed to explain to Gwaine how to use the Revealing Dust to help him learn what Morgana was hiding from him.

"Gaius, Morgana must never know the truth." Gwaine commanded. He worried that if she ever found out that he used magic on her. She would hate him and feel betrayed.


	25. Chapter 24:Confusion

"Gaius, Morgana must never know the truth."

Morgana heard Gwaine say through the door when she arrived at Gaius's Chambers. Knowing that she just heard part of a conversation that she shouldn't have Morgana wasn't sure what to do. Should she just turn and leave? She faced back towards the stairwell. "What were they talking about?" She whispered to herself. She began to wonder if Gwaine knew something about her parents.

When Morgana re-entered her room she expected to see Morgause sitting there, waiting to hear about what she discovered. Morgana sat down in her chair by the window and tried to put all of the pieces together. It did not make sense to her, how Gwaine could know anything about her family. He had only been in Camelot for a few months. There was no way he could know anything. Although if he did not know anything about her parents, then why would he tell Gaius she must never know the truth? Morgana just wanted to scream. The moment she thought she would get all the answers she needed she found out that there was another secrete being kept from her. This time by Gwaine, and she never thought he would lie to her.

"Maybe it is about the kiss? He knows why I ran off!" Morgana decided aloud.

"Excuse me miss?" Gwen said as she curiously looked up at Morgana. "What are you talking about?"

Morgana did not notice Gwen walked in the room. Morgana just smiled and shook her head, "Oh nothing. Just day dreaming." She replied hoping that Gwen would not ask any more questions.

"I see." Gwen said unconvinced. "I just heard that Gwaine is back from his quest. Have you seen him yet?"

"No, I have not. Why would I see him?" Morgana asked sharply. As she tried to avoid giving away anything.

"Oh! I didn't mean anything by it. I just know that you two are close… well… I mean… get along." Gwen scrambled to explain.

"Yes, we do … get along, but that means nothing. He does not have to report to me every time he comes or goes. He did not tell me when he found out Arthur was sending him on this quest, so why would he tell me he has returned?"

"My Lady, I do not think Arthur sent Gwaine. I heard that he went on his own. He was looking for something."

Morgana turned and looked at Gwen confused. Gwen did not say another word; she just took the tray of dishes and left Morgana to sift through her confusion. After a few moments she decided she had enough of feeling lost. Everything she thought she knew was changing and she was left standing in the middle of it all. Once she felt enough time had passed Morgana went back down to Gaius's chambers. She put her ear to the door to hear if anyone was in there. When she was sure the room was empty Morgana slipped inside and began searching for the book that Morgause described to her.

She scanned his dusty shelves reading the spines of every red leather book she could find. Origin of Warts, Common cough, fevers and rashes... none of those books where what she was looking for. She looked under his bed and in his dresser. She knew he would not have something so important just lying around, but she could not find it anywhere. Then Morgana decided it was time to try out some magic. Morgause had given her a book of simple spells. Morgana read through it, but had not had the time to try any of them.

She closed her eyes and began to recite the words to a seeking spell. Her heart raced as he clearly pronounced each word. When she opened her eyes she felt a rush of relief. Morgause was right, she needed to start using her power before it exploded from inside of her. Morgana saw a large old book floating above Gaius's table.

"He was using it!" Morgana realized as she carefully took the book from midair and held it on her forearm. She looked down at the book, it was opened to page about Revealing Dust. Not knowing anything about Revealing Dust Morgana just flipped through the pages until she came to the back of the book. Morgause was right, the book held records of everything that happened in Camelot since Uther became king.


	26. Chapter 25: Unrecognized

Morgana skimmed through the pages until she found her parents' names. She dragged her finger across the page and read off the dates that they were born. Then in the next column both of the dates listed next to their name were the exact same. It was the day they both died. Morgana knew when they had died she remembered waking up the next day in the castle. She remembered being told that her parents had died. The dates were not a shock, but seeing them written down on paper made it her tear up.

She often wondered what her life would be like if her parents had never died. She was grateful for everything Uther had done for her, but no matter how much he tried he could never replace her father. That is what made everything Morgause claimed so difficult for Morgana to believe. Morgana knew Uther's feelings towards magic, but she had never seen him have someone killed for using it. Uther was a kind man who took her in when she did not have anyone. Even though he was not her real father he acted in the place of hers.

The pages of the old book crinkled as she flipped through the next few pages until she found the information about the Cause of Death. Again she read down the list scanning each name looking for the familiar letters of her last name. Once she found her parents her eyes immediately jumped to the edge of the page where it stated, Death by fire… Sorcery.

"No!" Morgana gasped and dropped the book on the floor. "It can't be true." She picked the book back up and stared at the words as hatred built up inside. Those four words changed everything for Morgana. She would never be able to forgive Uther for what he did. Morgause was telling the truth the whole time. She just kept repeating it in her head "Fire, Sorcery, death." Morgana realized that Morgause was right; Uther did not ban magic to protect the people of Camelot. He outlawed it so that the people would fear him, and not want to over power him. He was afraid of the power magic held, and the power that he could not have. As Morgana looked down the rest of the names on the list she noticed that every single person on the list had been executed due to sorcery. "He was trying to clean out all the magic from the kingdom." She whispered.

After glancing through the pages of names of the people Uther had killed because of his fear Morgana realized that her name was not listed with her parents' names. On the pages with the dates of everyone's birth and deaths were the names of all of the family members.

 _Name Birth Death_

 _Richards, Daren 07 May 01 September_

 _Richards, Kathrin 15 December 23 August_

 _Richards, Tray (child) 12 April -_

When Morgana looked at her family name the only names that were listed were her parents' names. Her name was nowhere to be found. She flipped through the pages looking for her name. The very last page of the book was titled Unrecognized. There were about twenty names on the page, none of which Morgana knew, but about half way down the list she found her name. Each of the names listed had at least one name next to it identifying who the child's parents were. Next to her name was Uther Pendragon (father). There was no other name to identify as Morgana's mother.

The list of Unrecognized names were a list of illegitimate children. A list of children who were not recognized as real members of the household because they were not the biological children of both head members of the household. Morgana cocked her head to the side. Confused by what she was seeing. She did not understand that what she was reading was the truth that Morgause had warned her about.


	27. Chapter 26: Pieces Fall Into Place

With a loud screech Morgana tore out the last page of Gaius's book. She decided she would ask Morgause why her name was listed there instead of under her parent's name. As she placed the book back where she found it she flipped it back to the page about the Revealing Dust. She realized that Gaius must have been reading it when she heard him and Gwaine talking earlier that day. Morgana turned to leave when she realized that if Gwaine and Gaius were reading the book earlier then they must have seen her name listed in the back of the book. She looked down at the page in her hand. "He does know. That is what he meant when he said that I can never know the truth." Morgana said to herself as she snuck out of Gaius's Chambers and walked back up the dark stairwell.

"Well good evening Morgana." Morgause turned her head and smiled at Morgana as she came into the room. "I take it you found all the information you were looking for?"

"You were right! You were right about Uther and my parents having magic. I can't believe I ever trusted him." Morgana put her hand up to her head. "I feel so ashamed. How could I have been so blind? I should have listened when you first told me."

"Oh, do not be so hard on yourself my dear. I would be more surprised if you were not shocked. Uther has been a father to you since you were a young girl. You had no reason to doubt him." Morgause said to Morgana as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Actually, I found this in the back of the book. Why is my name listed here? My mother and father are listed up towards the front with the other parents and children, but my name was back here." Morgana held the paper out to Morgause.

After taking a look at the paper Morgause's attitude changed from friendly to concerned. She began worry about Morgana. Clearly Morgana did not understand what was on the paper otherwise she would have broke down crying. Morgause did not want to be the one to break the news to Morgana, she hopped Morgana would figure it out on her own.

"Morgana, this is a list if illegitimate children." Morgana said.

"Yeah I know, so why is my name on that list? Why is Uther's name next to mine?" Morgana demanded answers.

Morgause sighed and pointed to the edge of Morgana's bed, asking her to take a seat. Then she handed the paper back to Morgana and began to explain what she meant when she said that the life she was living was a lie.

"I should have told you before. That way it would not come as such a shock to you. I know you loved both of your parents very much, and they loved you. They wanted to make sure you had everything you ever needed in life. They had always felt that you were treated unfairly."

"Unfairly? How?"

"Morgana, your father is not the man who died in a fire because of sorcery. Your father is the man who ordered that the home be burnt down. Your father is the man you have been living with since that fire. Uther Pendragon is your biological father."

Morgana plopped down on the edge of the bed and stared straight ahead trying to comprehend what she heard. Uther Pendragon was her father. Morgana was the daughter of the King. He did not spend all those years treating her like a daughter because she was close to her parents and felt badly for her. He treated her like a daughter because she was his daughter.

"How can that be? I am not a Pendragon. If I was why would Uther lie about it?" Morgana questioned.

"Uther's name is the only one listed as a parent. That means that he is the only known parent. When you were born Uther must have done something so that way your mother's real identity would not be released. It is well known that the Queen was having trouble getting pregnant. There was a lot of talk of Uther keeping mistresses." Morgause stopped; she did not want to say anything to farther upset Morgana.

"So you are telling me that we do not know who my real mother is?" Morgana took deep breaths trying to hold back tears. Nothing made sense to her anymore.

"I am so sorry Morgana. No, the woman you grew up believing was your mother truth is the woman who gave birth to you. When she was the King's mistress she was not yet married. Once the King found out that the Queen was pregnant he sent all of his mistresses away. Your mother came to Uther when she learned she was pregnant, but by that time Arthur had just been born. There was no way he could accept an illegitimate child into the castle. So Uther sent her away. Shortly after she married the man you know to be your father. Uther knew he could trust them to raise you well, and most importantly not tell anyone who you really were." Morgause finished in a whisper as she watched the mixed emotions flash across Morgana's face.

Morgana thought she was going to be sick. It was all too much. Not only did she learn that Uther killed her parents, but then she finds out that Uther is actually her father. That explained why when Uther ordered to have her parents killed he made sure that she was safe and brought to the castle. No one would suspect anything since everyone already thought her parents had died. A tear rolled down Morgana's face, and she quickly wiped it away before snapping her head to look at Morgause.

"Who else knows?" Morgana yelled.

"Who else knows your true identity?"

"Does Arthur know? Has he been lying to me too?"

"I do not know for sure who Uther trusted with his secret, but I can tell you that the one person who had always known is Gaius. He is the one who kept the record so he would know all of the details."

Morgana knew for sure that Gauis had told Gwaine about her parents and her real father. She thought that is what they were talking about before she walked up. Morgana started to play the entire thing out in her head. She came up with all different reasons as to why Gaius would tell Gwaine. Until she finally decided that Gaius must have figured out that she had magic. Knowing that magic was outlawed and knowing her mother's history Gaius would want to tell the King right away. Although, he would know that she was his daughter so he would want to approach the topic carefully. That would explain why he called in Gwaine.

As far as Gaius knows Gwaine had no connection to either the King or Morgana. He would be the perfect person to break the news to the king. Morgana continued running through her theory. All the while she would need to stay blind to the fact that Gaius knows the truth about her power. So he would be sure to tell Gwaine to keep everything a secret. Morgana thought she must have walked up just before Gwaine was leaving Gaius's Chambers, and just to be clear with his orders Gwaine restated what Gaius would have said about keeping everything a secret.

"That is it!" Morgana blurted out.

"What is?" Morgause asked her clearly confused by her sudden outburst.

Morgana stood up and began circling around the room as she started to put together all of the pieces of the puzzle that was her life. Not only did her theory explain what she had overheard ealier that morning, but it also explained why Gwaine had not come to see her since they kissed.

"He did not hate me because I ran off. He has been avoiding me because he knows." Morgana continued to speak her thoughts.

"Who knows? Knows what?" Morgause asked Morgana. She was beginning to worry about her friend, Morgana. It was obvious she was desperate to have everything in her life make sense. She was clearly trying to string everything together, but Morgause wondered if Morgana was trying to handle too much at one time. "Morgana, why don't you sit down? Tell me what you are thinking."

Morgana snapped out of it and turned to look at Morgause. When she saw her friend sitting there staring up at her with such concern Morgana realized that she was completely wrong about Gwaine. He never cared for her. In his eyes she was just another challenge to win. Morgana shook her head and chuckled as she sat down and realized how pathetic she had been.


	28. Chapter 27: Gone Mad

"Morgana, would you please tell me what is going on? I just told you life shattering news and now you are sitting here spouting out nonsense and talking to yourself!"

Morgana gave Morgause a twisted smile. For the first time in months things finally made sense. Morgana knew who she was and how she came to be. She knew who to trust and who had betrayed her.

"Morgana?" Morgause was begging for an explanation.

"I need your help Morgause. You are the only person I can trust." Morgana put her hands over Morgause's hand. "I think someone may know the truth about my powers. If they do then they are sure to go to one of the Knight who will then tell Uth… my father."

"How do you know all of this Morgana? You only just discovered your powers yourself."

"You said it yourself, Gaius has been the court physician for years and when I was in his chambers he had tons of books about magic. I am sure he used to practice it. He knows that I have not been sleeping. He has seen what the power has been doing to me. I am sure he has figured it out." Morgana began to explain her theory.

"You think he would tell Uther?"

"Of course I do! Don't you?"

"Yes, but how? Uther would never believe him." Morgause pointed out.

Morgana nodded her head eargly, already prepared to answer Morgause's next question. The more she thought about Gwaine's involvement in Gaius's plan to tell Uther the more she was convinced that was what she overheard them talking about.

"It is simple. Gaius will tell Sir Gwaine all about my magic and my family. Then Gwaine can be the one to report it to Uther. Gwaine would have no reason to lie to the King so Uther would be forced to look into it. Not knowing that I have caught on to his plan Gaius would assume I have no idea that he knows and they would try to catch me doing magic. If Uther saw it with his own eyes he would have no choice but to kill me, like he did my parents." Morgana finished explaining her theory to Morgause.

Morgause sat there shocked at what she was hearing. It was as if Morgana had gone mad with paranoia, but then there was some sense to what she was explaining. Morgause knew the way Uther was with magic. She had witnessed it first hand with her sister. At the time Morgause was too weak to do anything to protect her sister, but since then she had grown much more powerful. She was not going to let history repeat itself and let anything happen to Morgana. She considered Morgana's well thought out theory and decided that they needed to do something to protect themselves.


	29. Chapter 28: Reassurance

Gwaine did not know exactly when he would use the Revealing Dust, but he decided he better wait awhile. Things were still a bit tense around the castle since no one ever found the masked man from the market. The last thing Gwaine wanted to do was set off alarm bells and make people suspicious. Gwaine went into the kitchen to find some dinner when he saw Gwen preparing a plate of food for Morgana.

"I take it she is still being held captive in her chambers."Gwaine said as he notation to the tray.

"Ha! Yes, something like that. Uther still has everyone on the lookout for the man from the market. Uther is worried that the more time goes by the more chance there is of him making another attempt at Arthur or the Lady Morgana. I just wish Arthur and the rest of the Knights would hurry up and find the guy so that I do not have stay so late into the night."

"Yes, well why don't you let me bring that to her. You can go home and rest." Gwaine offered to Gwen.

"Oh that is alright I can do it." Gwen said.

"I know you can, but so can I." Gwen looked up at the goofy smile on Gwaine's face. "Alright. I am sure she will be happy to see you anyway."

"She will?" He curiously tilted his head.

"Of course she will." Gwen continued to prepare the tray as she spoke. Not really thinking about what she was giving away when she did speak. "I know she was hurt when you left without telling her, not even a goodbye. She had no idea you left until I told her."

"Oh."Gwaine said feeling guilty for not seeing her before he left. After the way she had run off he did not think she would want to see him.

"Oh no! I am sorry. I just mean… well she cares about you. She will never admit it, but it is obvious she does. I am sure she was just worried about you and that is why it bothered her."

Gwaine smiled at Gwen. He was grateful for her habit of saying too much. She had given him the reassurance he was looking for. He did not need some magical dust to know her true feelings. If Gwen knew that Morgana had feelings for him then it must be true. Gwen is the closest person to Morgana, if anyone would be able to see through her barriers it would be Gwen. Gwaine took the tray from her and confidently made his way to Morgana's chambers.


	30. Chapter 29: Choices

"Knock, Knock." Gwaine yelled through the door.

Morgana cracked open her door and saw Gwaine standing there holding a tray of food smirking at her. She looked him up and down with a disapproving glare. She was surprised that he would go through all of this work just to be sure that she stayed unaware of his betrayal.

"Can I come in?"Gwaine asked a bit confused. He thought she would have been happier to see him, but then he realized she may have still been upset by the fact that he did not try and say anything to her about his quest. "I have brought dinner?" He held the tray up and circled it under her nose so she could smell the aroma of the cooked fish and vegetables.

"Where is Gwen?" Morgana asked coldly.

"Um… She went home. I told her I would bring your super. I… I…"Gwaine stalled his sense of confidence suddenly gone. He looked down at the plate and tried to reassure himself. "I wanted to see you." He finally said.

"Why?" Morgana asked sharply.

"Why?" He looked up at her in shock. He figured she would still be upset about him leaving, but he did not think she would be so rude about it. "I have been gone, and I thought we were friends… I wanted to see you and apologize for everything. I know things have been a little strange between us lately, but I was hoping we could put that all behind us."

"Things have not been strange between us." Morgana said as she took the tray of food from Gwaine. "If you'll excuse me I have some things to attend to." She shut the door without waiting for a response from Gwaine.

Gwaine turned away from the door and cocked his head to the side as she tried to sort through what just happened. From the way Gwen was talking about Morgana earlier Gwaine was sure she had feelings for him. He just was not sure why she was so mad. Sure he left without saying goodbye, but still that was no reason to be so rude. Lost in thought Gwaine made his way down to see Gaius.

Gaius was hunched over his work bench flipping through one of his many old books. When Gwaine entered the room Gaius looked up and smiled at him. Then he cleared off a spot for Gwaine to take a seat. He waited for Gwaine to tell him how things went with the Lady Morgana, but when Gwaine did not say anything Gaius realized something was wrong.

"What happened?" Gaius asked Gwaine.

"Nothing." Gwaine stated as he threw his hands up in the air. Morgana had completely shut him out and he had no idea how to fix things with her. Gwaine sighed as he explained what happened to Gaius. He told Gaius about what Gwen had told him, and about how he decided not to use the Reavaling Dust after all.

After Gwaine said all that he paused and started to reconsider. He knew if he used the dust on her than he would know why she was so upset, and maybe he could find a way to make up for it. Gauis must have figured out what Gwaine was thinking because the next thing he said was, "I wouldn't do it if I were you." Gwaine put his face in his hands feeling like there was no hope, he took the tiny bottle of dust out of his pocket.

"Listen to me Gwaine. "Gaius said looking down at the bottle in Gwaine's hand. "I know I told you I would help you with this, but I think you are better off letting things take their natural course. Messing with magic can have major consequences. Plus if you really think she may feel the same for you than just give her some time."

"I just can't shake the feeling that there is something she is hiding from me." Gwaine looked up at Gaius. Gwaine's eyes screamed out for help. He just wanted things to be easy again, and go back to when he was sure of his life.

"Why don't you give it some time. Do not do anything rash." Gaius reached out for the bottle and told Gwaine to rest for a while. He could make his choice after he woke up again.

Gwaine agreed, but decided to keep the bottle in his bag for safe keeping. He laid down on a beat up bed Gauis had set up in the corner of the room and tried to relax. When he woke up hopefully he would feel a bit better and have a clear mind in order to figure out a plan of action.


	31. Chapter 30: The Plan

Morgana could not take it any longer. She could not stand there and watch him lie to her face. She took the tray of food and shut the door. Friends he said. He called them friends. How could he lie to her so easily? The more she thought about it the more it hurt.

"Ooo who is the cutie bringing food?" Morgause asked as she slid out from behind the curtain she was hiding behind.

"He is one of Arthur's Knights." Morgana replied as she tried to ignore the pain she was feeling.

"Oh, well he is cute. He seemed to know you very well?" Morgause's tone changed from light hearted to mild concern.

A tear feel down Morgana's cheek as she thought about Gwaine's betrayal. At one time she would have said they were close back before she overheard his conversation with Gauis. She thought back to the night in the court yard when he gave her the tiny white flower. In his own way Gwaine was always so charming. He had way of making Morgana forget all the bad things that were happening.

"Morgana? Do we need to be worried about him?" Morgause asked. Her concern grown more with each second that Morgana remained quiet.

"He was the one I heard talking to Gaius." Morgana admitted. "He is the Knight Gaius told about my magic. He is the one who will report it to Uther the moment they have enough evidence." Morgana could not hold back the tears any longer. She was so angry that Gwaine could hurt her like this, but at the same time she was also fearful of what Morgause was going to do to him now that she knows who he is.

"We need a plan of action, Morgana." Morgause said firmly. "There is something I need to tell you."

Morgana's head shot up. Every time Morgause needs to tell her something it is always some kind of earth shattering news. The first time Morgause told her that she has magic, then she told her that the father she loved and grieved over were not even her real father. What could she possible tell Morgana this time?

"Do you remember that man in the mask who attacked you and Arthur at the market?" Morgause took Morgana's hands and held them tightly as Morgana nodded to her. "Well… now please understand I had no idea you would be with Arthur."

"What are you talking about?"

"I hired that man to kill Arthur. It was a stupid plan. I did not think it through properly and if I had known you would be there I never would have gone through with it…"

"You tried to have Arthur killed!" Morgana practically screamed.

Morgana hated Uther for what he did to her parents and other people like her, and she knew that Morgause felt the same way because of what he did to her sister. Before Morgana met Morgause she just never realized that there were people who would want Uther dead. If it was not for Gwaine the Masked Man Morgause hired would have killed bother her and Arthur.

"I wanted Uther to pay. I wanted him to feel the pain of losing someone precious to him."Morgause saw Morgana look away. "Morgana, I know that you still are unsure how you feel about Arthur, but you have to trust me. He is no different than Uther. He will follow in his father's footsteps and continue to kill people like us."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Morgana asked.

"As you know the Masked Man disappeared and Uther has been paranoid about his return since that day in the market. This means it is the perfect time for us to strike!"

Morgana quickly figured out what Morgause was getting at. Morgause was formulating a plan to help keep Morgana safe from Gwaine, and at the same time a plan that could lead to Arthur and Uther's deaths. Morgause explained that if they did not act soon Gwaine would find the evidence he needed and Morgana would be in danger. It was clear to both Morgana and Morgause that they needed to find the Masked Man and attack Uther.

"It is a perfect plan! He will never expect it. Now that you are on our side and we have someone on the inside there is nowhere for Uther to hide. He will pay for what he has done to our families!" Morgause declared.

By the time Morgause had finished explaining her plan to Morgana the sun was rising again and Gwen would be coming to help Morgana get dressed. The food Gwaine had brought had not been touched. Everything seemed to stand still as Morgause clarified the details of their plan.

"You will sneak down to the south wall and help the Masked Man sneak in the castle. Then you will sneak back into your chambers while the Masked Man lets me in through the servant's door. Then the Masked Man will find that Knight you think knows your secret and make sure that he does not get the chance to tell Uther about your power…"

Morgana felt a lump rise in her throat as she thought about Gwaine being killed by the Masked Man. She pictured Gwaine sprawled out in bed, snoring loudly, and dreaming of an enormous feast. He would be completely unaware of the intruder standing over him with a dagger. Then without another thought the Masked Man would plugged the dagger into Gwaine's chest. Morgana's heart ached as she thought about what was going to happen to Gwaine, but then she thought about what would happen to her if she lets him live. He has already proven that he would lie to her. He would not give having her killed a second thought.

"While the Masked Man is dealing with that pesky Knight I will make my way to Uther's private chambers. Once I get safely inside I will place the Mandrake root under Uther's bed. By the time anyone comes into the room to check on Uther it will be too late! He will have gone completely crazy and killed both himself and Arthur!" Morgause finished explaining the plan to Morgana then smiled at her and said, "Soon, soon we will be free."


	32. Chapter 31:All of The Apples Are Gone!

"Gwaine!" Arthur violently shook Gwaine awake. "Get up, Gwaine!"

Gwaine opened one eye and looked up at Arthur. He groaned and rolled on his side so that his back was to Arthur. He must have been a sleep for a while, but he was still so tired. Knowing Arthur he probably just wanted Gwaine to do pointless guard checks again. Every day Arthur sent one of the Knights to each guard post and complete a routine check. Just to make sure everything was secure. King Uther was still paranoid about the Masked Man returning so he kept everyone on high alert.

"I am serious, get up!" Arthur yelled one last time.

"Alright, alright." Gwaine slowly sat up in the bed and smiled contently at Arthur. "What can I do for you, Sire?"

"Percival has gone and gotten himself sick according to Gaius over here. So now we have no one to guard the South hall. Therefore I am officially putting you on guard duty." Arthur explained to Gwaine.

"Guard duty? But I am still in training."

"Well I am officially declaring you trained." Arthur said as he turned to leave.

"Can you do that?" Gwaine asked as he hopped out of bed and put his boots on.

"Um, hello… Prince." Arthur replied drawing a circle in the air around his face. "Now lets go! My father will kill us both if anything happens to Morgana because there is no one to guard her chambers.

Gwaine stopped mid stride and looked over at Gaius. They exchanged worried looks as Arthur dragged Gwaine out of the room. Gwaine knew that Morgana would not be pleased to see him guarding her chambers. It was pretty safe to say that Morgana was probably still really upset with Gwaine. If she saw him guarding her chambers it might just make things worse.

"Arthur, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why? You don't think you can handle guarding a door?" Arthur replied.

"Good." Arthur smiled. "Then there should be no problems."

Gwaine walked over to Gaius and glanced down at his bag by the bed. Gauis nodded realizing that Gwaine wanted him to keep the bag and the Reveling Dust hidden. It was much safer locked away in Gauis's chamber's than it would be rattling around in Gwaine's pocket. At least until Gwaine decided what he was going to do about Morgana.

Arthur grabbed Gwaine by the arm and pulled him out of Gaius's chambers. As the two of them made their way towards Morgana's chambers Gwaine sighed, knowing that he would just have to suck it up, and accept whatever might happen because of it. Once they reached the South Hall Arthur patted Gwaine on the back and thanked him. Then Arthur turned and made his way to the Great Hall where he was to have a meeting with the King.

The hall grew dark as the sun went down. The noises of people moving about the castle began to fade with each hour Gwaine stood guard outside Morgana's door. Curiously Gwaine looked at the door and wondered what Morgana might be doing in there. Probably brushing her hair or primping herself. A lady of high stature such as Morgana's must never look worn out or tired. Gwaine thought to himself as he imagined her in the long purple dress she had worn the first time he had seen her.

That day felt like it was so far way and so long ago, but as Gwaine slid down and took a seat on the floor across from the door he realized it had only been a couple of months ago. So much had changed since that day. On that day Gwaine was still just a drunken man with no real purpose or ambitions. Each day started and ended in a tavern and countless hours were wasted in fights with men who could barely stand up. Then just a few months later everything was different. He was a knight, working hard to honor his father, and no matter what happened between him and Morgana she would always be the person responsible for giving Gwaine something to hope for.

"Working hard I see…" Arthur joking said as he made his way down the hall to Gwaine.

"It's tough work, this being a Knight thing." Gwaine chuckled and stood back up.

"You must be exhausted. Staring at a wooden door all day, oh I don't know how you do it!" Arthur remarked sarcastically. "You weren't off daydreaming about leaving the Knights to become a tavern hopper agian, right?" Arthur continued to joke.

"Well…" Gwaine smirked. "I mean this is way more than I bargained for. I haven't been able to have a drink all day!"

"Then I guess it is a good thing I brought this…" Arthur tossed and apple at Gwaine. "It isn't a jug of mead, but I thought you might enjoy it."

Gwaine's eyes grew bright as he caught the juice treat.

"Be sure to enjoy it. The kitchen staff just told me that is the last apple left in Camelot. Apparently there was a fire or something that burnt down of the apple trees in the land." Arthur shook his head disapprovingly to add the effect of his story.

"What! No more apples!" Gwaine hollered causing him to spew bits of juice from the apple. "Ok, that's it, I quit! First you tell me I can't have a drink and then you tell me there are no apples left in Camelot! What kind of a kingdom are you running, Arthur?"

Arthur shrugged as the two of them laughed. Arthur was a good leader, even though he did not always think so. He saw everyone as equals and believed that everyone should be given a fair shot. He was the reason people believed so strongly in Camelot. The people believed in him and the future he would led them too. His believes about equality and truth did not just apply to his subjects, but everyone in his life. Arthur took the time to truly get to know each and every one of his Knights, and Gwaine was no exception. Gwaine did not know what it was like for his father back when he was a Knight, but Gwaine was sure that his father did not receive the same kindness from his leader that Arthur shows to his men.

Eventually Arthur and Gwaine stopped laughing and stood quietly. Then Arthur cleared his throat, obviously preparing to say something serious.

"The kitchen staff didn't say anything about a shortage of apples, but they did mention something about seeing Morgana sneaking out of her room at night." Arthur stopped for a moment and looked around the hall to be sure on one else was listening. "For our entire lives Morgana has always been a bit of a mistfive maker, so it did not surprise me to hear she was sneaking out. She is watched like a hawk and kept under lock and key for most of the day. I do not blame her for wanting to break free."

Arthur looked at the oversized door and shook his head at what was more like a prison cell of a room. Arthur thought Uther was being too strict with Morgana. Just because she was a woman Uther kept her under surveillance every moment of the day. Since the incident in the market with the Masked Man, Morgana was barely ever allowed to leave her room. Arthur knew if Uther continued to keep Morgana under house arrest eventually something would happen and Morgana would lash out.

"Gwaine, one cook told me that he saw Morgana sneak out to the court yard a few weeks ago. Then a serving boy confirmed that just a short time after that she was seen sneaking out of her room again and spotted slipping into an alcove just down the hall. Only to emerge and run back into her chambers a few moments later." Arthur explained.

Gwaine bit down on his apple slowly as Arthur explained how Morgana had been seen going into the court yard. Right away Gwaine knew that Arthur was talking about the night he and Morgana spent talking. The night Gwaine had given Morgana the tiny white flower. As Arthur proceeded to tell Gwaine about Morgana being spotted going into the alcove Gwaine's pulse began to race. Surely if the person saw Morgana leave her room and saw her enter the alcove they must have seen Gwaine with her. Yet, Arthur never mentioned anything about Gwaine. In both instances Gwaine had been with Morgana, but for some reason the serving boy and the cook did not tell Arthur about it.

"If I could I would convince my father to give Morgana more freedom, but he refuses to listen to me. He is so worried something might happen to her. So I need you to keep an eye on her tonight, and make sure she does not leave her chambers. If she keeps sneaking out like this something is bound to happen to her. I won't be able to help her if I did not know she was gone." Arthur looked Gwaine in the eye, expressing the importance of the task he just assigned Gwaine.


	33. Chapter 32: Confession

Morgana walking in circles around her room watching as the sun began to meet the ground. The seconds were flying by, and Morgana's nerves were racing just as quickly. Morgause promised that everything would go according to plan tonight. She convinced Morgana that it not only needed to be done, but also that it was the right thing to do. As Morgana waited for the sun to set she went over the plan one last time in her head. She was to let the Masked Man in to the castle, and he would take care of Gwaine so that Morgana did not need worry about anyone learning her secret. Without Gwaine any accusations made against her would not be trusted. Plus as long as Morgause follows the plan it would not matter if Gwaine lives or dies, because Uther and Arthur would already be dead. Gwaine would have no one to report his finds to. A crooked smile spread across Morgana's face as she imagined everyone's shock when they learn that their precious King and beloved Prince have died. Camelot would burst out in a wave of depression. Their leader would be gone and the people who are hiding away or living in fear will finally be free.

It was then that Morgana realized that once Uther and Arthur are dead there will be no one to take the throne. Arthur is Uther's only known child, and with Arthur gone the next person in line to the throne would be her. The people may not know the truth about who her real father is, but she has the page she ripped out of Gaius's records. No one will doubt his records. By the time the night ends Morgana will be the rightful Queen of Camelot. With her as Queen she can be sure that the people who are like her, and who have magic will be safe again. She would be able to reassure them that magic is not something to be feared, but something that should be embraced. Magic does not mean terror it means having power. Morgana would have the ultimate power with the crown on her head and the magic she possessed.

The sun had set and it was time. Suddenly the nervous feeling Morgana had shifted into a thrilling sense of excitement. She was eager to watch everything unfold, and eager to take her place on the throne as Camelot's true Queen. She just had to wait a few more moments for it to be dark enough for her to sneak out of her room without being seen. Anxiously awaiting the moment when Morgause plan unfolds Morgana cracked open her door.

Across the hall, standing with his back to the door Gwaine stood guard out in the hall. Immediately Morgana shut the door and began to panic. She made sure that no one would be guarding the hall tonight to insure an easy escape. Gwaine was still in training, how could he be guarding her chambers? Morgana questioned as she tried to think of a way to tell Morgause about the change in plans.

"Maybe he was just passing by." Morgana whispered to herself, and slowly pulled the door open again.

"Evening my Lady" Gwaine said pulling an apple away from his mouth and bowing his head slightly.

Morgana just watched him stand there looking so pleased with himself. She wanted to slap the obnoxious grin off of his face. He was trying to be charming and sweet but Morgana saw right through his little act. He was just waiting for the right moment to strike. She was just about to shut the door again when Gwaine moved closer and put his hand up on the door. He held it tightly so that she was unable to move it.

"Let go." She commanded.

"Or what?" Gwaine said as his smirk grew wider.

Morgana shoved the door but Gwaine held it firmly still, leaving enough room for them to clearly see each other. Morgana rolled her eyes at his immaturity and pitiful attempt to make her smile.

"I said let go." Morgana said while still trying to force the door shut.

Gwaine chuckled and said, "We did not get to finish our conversation yesterday."

"What conversation?" Morgana asked, refusing to give him the satisfaction of her giving into his little game.

"The one we were having before you slammed the door in my face. The one where I was trying to apologize."

She let go of the door and looked up at Gwaine. Apologize, why would he be apologizing? Morgana looked him in the eye and tried to determine if this was some kind of a trick. He seemed genuinely sorry. Before Morgana could say anything in response Gwaine pushed the door open a bit more and peered in the room behind her.

"Where were you trying to sneak off to anyway?" He asked as he glanced around the room then back down at her.

"Nowhere." Morgana proceeded to force the door out of Gwaine's hand. She knew he was strong, but in was incredible how strong. She was using every ounce of energy she had, and the door did not budge. He just stood there looking down at her not at all fazed by her efforts to shut him out.

Gwaine just shook his head at her. He clearly did not believe her. Morgana decided that this was a waste of time so she let go of the door and turned back into her room. The fastest way to get rid of him would be to let him say what he is trying to say then send him away. She sat down on the edge of her bed and waited. Gwaine came into the room and shoved his hands in his pockets. Time was racing and Morgana did not have the patience to sit around waiting for him to get to the point.

"Well?" She said to Gwaine.

"Well what?" He replied. Not picking up on the urgency in her voice.

"What are you trying to apologize for?"

"Apologize? Who said anything about an apology?" Gwaine smiled. Morgana was obviously not amused by his continuing attempts at humor. "Ok, I heard that you were a bit upset with me. Considering the way you acted yesterday and the way you are now I would say that this is true."

Morgana sighed and rolled her eyes as she stood up and made her way over to the large desk in the corner of the room. She had no idea how long Gwaine was going to drag out this conversation so she figured she might as well try and warn Morgause.

"I wanted to apologize for leaving without saying anything." Gwaine sat down in a chair next to Morgana's bed. "To be honest… I thought you would not have wanted me to say goodbye. I mean… before I left things were a bit complicated." Gwaine continued with his apology knowing Morgana was not going to respond to him. He searched for the right words and was cautious with everything he said. He did not want her to take anything he said the wrong way. "I am not too proud to admit that I … that there… well what I mean is… I can admit that I have feelings for you."

She stayed looking down at the note she was writing for Morgause, but she had stopped writing. Gwaine just openly admitted that he cared about her. Morgana had been waiting weeks for him to tell her that. Her first instinct was to smile and tell him that she felt the same way for him. Then the feeling of unexpected joy was overcome by a flooding rush of heartbreak. Gwaine did not have feelings for her. Morgana shook her head at the thought. How could she be so foolish? He was trying to play her and make her trust him. Morgana went back to writing the note and listened as Gwaine continued to try and convince her of his feelings.

"When I kissed you I thought that maybe… maybe you felt the same." He paused for a moment and waited hoping for some kind of reaction from Morgana. Then after a moment he continued on, "Then you ran off on me and well… quite frankly, I was a bit surprised. So you see when I left for my quest I thought you were still upset with me for kissing you. Since I was only planning on being away for a few days I did not think it would make a difference if you knew about it or not. I was not trying to be rude or avoid you in any way. I really thought it would just be better if I left you alone for a bit." Gwaine watched Morgana, his eyes begging her to look up at him.

"Ok." She said plainly.

"Ok?"Gwaine repeated as he stood up from the chair and walked over to the desk. He was curious about what she was writing. As he peaked over the desk to the note Morgana quickly rolled it up and tied it shut with a thin piece of string.

"Yes, ok. You have apologized now you can leave." Morgana quickly opened the door and waved to show Gwaine the way out.

He ran his fingers through his hair and smirk as he walked over to the door. He looked down at Morgana and shook his head. He should have expected a reaction like this from her. Yet again she continued to prove she was different from most other women. In Gwaine's experience if he were to tell a woman the things he just confessed to Morgana the woman would be overjoyed and eager to finish the conversation. With Morgana it was different. She showed no enthusiasm or disgust to anything he had said to her. She let the words and feelings sit there, they floated about the room like a dense fog waiting for her to accept them.

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily." Gwaine warned her as he stepped back into the hall and Morgana shut the door behind him.


	34. Chapter 33: The Note

Morgana quickly locked the door behind Gwaine and ran over to her window. She quietly called out a fetching spell. Seconds later a light gray pigeon with blue tipped wings appeared on her windowsill. She reached out for the small bird and brought him over to her desk where she carefully tied the note she wrote for Morgause around the bird.

 _Morgause,_

 _My dear friend, I am so sorry. We need to wait a few moments longer. Please do not come to the castle yet. The Knight, Sir Gwaine has been placed as a guard outside of my door. I have tried to dismiss him, but it is no use._

 _Please do not fret for I have come up with a new plan. I will… take care of Gwaine myself. Then I will come down to let in your friend The Masked Man and you and he can continue on as we originally planned._

 _After the words Gwaine just shared with me I will have no trouble making sure he is no longer an issue for us. Even now he continues to try and persuade me to trust him and let him in. Please just stay where you are for a bit longer and I will let you know when it is done._

 _Stay safe my only friend,_

 _Morgana_

Once she was sure the note was secure she carried the pigeon back to the window. The bird took flight and with the speed of an arrow flew through the darken sky to Morgause. Morgana whispered the last line of her note to herself, "Stay safe my only friend." Then she shut the window and turned back to the door. It was time for her to take action and stop cowering in the corner. The first step to taking action would be to eliminate Gwaine. The only person Morgana ever let close to her, and he was the first person to break her heart.

The hurt and hate was building up into a boiling rage inside her as she slowly unlocked the door. The large door squealed as Morgana pulled it open and stuck her head out looking for Gwaine.

"My Lady?" He walked down the hall toward her with a curiously confused expression.

Morgana innocently looked up at Gwaine. She began to speak, but lost the words as she looked into his concerned eyes. Those same deep brown eyes that she stared into the day they met in Market. He had been her knight in shining armor that day. That was before everything changed, and before she even really knew him. He was still just a simple peasant on the street.

"Morgana? Are you alright?"Gwaine asked her as he took her hand.

"Um.. yes." Morgana said shaking her head and clearing away any of the good memories she had of Gwaine. If this was going to work she needed a clear head. She would need to remember what it was she was trying to accomplish. "I want to talk to you." She said as she stepped back into the room and led Gwaine to the edge of her bed.

Gwaine took a seat on the bed next to Morgana and watched as she nervously twirled her long hair around her finger. Despite what she had said Gwaine knew there was something wrong with Morgana. She was being very quiet and cautious, like she was scared or something.

"I… I wanted to apologize. This time I am the one who owes you the apology." As Morgana spoke she slid her hand carefully under her pillow. She ran her fingers over the sheet until she felt the cool tip of her dagger against her thumb. Slowly she moved the dagger behind her back. Making sure that it stayed concealed under her quilt, and away from Gwaine's view.

"Apologize? Morgana, there is no need." Gwaine spoke softly as he held Morgana's hand and smiled at her.

Carefully Morgana stood up. Holding the dagger firmly behind her back she stepped away from the bed and out of Gwaine's view. "Yes I do. I have treated you terribly and you have been nothing but kind to me." Morgana called to Gwaine from the other side of her dressing screen.

"All you have to do is tell me that things are ok. Say we can go back and make things right again." As Gwaine spoke stood up and walked towards Morgana's desk. He eyed some of the papers and items she had placed on the desk while he waited for her to come out from behind the screen.

She moved as quickly and as quietly as she could so that she was standing directly behind Gwaine. If she did it right he would not have the time to react or fight back. Morgana poisoned the dagger while she was standing behind the screen. So that not only should the wound kill him but also the poison. There would be no way for him to survive it.

Morgana held the dagger firmly in both hands. Ready to plunge it in to Gwaine's back, but something stopped her. She envisioned the dagger soaring through the air and into to his back. Then she pictured his face as he turned and saw her standing there. Morgana's hands began to shake as he willed herself to hurry up and kill him. Suddenly the loud chime of the alarm bells began to ring out. Just as Gwaine began to turn around Morgana tossed the dagger under a chest.

"What is going on?" Gwaine spun around and peered out into the hall. He had been completely oblivious the sound of the dagger scraping against the floor. He also did not notice Morgana's worried glances towards the dagger. "Stay here!" He commanded as he ran out of the room and down the hall.

Morgana left the dagger hidden under the chest and ran over to the window. She knew that Morgause must not have received her note and proceeded to enter the castle as they had originally planned. In a panic Morgana tried to come up with a plan to rescue her friend, but she was too frightened to think straight. Her heart was racing and she felt like the entire room was spinning.

The alarm bells continued to chime as Knights ran past Morgana's chambers and down the hall. Morgana stepped out into the hall and watch the group of men race down the long hall. Once the group of men were almost out of sight Morgana saw Morgause and the Masked Man emerge from a narrow alcove. The two of them ran towards Morgana, and into her chambers.

"Thank goodness you are ok!" Morgana grabbed Morgause and hugged her. "I take it you did not get my note?"

"No, I got it. I could not let you do this on your own!" Morgause replied. "Listen we do not have much time. Where did Sir Gwaine go?"

"Uh.. I.. I don't know." Morgana looked at the Masked Man than to Morgause. How were they going to pull this off? With the alarm bells going off the entire castle would be under alert. The two of them would not be able to step foot outside of the room.

"Find him!"Morgause commanded at the Masked Man.

He turned and obediently ran out of the room. Leaving Morgause to tend to Morgana, the two women made their way to Morgana's bed. Carefully Morgause helped Morgana sit down. Then she poured Morgana a cold glass of water to help relax her.

"I couldn't do it."Morgana admitted after taking a sip of the water. "I had the perfect opportunity to rid myself of him, but I couldn't do it. I just kept thinking about how betrayed he would feel."

"Shhh. It is ok. That is why I am here."Morgause said soothingly. "Plus do not worry about his feelings. Remember he is the one who betrayed you."

Morgana knew her friend was right, but still she could not push aside her feelings for him. If Gwaine had to die than Morgana needed to make sure she was nowhere near him when it happened. She could not watch him go through that kind of pain. She would never admit it to Morgause, but Morgana knew that her feelings for Gwaine were more than just some attraction. Morgana knew that she was in love with him, and no matter what he did to her those feelings would remain.


	35. Chapter 34: Fear

"Gwaine! What is going on?" Arthur yelled as he ran over to Gwaine.

"I don't know sire. I was with… I was standing guard when the alarms went off. I came to see if there was something I could do."

"Thank you Gwaine." Arthur put his hand on Gwaine's shoulder. He was clearly glad to see that someone was alright. "Go back to Morgana. Make sure she is alright. I am going to find the other Knights and figure out who is in the castle."

Without hesitation Gwaine ran back to Morgana. As he ran he felt himself begin to smile. He was running back to Morgana and for the first time in a long time Gwaine felt free again. He was not weighed down by the unknown. Things between him and Morgana were not completely worked out, he still did not know if she had the same feelings for him, but he did know that things between them were healing. She clearly had forgiven him for leaving and she did not mention anything about the kiss. So Gwaine felt like he was as light as a feather as he ran back to the one person he would do anything for.

As Gwaine approached Morgana's door he saw a shadow move away from the room and down a corridor. He picked up his speed to try and catch the mysterious person. By the time he rounded the corner and made it to the corridor that he saw the shadow turn down it was gone.

"Morgana!" Gwaine said aloud as she realized the person might have gone into her chambers while he was away.

Gwaine busted through the door into Morgana's chambers and instinctively pulled out his sword. Gwaine stood face to face with the Masked Man. While Morgana cowered in the corner the Masked Man grinned at Gwaine, daring him to attack.

"You should get out of here while you have the chance." The Masked Man said to Gwaine as he drew his sword.

"You're probably right." Gwaine replied. Then he took a few steps forward and lunged at the Masked Man.

"Morgana? Are you alright?" Gwaine called over to her as he swung his sword near the Masked Man's face.

Morgana nodded then winced as she watched the Masked Man nearly stab Gwaine in the side. Gwaine looked down at the spot where the sword would have hit him. Then he smiled and swiftly lifted his sword up, crashing it into the Masked Man's sword. The men moved quickly and precisely as the lunged for each other and dogged there other man's sword.

"You fight well." The Masked Man commented over the loud clashes of the swords.

"I suppose I could say the same about you… If you deserved it!" Gwaine replied.

The flames from the candles lighting the room flickered and swayed. The men's shadows grew furiously on the walls as the men jumped and ducked. Gwaine waved his sword left and right causing the Masked Man to lose focus. Gwaine quickly backed the Masked Man into a corner.

"I will give you a chance to surrender." Gwaine said breathlessly.

The Masked Man smirked. It was clear he was on a mission and failure was not an option. Either he returned victorious or he did not return at all. Gwaine raised his sword high above his head. Morgana turned her head afraid to watch the man die. Just as Morgana thought Gwaine would force his sword into the Masked Man's chest Gwaine threw his sword down and punched the man square in the nose, causing the Masked Man to fall to the ground unconscious.

Gwaine turned around and whipped the sweat from his forehead. Then he walked over to Morgana who was crouched down in the corner stunned by what had happened. Gwaine kneeled down next to Morgana and took her shaking hands into his. He had never seen her so frighten before. Even when she was screaming out in terror from the nightmares she was having she seemed to keep herself relatively composed. Her wide eyes staring at the masked man on the ground, her face had gone completely white, and her lips were dry and cracked.

"It is ok. No one will hurt you." Gwaine said to her. She looked up at him as if she had forgotten he was there until the moment he spoke. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered in her ear. Morgana closed her eyes and held on to Gwaine.


	36. Chapter 35: Magic Cannot Be Tolerated

Morgana heard someone coming down the hall towards her room, but she did not care. She did not want to let go of Gwaine. She felt safe in his arms, like nothing else mattered. She let herself breathe as she melted into his chest. It no longer mattered that he had betrayed her. In that moment he was there for her. He was not trying to trick her or manipulate her. In that moment he protected her. Even though Morgana was not the one who was ever in danger, Gwaine did not know that. So the fact that he fought for her was all Morgana could think about.

"Morgana! Gwaine!" Arthur appeared in the doorway. His jaw dropped and he stared at them in shock as he looked at their arms around each other. He cleared his throat and looked away. That was when he noticed the Masked Man lying on the ground. "What happened?" Arthur ran over to the unconscious man.

"I came back here and found Morgana in the corner hiding from him." Gwaine let go of Morgana and stood up. He reached out his hand to help her up as well. When she hesitated he smiled and winked at her. "Just before I came back in the room I saw someone run down the hall, but I was not able to catch them." Gwaine finished explaining.

Arthur stood up and called for a few of the other Knights to come and bring the Masked Man down to the dungeon. Then he took a few of the other men to go after the person Gwaine saw run down the hall.

"Will you be ok on your own for a bit?" Gwaine turned back to Morgana. She did not seem as shaken up as she was before. "Gaius is down in his chambers alone. I want to go make sure he is ok."Gwaine explained to Morgana.

Morgana nodded and smiled as Gwaine turned and ran down to Gauis. She started to walk over towards her bed when she noticed something on the floor. Morgana froze in her tracks as she realized what the shining thing under the chest by her bed was. Her dagger sat on the ground sparkling in the candle light, the same dagger that she nearly killed Gwaine with. Morgana bent down and picked up the dagger. She stared at it with such hatred. As if it were the dagger's fault that she nearly killed the man she loved.

Her hatred quickly turned to disappointment as she began to cry. What was she doing? Morgana wondered. Yes, she knew she loved Gwaine, but that did not matter. That could not matter. Not if he was planning to report her to the King. When the sun first set that evening Morgana had intended to make sure Gwaine was dead. Then when he tried to turn the situation around and make her believe that he cared for her, Morgana knew that Gwaine was just a filthy rat who she needed to kill. The second he put his arms around her and risked his life for her all of that anger melted away. Morgana felt like she was turning her back on Morgause, her only friend.

"Excuse me, Lady Morgana?" Sir Leon, one of Arthur's most trusted Knights appeared in her doorway. "The King has requested your presence down in the Great Hall." Sir Leon explained and then quickly made his way to the Great Hall.

The walls of the Great Hall were lined with candles and tapestries. The King's trusted advisors and loyal servants stood lined up on both sides of the room. Morgana walked straight down the middle of the room directly towards King Uther, who sat proudly on his throne. As she strode pass the Knights of Camelot she looked to see Gwaine's sly smirk or to him wink as she passed by. She looked at each one of the men's faces, but none of them were Gwaine. Morgana shot her eyes to the floor as she tried to figure out where he was.

When Gwaine had left Morgana's chambers he said he was just going to check on Gaius. He should have been back by the time the King called for everyone to meet in the Great Hall. Morgana stood face to face with Uther and bowed then took her place next to him. Like everyone else she waited to know why they had all been summoned. Then Arthur entered the room with two other Knights and the Masked Man.

"Father, this man was found attacking Morgana." Arthur announced as he walked up to his father.

Uther turned and shot a worried look at Morgana. Unsure of what to do she just nodded. Nothing was going right. The plan was supposed to be flawless. Morgana did not know how she could protect Gwaine, stay loyal to Morgause, and stopped the Masked Man from being killed.

Before Gwaine stormed into Morgana's chambers and fought the Masked Man, Morgause had promised Morgana that everything would be alright. She promised Morgana that she had nothing to fear, and when it was safe she would come back and retrieve Morgana. As Morgana stood looking down at Uther and the Masked Man she knew everything was not alright. Morgause had disappeared into the night without any instruction on what Morgana needed to do. The Masked Man would surely be sentenced to death, Uther and Arthur were still alive, and so was Gwaine. Morgana did not want to see Gwaine die, but it was just another thing that had not gone according to plan.

"Father, there is more. This man did not work alone." Arthur looked about the crowd of people and explained that another person was spotted in the castle. "This man claims that it was the sorcerer known as Morgause."

Morgana held her breath in fear. If one of the Knights caught Morgause as she was trying to escape the castle Uther would have both the Masked Man and Morgause killed.

"Sire, I swear to you I did not know what I was doing." The Masked Man interrupted as he tried to explain his part in the whole ordeal.

"This man claims to have been enchanted. He says that a few months ago Morgause came to him with a tray of different potions. This man says that Morgause told him the potion was to help cure a sickness that he had been facing." Arthur looked down at the man in pity. He knew that it did not matter how well Arthur tried to plead his case. The man had admitted to consorting with a sorcerer and admitted to using magic. Even if it was not for evil, it did not make a difference to Uther. "After drinking the potion the man remembers nothing. He does not remember where he went or what he did. It was not until Gauis found a juice from the rare magenta flower that grows in the East Mountains, and gave it to the man the enchantment was remedied and the man regained consciousness and realized what he had done."

"So you do not remember attacking Prince Arthur or the Lady Morgana in the Market?" The King questioned the Masked Man.

The Masked Man feverishly shook his head. He truly had no recollection of the attack that took place in the market, the numerous secret meetings he had with Morgause to plan the death of Uther and Arthur, and he certainly did not remember standing in Morgana's chambers with Morgause as she ordered him to stay behind and make sure that Gwaine was killed. It was clear that the man was frightened. He knew the extremes of the crimes he was being accused of. He was aware that unless he could prove his loyalty he would be killed.

"Then it is clear…" Uther stood up and proudly scanned the room, looking at all of his loyal subjects as he said, "By the powers vested in me, King of Camelot. I hereby sentence you to death. You have admitted to not only using magic, but also consorting with a known sorcerer. The laws in Camelot are clear. Magic cannot be tolerated!"

With those final words the Knights who brought the Masked Man into the Great Hall dragged him back down to the dungeon where he would wait out his execution. Everyone began to file out of the Great Hall when Uther ordered the rest of the Knights to search for Morgause. "I am sure she hasn't gotten far. She is probably lurking somewhere waiting to see how her plan played out." The Knights quickly followed their orders and ran out of the Great Hall.

"I am so glad you are alright, my dear." Uther said as he took Morgana's hand.

Instinctively she wanted to pull away. If there was one thing Morgana was certain about it was what a cruel and hateful man Uther was. He had just proven it by sentencing the Masked Man to death. It was clear to everyone in the room that the man meant no harm to anyone. Uther was just too stubborn to see that. Although Morgana knew this about Uther she had no choice but to play the part of the loyal Lady. So she took his hand and smiled.

"I promise you, my dear Morgana we will find this Morgause and she will be stopped." Uther said as he led Morgana back to her chambers. "For now I need you to stay here. Where I know you will be safe. I will send for you if we find anything." Uther smiled and patted Morgana on the hand.

Once she was alone again Morgana tried to come up with some way to get word to Morgause. Wherever she was Arthur would track her down. The moment Uther and Arthur discovered her name she became public enemy number one. Uther would stop at nothing to have her killed.


	37. Chapter 36: The New Prisoner

Morgana was lying on her bed waiting to hear word from Morgause. If anything happened to her Morgana would never be able to forgive herself. There was a noise from down the hall, immediately Morgana jumped up hoping it was Morgause. Instead Sir Leon appeared in her door again.

"I am sorry to bother you again, my Lady. The King has asked that everyone come to the Great Hall again. One of the other Knights has found something and the King… well he wants everyone there to see." Sir Leon reached out for Morgana's hand.

Again Morgana walked down the dark halls and narrow stairwells until she reached the Great Hall. Just as it had been earlier that evening the walls were lit and people filled the room. Sir Leon walked Morgana up to the King's side then he bowed and took his place with the other Knights. Unlike the first time they had all gathered in the Great Hall Arthur was already there. The first time he had entered the Great Hall with the Masked Man, but this time he stood on the opposite side of the King. He stared straight ahead waiting for the doors of the Great Hall to open again. Arthur with a frustrated force combed his fingers through his hair as he waited for whatever was about to come through the doors.

With a loud screeching the doors opened and two guards dragged in another prisoner. Uther had found yet another person to execute for no reason. Morgana flashed an annoyed look at Uther. How many more people were going to be hurt because of him? Wasn't one execution enough for one day?As the prisoner was dragged by the guards past the rows of people, being dragged up to the King a chorus of shocked gasps escaped from the crowd. The chains and shackles clanged as he was pulled forward. Morgana curiously peered around on of the guards trying to get a good look at the prisoner, but it was no use. The guards dragging him along kept stepping in her view of him. Finally the guards parted and stood on both sides of the prisoner giving Morgana, Arthur and the King a clear view of the man who was dragged across the room to stand in front of them, Gwaine.

Morgana could not control the loud gasp that escaped her lips causing Gwaine to emphatically look up at her. Then he turned and looked at Arthur, he opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when Sir Leon stepped forward and began to speak first.

"Sire, while searching the castle for Morgause one of the Knights found this hidden among Sir Gwaine's things. Gwaine was keeping it tucked under a bed in Gaius's chambers." Sir Leon handed the King the tiny vile of Reveling Dust. "Although he was reluctant to tell us, Gaius confirmed that the vile you are holding contains Reveling Dust."

The King looked down at the vile in his hand then over to Gaius who stood in the first row of people behind Gwaine and the guards. The King stood up and walked towards Gwaine, staring at him trying to figure out what exactly was happening. The guard on Gwaine's left side put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to kneel before the King. Gwaine's knees slammed into the stone floor. He looked up at the guard and sneered at him.

"Gauis, you have seen this Reveling Dust before?" Uther asked.

"I had experience with it before magic was banned in Camelot. Sire, it is not a harmful potent…" Gaius tried to explain, but the King interrupted.

"Let me ask you this, Why would a Knight of Camelot have magic hidden away in his things? Why would someone who is supposed to be loyal to the crown and to the laws of this land posess such a thing?" Uther asked Gwaine.

Gwaine did not reply he just stayed watching Morgana's shocked face. She must feel so betrayed, Gwaine thought. Just when thing were finally turning back around. Gwaine should have known better. He never should have gone on that stupid quest. It caused him nothing but trouble.

Morgana could not tare her eyes away from Gwaine. He had magic this whole time and she had no idea. He and Gaius could not have been plotting against her if he also had magic. Morgana realized how terribly wrong she had been to assume Gwaine had betrayed her. She had been pushing him away this whole time and he had done nothing to deserve it. Gwaine was more like her than she ever imagined. He did not hate magic like Uther did; instead he accepted it and embraced the power it could give.

"Do you deny that this belongs to you?" Uther asked.

Morgana bit her lip praying Gwaine would choose his words wisely. She had just seen a man be sentenced to death for being involved with magic, and if Gwaine was not careful he would share the same fate.

"Father, this is ludicrous! Gwaine is a good man. Are all of these chains and shackles really necessary. He has proven himself a loyal servant to the throne. Need I remind everyone that it was Sir Gwaine who saved the Lady Morgana and I in the Market and again just this evening. If it was not for his bravery and strength the Masked Man surely would have hurt Morgana." Arthur pleaded his friend's case.

"How can you say that? Do you see how this man behaves? He is supposed to be a Knight of Camelot, but he has been found with magic. He can not be trusted."Gwaine stood up in defense to the King's insult. "He is nothing but a common peasant who is good with a sword." Uther turned his back and waved his hand. As if you brush away the pesky dirt that is Gwaine.

"Sire, please. Arthur is right. I have come to know Gwaine every well these past few months. He is loyal to you I promise." Gaius stepped forward and declared for everyone to hear.

"Well, if he has nothing to hide then why not answer the question?" Uther said as he sat back down in his thrown. "Does this dirt belong to you?"

"Yes." Gwaine growled at Uther.

Gaius's head dropped, Arthur raised his hand to his head in frustration, and Morgana covered her mouth. They all knew the same thing; Gwaine had just resigned himself to the gallows.


	38. Chapter 37: Darkened Cell

Uther did not care to hear anything else about the Reveling Dust or Gwaine. With another wave of his hand he ordered the two guards who dragged Gwaine into the Great Hall to take him down to the dungeon to await his execution. As Gwaine was pulled and tugged by the guards the people in the crowd began to whisper and gossip.

"A Knight with magic?" One person whispered to another.

"If Uther can't even keep his own Knights from using magic how is he going to protect the people?" The other person whispered back.

On the other side of the room more people began whispering. Some people were agreeing with Uther's firm stance on magic, but most of them were shocked and appalled by the way he was treating Gwaine, and even the Masked Man. The people did not agree that his ruling was fair. It was clear to everyone that the Masked Man had no control over his actions, and Gwaine did not even get the chance to explain why he had the magic. Uther just abruptly dismissed both cases and sentenced both men to death.

The dungeon was damp, cold, and dark. It took a few moments for Gwaine's eyes to adjust to the lack of light. He tried not trip as he was pulled down several flights of stairs. The guards tossed him into a cell where he slid across the wet stone floor.

"Well…thank you for your assistance, gentlemen."Gwaine sarcastically called after the guards as they locked his cell and walked back up the stairs.

Gwaine crawled over to the corner where he used the wall to help his get back on his feet. He looked around the empty cell, and there was nothing but dirt, some bits of straw, and puddles of water that had leaked in through the small cracks in the stone wall. The iron bars that held him in were worn, rough, and rusted. The only light came from a torch at the top of the stairs.

"I don't suppose you have any mead?" Gwaine called up to the guards at the top of the stairs. When they did not reply he yelled back, "Is that a no?"

As Gwaine waited for the sun to rise he did not think much about the execution that followed. He mostly thought about his parents. He wondered if they would be proud. Gwaine's whole reason for becoming a Knight was so that he could do something respectable with his life. So that he could bring honor back to his father's name. Despite being accused of using magic Gwaine felt that in some ways he did what he set out to do.

An uncontrollable laughter overcame Gwaine as he imagined what his life would be like if all of the bad things in his life never happened. His parents would have been rich, they would not have died and left him alone at such a young age, and Gwaine would never have grown such a disliking of nobles. He probably would have become the kind of person he hated. A snobby aristocratic prat. "All nobles are the same. They are all stuck up and too proud to see what is staring them in the face." Gwaine said to himself.

Then again if he had not grown a disliking for nobles, and spent all of his time wandering from village to village he probably never would have ended up in Camelot. Therefore he never would have met Arthur or Gaius, and he never would have met Morgana. Morgana was the noble who made him doubt everything he ever believed to be true about nobles. Sure she was stuck up and proud, but she also held a kindness in her. One that Gwaine saw every time he looked in her eyes. Also unlike the other nobles Gwaine had met she had a longing for freedom. To her being a Lady and one of the closest people to the King was more of a curse than an honor. She had a wild spirit that matched Gwaine's instinct to move and go where ever the wind led him.

Gwaine began to wonder what his parents would have thought of Morgana. Would they have approved of his feelings for her? Would they have supported his quest to find the Revealing Dust if it meant securing a future with the woman he loved? It certainly was clear to him while he waiting in the dark cell, he did love Morgana. He would not change one moment of his life knowing that it would mean he would risk never getting to meet her.


	39. Chapter 38: Baffled

"Arthur, you have to do something." Morgana begged.

"What do you think I was trying to do?" Arthur snapped back. "Do you think my Father likes when I publicly disagree with his choices? I did everything I could. He just won't listen." He continued in a more civil tone.

"So you are just going to stand by and let Gwaine die?" Morgana replied hysterically.

Arthur turned around so he was facing Morgana. He could see the fear written across her face. This was about so much more than Uther's decision to have Gwaine executed. Arthur remembered the way Morgana and Gwaine were when he found them in her chambers after the Masked Man attacked.

"Morgana, please tell me you are only upset because someone is going to die… and not because it is Gwaine. Please tell me that what I saw between you two earlier was nothing. Tell me you do not have feelings for him." Arthur spoke quietly, careful that no one else would hear their conversation.

"Arthur, don't be so immature. I just don't think it is right. Uther is murdering innocent men." Morgana said as she gave Arthur an arrogant look.

Arthur did not believe a word Morgana said. He knew her too well, and could tell when she was lying. He was certain there was something going on between Gwaine and Morgana. A relationship between them would be completely unacceptable. If Uther ever found out he would surely have Gwaine killed. It would be seen as improper for a Knight to purse a Lady. Morgana was not some simple peasant. She acted in the role of a Princess and no random Knight would be deemed good enough for her.

"Well, either way. I do not know what you want me to do. I do not want to see Gwaine die either,but I have done all I can to save him. He buried himself by resisting and behaving so poorly in front of everyone."

A hopelessness wave washed over Morgana. Arthur was a coward. He refused to stand up to Uther and fight for what was right. Instead he would stand by and watch an innocent man, his friend be killed. Arthur was no better than Uther. He continued to prove that as he just stood by and watch Uther continue in his cruel ways. Immediately Morgana knew that this was why Gwaine had such a bad opinion of nobles. Gwaine saw them only fight for money and power. Morgana looked at Arthur and shook her head. Gwaine was willing to die for Arthur. He saw something in Arthur that made him break his own rules and serve a noble. Yet Arthur did not have the urge to rescue Gwaine, it was up to Morgana to save him.

"Arthur, if you refuse to help then I will go to Uther myself and demand he let Gwaine go."

"What would that solve? Uther will just dismiss you, and you will probably draw more attention to yourself. He will begin to wonder why Gwaine matters so much to you…. Morgana, if you cannot even hide the truth from me what makes you think you will be able to keep it from Uther."Arthur sat down in a large chair by the fire. He stared at the dancing flames as he said, "Uther is bond to find out eventually and Gwaine will be thrusted right back into the same position he is in now. Do you want to rush that?"

He understood why Morgana was so desperate to help Gwaine. Arthur would do the same thing if roles were reversed and it was someone he loved, but he did not know what more he could do. Uther was the King his word was final. If Arthur continued to push things would most likely get worse.

When Arthur did not come up with another solution to help Gwaine Morgana decided it was useless. If he was not trying to help now then he would never help. As she stomped out of the room she mumbled under her breath, "You are no better than him."

As she made her way out of the room she passed a patrol of guard who were on the lookout for Morgause. Her plan may not have played out like it was supposed to, but the one place where Morgause did succeed was in playing on Uther's paranoia. He had tripled the guards all over the palace. Morgana could not turn a corner without bumping into yet another guard. Cautiously she made her way towards the dungeon. Careful to keep her head down, avoiding eye contact with the guards, the fewer people who stopped her the better. Less questions she would need to answer and less chance of anyone noticing where she was going.

Lightly Morgana stepped down into the dungeon. She picked up the torch that was mounted to the wall as she came down the steps. In the farthest cell from the stairs Morgana found Gwaine sitting on the ground with his knees pulled up to his chest and taking a nap. When he heard footsteps his head perked up a bit and he opened one eye. The moment he saw Morgana he smiled and moved himself so he was closer to the bars of the cell door.

"Are you alright?" Morgana said squatting down next to Gwaine.

"That all depends…." He said with a smirk. "You didn't happen to bring any mead with you, or maybe an apple?"

Morgana broke out laughing hysterically. She gripped the cell door for balance as she flung her head back and belted out. Maybe it was part because she had been so emotional the past few days, but whatever the reason Morgana found Gwaine's joke to be the funniest thing she had ever heard. A man who was just sentenced to death was taking a nap, and the first thing he thought of when he woke up was food.

"I am being serious. Did you bring anything to eat?" Gwaine raised his voice and said, "I have kindly asked the gentleman who guard this place it they could fetch me a cool tankard of mead, but they seem to be hard of hearing."

Morgana bit her lip to stifle another laughing outburst. She raised a finger to her lips and told Gwaine to keep his voice down. If anyone found her down there it would surely cause more trouble for him. Gwaine just winked at Morgana's reaction to his upbeat mood.

"You baffle me." Morgana stated.

"I baffle you? Ha!" Gwaine practically screamed cause Morgana to jump and again press her finger to her lips in a sign to keep quiet. "My Lady, it is you who baffles me. From the moment we met you captured my curiosity. Since then you have continually surprised me and kept me on my toes." He winked at her.

Despite his situation Gwaine remained cheerful and relaxed. Morgana did not understand how it was possible for him to sit there and make jokes and act as though nothing was wrong. Gwaine stretched out and put his chained hands behind his head.

"Can I be honest?" He said turning his head towards Morgana. "I am surprised you are here now." Gwaine's face became serious as he watched Morgana look towards the stairs and away from him. "I thought that after everything that you saw and heard tonight, you would never want to see me again."

Morgana felt her eyes fill up with tears as she watched the flames flicker from the torch she had left at the bottom of the stairs. If only he knew the truth. If he knew that the only reason the Knights were searching the castle in the first place because Morgana and her planned to kill Uther and Arthur. If only he knew that they never would have gone through his things if it were not for her. If Gwaine knew the truth he would be the one who would not want to see her.

"I am sorry." Morgana whispered.

"Sorry?" Gwaine asked. He knew Morgana was about to leave but he reached out and wrapped his hand around the hand she had rested on the cell bar for balance. "Sorry for what?" He persisted.

Gwaine's grip around her hand was strong and tight. Morgana looked down at their hands and thought she would break. She felt like everything she had been keeping bottled up for the past several months would come flooding out, but she quickly choked back her emotions. She carefully revealed a polite smile and slipped her hand out from under Gwaine's grip. She hurried to the stairs without looking back at Gwaine's confused face. Then she picked up the torch and climbed out of the dark dungeon and into the bright hall of the castle. As she reached the top of the stairs she whispered, "I will make it right again."


	40. Chapter 39: Family Bonds

Morgana stood at the top of the stairs for a moment as she decided what to do. Arthur had already refused to help her get Gwaine out of the dungeon. He was just as bad as Uther. He did not care to find out why Gwaine had the dust. Instead Arthur let his friend and loyal Knight be thrown in the dungeon. If Gwaine was going to survive this it was up to Morgana to save him.

With that in mind she confidently made her way down the long hall. Passing guards and other Knights who were still in shock and whispering about the nights events. It wasn't until then that Morgana realized what a long night it had been. When the sun first set she was planning on killing Gwaine, and as the sun prepared to rise over the horizon she was willing to do everything in her power to save him. So much had changed over the course of a few hours, and Morgana hadn't had the time to step back and really think about what was going on. It occurred to Morgana that as far as Morgause knew Gwaine was still a threat and would need to be eliminated. Morgana thought through the events of that evening. Gwaine was a target, but clearly he no longer was a threat to Morgana. The Masked Man who was working for Morgause had been captured, Morgause had barely made it out of the castle without being seen, and now Morgana had to put her plans of revenge on hold in order to help Gwaine.

She stood in front of a large wood door. Mounted on the door was and iron dragon. The symbol was found all over Camelot. It was the same symbol found on all of the Knights capes and armor. The symbol represented the Pendragon Dynasty. It was the Pendragon family crest, and it was now Morgana's family crest. Morgana took a deep breath as she opened the doors and entered King Uther's private chambers.

"Morgana!" Uther's head shot up as he watched her approach his desk with speed and determination. "What are you doing out of your chambers? It is not safe for you to be roaming about the castle."

"What do you mean it is not safe? You already have two people locked away and sentenced to death." Morgana replied sarcastically.

"Yes, but we have found no trace of this scorer called Morgause. Gaius tells me she is very powerful and if she was capable of enchanting that man for such a long period of time her powers must be very strong."

"So you admit that the man was enchanted and had no control over his actions?" Morgana quickly pounced on Uther's words.

Clearly stunned by her abruptness Uther sat back and thought for a minute. Then he cleared his throat and began to speak again. Choosing his words carefully and watching Morgana's heated reaction.

"The man is not being sentenced to death because he fell victim to an enchantment spell. Morgana, the man admitted he knew he was consorting with magic. He searched out a spell or a remedy for his illness. He knew Morgause was a sorcerer. That is why he must be killed." Uther explained this reasoning behind his harsh punishment. He had explained the same thing to several other people before Morgana that the words came out rehearsed and well thought out.

Uther's relaxed tone and clear reasoning just angered Morgana more. He was blind to the fact that this situation had more than one side to it. Uther did not realize that while he saw the man as a threat others saw him as a victim. Morgana tried to make Uther see that the man was merely a victim of a bad situation, but his stubbornness kept him from really listening to the point Morgana was making. Instead of listening to her and taking in the words she was speaking he took her words and turned them.

"Yes, you are right. This man was a victim. He fell into the temptations of magic. This man let his greed and thirsts for power consume him until it was too late. Magic corrupted him." Uther declared.

Biting her lip as Morgana turned her back to Uther and said, "What about Gwaine?"

"Who?" Uther asked as he turned back the scrolls he was reading before Morgana came charging in.

"The Knight you have locked away in the dungeon!" Morgana spat as she turned and glared at Uther. He did not care that he was killing to innocent people. He did not even know who Gwaine was.

"Oh, yes. The scruffy man who won the tournament a couple months back. It is ashamed really, Arthur told me he was coming along well in his training. He would have made a decent Knight. Again, another example of how magic can corrupt people." Uther did not even bother to look up from the scroll he was reading. He had made a decision and nothing Morgana could say would change his mind.

"Magic did not corrupt him!" Morgana yelled as she desperately tried to make Uther see reason.

Uther was used to Morgana's fiery spirit. She often spoke out of turn and openly shared her opinions with Uther. In most cases Uther did not mind, she generally provided him with support and advice. As Morgana screamed and reprimanded Uther for his decision to execute the men his patience had worn thin. His head shot up from the scroll he had been reading and he gave Morgana a warning glance. Uther had spent the entire evening listening to people whisper and gossip about his leadership and the decisions he made. He did not need to listen to the same thing from the Lady Morgana. He had given her a chance to speak her thoughts, but as she continued to stand in front of his desk and demand that he recall his judgment on the men Uther's patience was worn away and he began to grow angry.

"Lady Morgana!" Uther hollered. "This kind of behavior is completely unacceptable. I have made my decision. It is clear to me that Sir Gwaine was working with the scorer Morgause. I cannot and will not spare him just because you cannot stomach the execution." His voice soften as he continued, "My dear, it has been a very exhausting night. You should get some rest. I know it seems like I am being unfair, but these men are receiving the punishment they deserve."

Morgana felt the anger boiling inside of her as Uther tried to send her away. She would not give in so easily and she would not let Gwaine be killed because of her own foolishness. As Uther accused Gwaine of working with Morgause and being a part of the attack that took place earlier that evening, Morgana wanted to scream out and tell Uther that Gwaine had no part in that plan. She wanted to clear Gwaine's name of any misconceptions that Uther was building. Morgana needed to physically cross her arms to keep herself from giving away Morgause, and putting everyone she cared about in more danger.

Frustrated by her presence Uther urged Morgana to leave and find comfort in her chambers. An evil smirk spread across Morgana's face as she slowly made her way around to the other side of Uther's desk. If he refused to listen to her and see what she was trying to show him then she would have to force him to release Gwaine. As she thought about the words she would use and Uther's reaction Morgan could not help but bite her lip in excitement. She held a power over him that no one could ever take away, not with all the magic or spells in the world.

"I demand you release Gwaine." Morgana whispered in Uther's ear.

"Excuse me?" He replied snapping his head way from her so he could see her serious face.

"Did I stutter?" Morgana arrogantly replied.

Uther looked a bit panicked and confused as Morgana stayed strong and stood by her words. Her facial expression remained frozen as Uther tried to figure out what Morgana was doing. She had no power over him. What made her think she could demand something from him?

"I Morgana Pendragon demand that you release those men in the dungeon." Morgana said with a straight face. She watched as Uther's anger filled red face drain to a pale and pasty white coloring as he realized what Morgana was telling him.

"How…. I … It is not…" For once in his life Uther was completely speechless.

"It does not matter how I know. All that matters is that I do…" Morgana paused letting her words sit and fill the air around Uther. "Great news such as this must be dealt with carefully, no?" Morgana asked as she playfully toyed with the feathered quill on Uther's desk. "We would not want your loyal subjects to learn the truth about you and your prefect Queen." Morgana's smirk had turned into a joyous grin as she watched the fear in Uther's eyes grow with each word she spoke.

Uther gulped and in a shaken voice replied, "No one will believe you."

"Do you dare test me?" Morgana questioned. Her head snapping up as her attention darted from the delicate quill to Uther's fear stricken face.

"As your biological daughter and first born I have more rights to the throne than your precious Arthur. If you do as I command I will not declare my rights to the rest of Camelot and this little secrete of ours can stay between us. The naive people of Camelot can continue to worship the ground you and Arthur walk on, and the image of their perfect Queen, who died before her time will not be tainted by the whispers of a mistress."

Carefully watching as Morgana placed the quill back down on his desk Uther nodded in agreement to Morgana's demands. He watched as his daughter stood up and walked towards the door. She stopped a few feet before the door and turned to face him. She politely bowed her head and thanked Uther for his time. The wicked smile that graced her face gave Uther chills. The innocent Morgana that he had watch grow into a beautiful young woman was no more. Some had taken control of her once pure heart.

"Wait!" Uther called as she opened the doors to his chamber. Slowly Morgana turned back towards Uther. "I cannot just release them. People will start to get suspicious. What am I supposed to do?" Uther asked clearly nervous and afraid of Morgana's reaction to his question.

"If you can guarantee them safety then our deal will remain. I will continue to fulfill my role as a loyal Lady to the King." Morgana replied before leaving the room.


	41. Chapter 40: The Verdict

It had only been a few hours since everyone had gone to bed, but the sun was high in the sky and the day was continuing on. Morgana sat up from her bed as she heard someone approaching from down the hall. For a brief moment Morgana forgot what had happened the night before. She almost forgot all about Gwaine who was sitting in the dungeon awaiting his execution. As the footsteps from down the hall got closer Morgana quickly got out of bed and slipped on a robe. She knew that whoever was coming down the hall would most likely announce that Uther required her presence at the execution.

There was a light tapping on her door a few moments later and her door was pushed slightly open. A timid voice called for her from the other side of the door. When Morgana acknowledged that it was ok for the person to enter scraggly boy stuck his head through the crack of the slightly opened door. He had dark short hair and crystal blue eyes. Morgana recognized him as one of Arthur's new servants named Merlin. He was very young and shy. He walked about the castle always looking over his shoulder. He seemed to be afraid of something. He had the same nervous tone as he said, "Excuse me, my Lady. Uther would like you to come to the Great Hall for this morning's ceremony."

"Morning already." Morgana stated as she stepped behind her dressing screen and slipped into a white gown with golden embroidery across the chest and along the edges of her sleeves. As Morgana fumbled with her gold necklace she realized that she had not seen Gwen in a few days. "Where is Gwen when I need her." Morgana said to Merlin as she asked for his help with the clasp on the necklace. Merlin nervously chuckled as he took the necklace from Morgana and placed it around her neck.

"I am sure Arthur has been keeping you very busy."

After a brief moment of silence Merlin said, "You wouldn't believe the things he is making me do. After the ceremony his is making me clean the boots of every Knight in Camelot."

"Well don't let him push you around." Morgana said turning around to smile at the boy. "Arthur is just a baby dressed up as a Knight." She winked at Merlin then took his arm and let him take her to the Great Hall.

As Morgana entered the hall she realized that it had only been a few hours since she had entered the Great Hall and watched as Uther mercilessly ruled the Masked Man and Gwaine were to be executed. Once Merlin and Morgana had reached the row of spectators where Gaius stood, Merlin politely bowed and watched as Morgana walked a few more feet and once again took her place next to the King. Uther turned and looked up at Morgana as he tried to decide whether or not he was going to test her. The doors to hall opened and both Gwaine and the Masked Man were dragged forward and thrown down on the ground in front of Uther.

The people lined up watching everything unfold began to whisper again. Uther glanced around the room at everyone's reactions to the situation. He saw fear in some people's faces and pleased smiles spread across other's. If Morgana was serious about her threat to expose the truth about her rights to the throne then everyone's expressions would switch to confusion and fear. The people would learn that their ruler, their King is not as upstanding as he led them to believe. If the truth came out the people of Camelot would never trust him again. People would begin to revolt against his authority and possibly even reject Arthur's leadership.

Then again, if Morgana did not follow through with her threat and backed down Uther would have let two dangerous men go free. He would have shown the people of Camelot that the law means nothing and holds no power. "Without the law, Camelot will fall." Uther thought to himself.

Taking one last glance over at Morgana before Uther made his decision. Then he held his head high as he stood up and stepped down from his throne to examine the prisoners. It still did not make sense to Uther why Morgana would go through so much trouble to protect these men. It was not as if it was the first time Uther had sentenced someone to death. Morgana was never pleased when a person was killed, but she knew that it had to be done. She understood that the law was clear and anyone who violated it would be punished. Uther looked the men up and down as he made a circle around them. That was when he saw it. A quick glance over to Morgana was all Uther needed to understand what was happening. He watched as Sir Gwaine's eyes remained fixed on Morgana, and in return Morgana caught her breath as she stared down at him with eyes full of love and longing.

"Is this why?" Uther stood in front of Morgana yelling at her. "You would risk so much for this!" He continued to say as he waved his hand in Gwaine's direction.

The people in the crowd looked to one another as they tried to figure out what was happening. No one else noticed the subtle glances shared between the couple. Morgana jumped back at Uther's sudden outburst, and Gwaine instinctively jumped to his feet to protect her. His shackles rattled as they held him back from jumping in to stand between Uther and Morgana.

"I hope it is worth it." Uther said to Morgana as he passed her and stood back in front of his throne.

"I Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot. Hereby recount my previous judgment to have these two men executed. After much deliberation it has come to my attention that without all of the information I cannot condemn these men to death." Uther stopped and watched as the people in the room became even more confused. The people who seemed pleased before were now shaking their heads and the ones who pitied the men smiled at the chance that the men's lives might be spared. "Do not see this as a pardon. Rather than have you executed you are now banished from Camelot."

Faint gasps were heard from the crowd as Uther explained his new ruling. He declared that if either of the men ever stepped foot in Camelot again they would pay for it with their lives. Uther made it clear to the people and the men that he was not doing this to be kind, but instead to serve as a warning. He vowed to not be so lenient the next time something like this happens.

"You must leave Camelot within the hour." Uther announced before stepping down from his throne and leaving the Great Hall. The spectators quickly followed behind him as they tried to figure out what made Uther change his mind. Sir Leon came over to Gwaine and the Masked Man and unlocked their shackles. With a pat on the back from his friend Gwaine was free.


	42. Chapter 41: Goodbye

Following the crowd of people out of the Great Hall Gwaine was led by the Knights back to Gaius's chambers to collect his things. Each of the Knights patted Gwaine on the back and shook his hand. "It was an honor to fight by your side." Some of the men said as they shook his hand. Gwaine never thought any of the Knights disliked him, but he also did not think any of them would have cared to see him leave.

"It looks like you will be missed." Gaius said to Gwaine as he shut the door and began to collect his things.

"Those thick headed fools actually think I am someone worth missing." Gwaine said modestly.

"I suppose that makes me a thick headed fool as well." Gaius said with a halfhearted smile.

Gwaine looked up from the shirt his was trying to stuff into his bag and looked at Gaius. Gwaine realized he would miss Camelot. He was never one for staying in one place for long, but he had made some real connections in Camelot. He had real reasons to actually want to stay. This time he did not have a choice. This time he was not going because he had become bored with the places or the people. This time he was being forced to leave.

"Awe come on Gaius, you can't tell me you are not happy I am leaving. You will not have to worry about anyone sneaking into your chambers and passing out on your bed or anyone stealing your extra apples." Gwaine replied with a smirk.

"Here take one for the road."Gauis said stuffing an apple into Gwaine's bag.

Gwaine nodded and thanked Gaius for all of his help. Gaius was the only real friend Gwaine ever had. Being constantly on the move made it hard for Gwaine to make any real connections with people. He became accustom to being on his own and not relaying on other people's help, but since coming to Camelot Gwaine grew found of Gaius and all of the support Gaius offered.

"I better be…" Gwaine said pointed towards the door and shrugging his shoulders. Gaius nodded and hugged Gwaine before watching him leave.

Gwaine made his way through the castle holding his head high as he thought about the first time he walked through the halls. He strode down the halls rolling his eyes at the elaborate tapestries and the Pendragon crest that was mounted all over the place. He never thought that he would wear that crest proudly. He never thought he would defend the crest and become friends with the noble of that crest. Arthur taught Gwaine a great deal about loyalty. Before coming to Camelot and meeting Arthur he never would have sworn his loyalty to a noble or a Prince, but Arthur showed him that having a title does not make a person selfish and greedy. Gwaine always felt that nobility was defined by what is on the inside not a person's birthright. Although Arthur was born a Prince he proved that he deserves the title he has. Arthur rules with his heart, and is not influenced by the power or greed that other people are fueled by.

The morning sun shone brightly on the steps that led in to the castle. As the light breeze flew past Gwaine's face and through his hair he smiled, feeling satisfied with his life and everything that had happened to him since coming to Camelot. Despite everything Gwanie had no regrets. He took a step forward and away from the doors of the castle when something grabbed him by the arm and tightly pulled his arm back.

"Gwaine…" Morgana could barely speak. She was out of breath from searching for Gwaine. She could not let him leave without saying goodbye.

Part of Morgana wanted to follow through with her threat to expose the truth about her relation to Uther, but she knew that would be a mistake. Uther would watch Morgana very carefully since he knows she is not afraid to go against him. When she made the deal with Uther she demanded that Uther let Gwaine go and make sure he is safe. Even though it was still a form of punishment, banishment was Uther's way of following through with that deal. By banishing Gwaine it protected him from being executed just like Morgana demanded.

"My Lady." Gwaine turned and bowed as he kissed Morgana's hand.

"I am so sorry. I never… I wish…"Morgana wanted to apologize for all of the trouble she had caused Gwaine, but she could not find the words.

"A beauty such as you has no reason to apologize."Gwaine pushed a piece of hair out of Morgana's face and said, "I only wish I knew you will be ok. Whoever this Morgause person is it is obvious she is not going to stop until she has what she wants. Morgana, you need to be careful. Camelot is not safe."

Morgana held Gwaine's hand to her cheek and nodded as he warned her of the danger she might face. She looked in his worried eyes and wondered if maybe she should tell him that she had never been in any danger from Morgause. She wondered what his reaction would be if he knew the truth about her and her magic. Would he accept her for who she is? Would he stand by her and protect her from Uther and Arthur, the two people who he trusts?

Even if she did tell him the truth it would make no difference. Gwaine was not leaving Camelot because he wanted to. He was being forced to leave. If Morgana told him the truth it would not matter there is nothing he could do.

"Promise me you will be careful. Promise me you will set your pride aside and let Arthur keep you safe." Gwaine asked Morgana.

"I…I… Promise." Morgana looked away and whispered.

Gwaine nodded and stepped away from Morgana. He watched as she desperately grabbed his hand and stopped him from walking away. Neither one of them wanted to say goodbye, but they both knew they had no choice. Gwaine looked over to the patrol of guards making their way to the market to do a round check. Then he noticed a small tree just on the other side of the stairs. Still holding Morgana's hand he stepped over to the tree and plucked a tiny white flower from the tree. He looked down at the delicate flower in his hand and smiled. Then he placed the stem of the flower in between his lips and smirked at Morgana. Laughing at his attempt at humor Morgana shook her head and stepped closer to Gwaine. He pulled the flower from in between his lips and offered it to Morgana.

"My Lady." Gwaine bowed and offered the flower up to Morgana. Then he stepped back and turned away from the castle and Morgana. Once he reached the bottom of the steps he turned around and smiled at Morgana. He raised his hand in the air waving his sword through the air as he said his goodbye.


	43. Chapter 42: Respect

" With each step Gwaine took away from the castle Morgana felt her heart being ripped from her chest. She felt the hole inside her grow as her one true love was forced away from her. When he was still standing in front of her with that silly smirk on his face all Morgana wanted to do was wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. Instead she stood back and laughed at his little joke. She knew as she smiled up at him once he was gone she would have no reason to laugh or love again. The bright morning sunlight became blocked by a shadowy overcast that took over the bright blue sky.

"Morgana!" Arthur called as he came running over to her. She turned and walked back into the castle. "Where have you been? The King has been looking for you."

With a quick look over her shoulder and at the fading spec that was Gwaine, Morgana followed Arthur back into the castle. The place that seemed to be closing in around her, for Morgana the castle was not a place of happiness. It was a place of pain and torture. As she walked she looked down at the small flower in her hand and thought about the first time Gwaine had given her a flower. It was the night she snuck out to the court yard and Gwaine did everything he could to make her smile. Even after everything he had been through he remained the same free loving person he always was. Being so close to death did not seem to affect him at all. He maintained his arrogant and foolish sense of humor. Morgana closed her fist around the flower as she stopped in front of Uther's private chambers. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she pictured Gwaine smirking at her; it was an image of perfect happiness. Then following Arthur's lead the entered the Uther's chambers.

"Ah! You have found her, Arthur." Uther said as one of his servants untied this royal necklace from around his neck. The necklace was made of large square pieces of gold and hanging down from the center gold square was a ruby that dangled just above Uther's stomach. "Can you please give us a moment, Arthur?"

"Arthur looked from Morgana to Uther sensing a rise in tension between Morgana and Uther he was unsure what was going on between them, but Arthur obeyed his father's wishes and left Uther and Morgana alone. Once he shut the door behind him Arthur began to wonder if he should have left them alone. With both of their tempers it was likely that they would explode on each other. Arthur chewed on his nail and paced around the hall as he debated about going back into his father's chambers.

Lately Arthur has noticed a change in Morgana. It was as if she was more nervous and frightened. Arthur first noticed it after the attack in the market place. He thought that the traumatic event was the cause in her change of mood, but as time went on Morgana seemed to get worse. She was always looking over her shoulder, she seemed angry, and on edge every time he saw her. If she said the wrong thing while she was with Uther he would certainly explode. He had just spent the night dealing with people who broke the law and threatened Camelot, he would not be in the best mood. Then having Arthur stand up and challenge his authority during Sir Gwaine's sentencing would have continued to push Uther's nerves. Arthur feared for Morgana's safety. If she even started to step out of line Uther would come back at her hard. Knowing Morgna's personality Arthur was sure she would say or do something that could upset Uther. At least with Arthur in the room he could as barrier between Morgana and Uther.

"Arthur?" Morgana's servant Gwen walked up to him with a basket of freshly washed sheets in her hands. "Is everything alright? You seem distressed." Gwen noted as she shifted the basket to rest on her hip.

"Yes. I am fine." Arthur said nodding his head as he continued to chew on his nail and debate over the consequences of interrupting Uther and Morgana.

"Sire, I have known you for a very long time, and you do not seem fine."

Arthur looked up at Gwen and smiled. Gwen's entire family had worked for the royal family so he practically had grown up with Gwen. She had always been around for Arthur, even when it was just to offer a few words of advice or to help him sew on a button. When Arthur was lost and unsure he could always rely on Gwen to be supportive and happy.

"I really am fine." Arthur said squeezing Gwen's hand in an effort to convince her. "I am just worried about Morgana. She hasn't been herself lately."

"Well... I suppose that is to be expected. It has been a long night for everyone."

"Yes, but this has been going on much longer." Arthur said wondering if maybe Gwen knew anything about why Morgana had been acting so strange.

Gwen bit her lip and looked away. She could guess why Morgana had been acting so strange, but she did not feel right telling Arthur her theory. Gwen had noticed the same change in Morgana from the moment Gwaine arrived in Camelot. When Gwen confronted Morgana about Gwaine she denied having any kind of relationship with the Knight, but after Gwen watched how upset Morgana got when Gwaine left on his quest it was clear that the two of them had some kind of relationship. If that was true and they did have a relationship then it would make sense that the Lady Morgana would have been acting strange lately. A relationship between her and a Knight would be absolutely forbidden by Uther, and on top of the nervousness of being found out Sir Gwaine was just banished from Camelot. Gwen would have been more surprised if Morgana was not acting strange.

"If I am not mistaken the Lady Morgana was close to Sir Gwaine." Gwen said still afraid to give away too much information.

Immediately Arthur's eyes lit up. It all made sense. He knew that there was something going on between the two of them, but he did not think about the fact that Gwaine could be the reason Morgana had been acting so strange. Arthur had no idea how long their relationship had been going on so it was a possibility that was the reason behind Morgana's behavior.

"Yes, they were close." Arthur said as he smiled at Gwen and thanked her.

"Feeling better since he understood why Morgana had been acting so strangely Arthur decided it would be best to leave Uther and Morgana alone. He thought Morgana may even benefit from some time with Uther. The King had seen Morgana as a daughter and could provide some comfort and support that Morgana would want and need.

Inside Uther's chambers Morgana was left alone standing facing Uther who was leaning up against his desk. The moment the door shut Uther's expression changed from warm and welcoming to fierce and threatening. Morgana had caught him by surprise when she threatened to expose his secret. He had no choice but to go along with her demands. She had threatened him and humiliated him for the first and last time. Uther was not going to let Morgana hold power over him any longer.

"Ah, Morgana." Uther said as he walked over to her and placed his hands around her and pulled her close. He smiled at her as if nothing had ever happened between them and Morgana was still a person he trusted. "How are you my dear? I am sure the events of last night were very hard for you." Uther's smiled turned and twisted into one of devious joy. He was pleased with the thought of Morgana having a hard time.

"Morgana's jaw dropped a bit as she watched the man she had grown up thinking she could trust turn against her. She watched as he began to turn the tables and restate his power over her. Now more than ever Uther wanted Morgana to know who was King and who she needed to fear. Uther wanted Morgana to fear him and the consequences if she ever thought about stepping out of line again. He knew that he needed to be strict and firm with her if he was going to have any luck in keeping her close, and eventually get things back to the way they were between the two of them.

"You know, I actually need to congratulate you. It would seem all that time you have spent by my side has taught you how to take control and rule over your people." Uther said stepping away from Morgana and moving back over to his desk. "Even though you played your game well you should know it will be the last time you get a chance like that. It will not happen again." Uther's smile dropped down into a straight line, making his face completely somber and serious. "I gave you what you asked. I was quite generous with you, and now as your father I expect that you will follow through with your part of the deal and remain a respectful and polite Lady." Uther said.

"If you were half the King you claim to be you would understand that loyalty and respect are earned not demanded. You would also know that a Lady will always remain true to her word." Morgana arrogantly replied. She knew Uther was trying to scare her and she was not about to give him that satisfaction. As long as Uther wanted Morgana's identity to remain a secrete Morgana held the power.

"You continue to test me? Morgana, I have been quite fair in trying to keep you happy. I let that scruffy Knight keep his life, when I should have executed him."

"It is not I who is testing you my Lord. It is you who is testing me." Morgana confidently replied.

"Are you threatening your own father?"

"Morgana held her head high and stood across from Uther as she said, "You are no father of mine!" Then she turned to leave Uther's chambers, but was stopped by the hard yank of Uther's firm grip on her arm.

"Whether you like it or not I am your father. As such I will have your respect and loyalty or you will face the consequences." Uther threatened.

Unfazed by the threat Morgana turned her nose up at Uther and waited for him to let her go. She would not be pushed around by him any longer. Morgana knew who she was and was going to stand up for herself and others like her. In some ways learning the truth about Uther and her magic really helped Morgana find the courage and confidence she needed to take control of her own life. With this knowledge Morgana refused to play the part of the silent Lady of the King.

Angry that Morgana was not cooperating with him Uther swung open his chamber doors and dragged Morgana down the hall. When they passed guards or Knights on patrol Uther just glared at them. Out fear of what could happen if they were to question the actions of King Uther the Knights and guards looked away without saying a word. No one was there to protect Morgana as she was pulled down stairs and hallways until finally Uther unlocked a large door and shoved Morgana through it. Then he slammed the door shut and looked through the tiny window in the door and said, "I will have your respect! When you are ready to give me that respect I will tell the guards to let you out, but until then I leave you alone in this room to think about whether or not it is a wise choice to go up against me." Then Uther stormed back to his chambers.


	44. Chapter 43: Trapped

The floor was covered in hay, the walls were caked with dirt, and the only light came from a small rectangular hole in the wall. To be sure no one could go in and out of the small hole iron bars were placed in the hole. Sounds of people walking outside echoed through the small room, and shadows of Knights doing their drills flickered past Morgana as she stood looking around her prison cell. It might as well be a cell in the dungeon Morgana thought to herself.

She made her way to the back wall and sat down against it. There was no point in trying to find a way out of the room because Uther would just find another way to trap her. He was frightened by her and Morgana knew that. She knew that since she exposed his secret Uther would work even harder to keep her under control. The fear that she might step out of line and unravel his tangled web of lies would drive him insane. Morgana smiled to herself as she imagined Uther glancing over his shoulder searching in fear for something lurking in the shadows waiting for the moment when it finally exposes itself.

At one point in her life Morgana really respected Uther and his authority. At one point she saw him as a good leader and a fair minded man. Morgana felt as though a veil had been lifted so that she could finally see Uther for who he really was. She saw the hatred and cruelty pour out of him. Morgana saw Uther as a hard headed stubborn man whose blindness and cruelty was going to be the reason behind his death.

Morgana settled herself against the wall and picked up a piece of straw. She flicked and twisted the brittle piece of straw until it snapped in half. Then she flung the two pieces across the room and fell on the floor to blend in with the rest of the hay on the ground. Morgana rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She listened to Sir Leon shot out orders to the Knights who were still doing their drills. She imagined Gwaine standing in line with the other Knights chomping away on an apple leisurely glancing around the court yard at the other servants and works buzzing around.

He had been gone a few short hours and Morgana already missed him. She craved the sound of his voice in her ear. His voice comforting her and telling her everything was going to be alright. She wanted to melt into the safety of his arms like she had done before. The more Morgana thought about it the angrier she became. If it was not for Uther, Gwaine would still be in Camelot. He would never have had to leave her. If it was not for Uther Morgana would not feel like she has to lie to everyone. She could have told Gwaine the truth about her magic. If it was not for Uther Camelot would be a much happier place. It would not feel like a prison or a land of war. People would not have to live in secret and in the shadows, where Uther cannot see them.

As Morgana's hatred grew her eyes flashed open to see a tiny pigeon perched in the square opening in the wall. The small bird chirped at Morgana causing her to tilt her head to side as she stood up and made her way to the hole in the wall. Carefully she slid her hand in between the iron bars so she could reach the pigeon. Gently Morgana wrapped her fingers around the pigeon and pulled him pass the iron bars into the room with her. Softly caressing the bird Morgana softy hummed and made her way back to her spot against the wall. As she sank back down the floor Morgana smiled at the blue tips of the bird's wings. Tied to the claw of the tiny pigeon was a small note. Morgause had written to Morgana and sent her note by Retrieval Pigeon. While Morgana unfolded the note from Morgause the pigeon hopped over to pile of straw and started picking at tiny pebbles on the ground. Morgana read her note aloud as she watched the pigeon.

 _Sweet Morgana_

 _I hope all is well. I am sorry I have not been able to contact you. The castle is not safe and I could not risk coming to check on you. Please tell that we have accomplished what we set out to do. While we were unable to put an end to Uther's tyranny please tell me that you and the Masked Man were able to stop that knight from telling Uther of your power. Dear Morgana, please tell me you are safe. I will come to you as soon as I am able. Until then promise me you will remain peaceful remain quite, and remain careful. I am unable to help you if Uther does learn the truth about your power. Stay by Uther's side and make him believe you are his loyal Lady. Do not give him reason to doubt you. At least I know you will be safe if Uther believes you are on his side._

 _Your worried friend,_

 _Morgause_

Morgause was right. It was too dangerous for her to try and visit Morgana. Uther had everyone out looking for Morgause, and if she risked coming to the castle someone would surely see her. Morgana bit her lip as she looked for a way to write back to Morgause. She held the note in her hand and smiled as she remembered one of the first spells Morgause taught her. Slowly she ran her fingers over the back side of the note and closed her eyes. A warm and tingling sensation worked its way through Morgana's body. Once the sensation reached her finger tips Morgana felt something like pins pricking her fingers. Morgana opened her eyes and rubbed the back side of the note. The not grew warm as Morgana's eyes flashed gold and she whispered the words to the spell. Within moments letters started to appear on the backside of the note. Morgana wrote back to Morgause and explained what happened to the Masked Man. She also explained why she did not kill Gwaine. "I was wrong. He can be trusted. More than that he has used magic! Morgause, I know I told you differently before but things are different now. I love him. For now he is safe and away from Camelot, so we no longer need to worry about him." Morgana explained.

As soon as Morgana finished the spell and had written her note back to Morgause she tied the small piece of paper back on to the pigeon's claw. Then she carried the pigeon back to the hole and helped him slip through the hole. She watched as the blue tips of the bird's wings glistened in the sunlight. The tiny pigeon took off quickly and flapped his wings fiercely as he made his way to Morgause.


	45. Chapter 44: Letters Between Sisters

Morgana had been locked in the small room that Uther threw her in after Gwaine was banished for a week. She had grown tired and impatient. It was clear Uther had no intention of being a father to her. He just was trying to force her to respect him, and if she did not respect him then Uther wanted her to fear him. After spending all that time trapped in the small, dark, and dirty room Morgana knew that there was no hope for reconciliation with Uther. She knew he would never openly accept her as his daughter, and he certainly would never accept her if he knew the truth about her magic.

"Morgana." Arthur said as she slowly opened the door to Morgana's prison cell.

Startled by the sound of the door sliding against the stone floor and the sound of hay being pushed into a pile by the door Morgana jumped up from her spot on the floor. She glared over at Arthur as he came into the room and reached his hands out to Morgana. "Are you alright?" He asked as Morgana turned away from him./p

"I am perfectly fine." She replied as she crossed her arms.

"Oh please Morgana, I am trying to help you."

Help me?" Morgana snickered. "I suppose you were too busy to help a week ago?"

"Be reasonable. I have to be careful with what I say to Uther. If I push him too hard he will lash out."

"Lash out? Arthur, do you hear yourself? Uther has already lashed out. He has completely lost his mind. He locked me down here for what? For trying to show him reason." Morgana paused and turned to face Arthur. Her tone became calmer and more pleasant as she said, "I know I am not the only one who is noticing it. Uther has become angry and frustrated with the world. He is the one who is unreasonable, and people are beginning to talk. If he continues to rule over the people in this controlling manor the people will begin to rebel."

"I know... I know you are hurt Morgana. I know that you were close to Gwaine, I was too..."

"I am not talking about Gwaine." Morgana interrupted. "I am trying to tell you what will happen if things don't change."

"Morgana, Uther had to banish Gwaine. If he did not uphold the law the people of Camelot would lose respect for him. Please do not take your anger out on him. He is trying to help."

"Help? Help who?" Morgana asked.

"You are being difficult. If you would just apologize to Uther instead of throwing a fit I am sure he would forgive you and let things go back to the way they were."

"You are joking. You have no idea what is going on here, do you?" Morgana turned her back to Arthur again as she said, "You keep saying that you want to help, but you are being just as bad as Uther. You refuse to listen to anyone who may be saying something different." Morgana mumbled as she finished saying, "You are no different than he is... things will never change."

Frustrated by Morgana's stubbornness, Arthur huffed out of the room and left Morgana alone to wait for a reply from Morgause. Once Morgause knew it was safe she would come back to Camelot and help Morgana out of her prison. Morgana would be free to use her magic and make Camelot a place where magic is embraced not feared. In some ways Morgana hoped that Arthur would be different than his father. She hoped that once Arthur became King he could change things for the better, but instead Arthur proved he was just like Uther. They both were stubborn and blind.

Time passed slowly as Morgana sat against the wall watching the sun rise and set, listening to the conversations of servants out in the court yard. She heard one maid make a comment about how annoyed she was with Uther and his attitude. It was clear to Morgana that she was not the only one who was angry with Uther. The people of Camelot were starting to see Uther's true nature. Soon enough Morgana would be able to take control of Camelot and make things right again. Morgana passed the time by thinking of a way to dispose of Uther and Arthur. The last time her plan was not well thought out and there were too many chances for things to go wrong.

The first plan Morgana had was to ask Morgause to find another assassin to help them kill Uther and Arthur. That way both Morgause and Morgana could keep away from the actual crime. It would help keep Morgause safe by not risking her getting caught in the act. This plan would also make sure that the people of Camelot will willingly accept Morgana as their new leader. The people would not know that she had anything to do with the deaths of the King and Prince. Unfortunately Morgana knew that the plan was too good to be true. It was not much different than what Morgause and she had tried with the Masked Man. There were still too many holes in her plan.

If Morgana was going to get what she wanted then she need a plan that was unpredictable. However Morgana was going to get rid of Uther it had to involve magic. The idea of killing Uther with the thing he feared most was too good to pass up.

A light pecking noise started from around hole in the wall. Morgana eagerly looked over to the window. A bright smile crossed her face as she noticed the familiar blue winged pigeon. Having spent so much time trapped in that room Morgana grew weak, so when she went to walk over to the hole in the wall and retrieve the pigeon Morgana needed to use the wall for support. Her legs shook as she slowly reached up on her toes for the bird. Once the pigeon hopped into her hands Morgana pulled him into the room and fell to the floor.

"Hello my friend." Morgana said while petting the small bird and while she untied the note from around his claw. "Let's see what Morgause has to say, shall we?" Morgana said as she smiled at her little friend.

 _Sweet Morgana,_  
 _I am so sorry for everything you have gone through. I wish I could have been there to prevent all of this. Now that Uther knows that you know what happened to your parents and that he is your real father things are more complicated. I hope he has not swayed your opinion of him and Arthur._  
 _While I am glad to hear that Sir Gwaine is no longer a threat, I am worried that your feeling for him are beginning to cloud your judgment. You have given yourself up and put yourself in a tight spot in an effort to protect this man. Morgana, he does not even know the real you. If he were to find out the truth about your magic? You are giving up so much for a man who will not stand beside you if Uther attacks. I know you told me that he was found with magic, but that is every different than having the power of magic. I am just not sure he would understand if he knew the truth. Although I disagree with what you did for this man I understand your reasoning. What is done cannot be undone. Now we must plan for the future, and we need to find a way to keep you safe. Uther will be watching you even closer now that he knows you are not afraid to go against him. Things in Camelot are beginning to calm down a bit. I will come for you in three days. We will leave Camelot and find a safe place to stay until we are ready to go forth and attack Camelot. Stay strong my Sweet Morgna. You have become like a sister to me, and I do not know what I would do if I lost you too. Please be careful and hold your tongue until I can come and help you._

 _Your forever loyal sister,_  
 _Morgause_


	46. Chapter 45: Death Of Love

Patiently Morgana waited for Morgause to come and get her out of the castle. Finally Morgana would be free. She would not need to keep her power hidden once she was a way from Uther and Arthur. I dim glimmer of light seemed to be shining at the end of the long dark tunnel Morgana was traveling through. As soon as Morgause came for her they would be able to devise a plan to put an end to Uther and Arthur. Morgana's so called family, she snorted at the thought. It was her father who locked her down in that room to begin with and her brother who left her there to rot. They were no family of hers. Morgana's true family was the one she had grown up with until Uther had them killed. Her true family included Morgause, a woman who stood by Morgana when she did not have anyone to help her and guide her. It also included Gwaine, the only man Morgana ever loved. Gwaine was the only person who was able to see past her barriers and help her open up and enjoy the small things in life.

Once Morgause and Morgana got rid of Uther and Arthur Morgana would be free to be with her family and the people she cared about. She and Gwaine might even get the chance to be together. Morgana closed her eyes and imagined what her life would be like if Uther and Arthur was gone.

Morgana imagined the castle being full of light and joy as she glided down the halls towards the Great Hall. She felt the warmth from the rays of sun that broke through the windows in the hall. People lined the walls of the hall smiling and cheering as she made her way to the throne. Morgana looked ahead at the empty throne in front of her and saw Gwaine and Morgause standing on both sides of the throne. Both of them smiling at Morgana as she made her way to them and the throne. Once Morgana was just a few feet from the throne Gwaine stepped forward and extended his hand out to her. Graciously Morgana placed her hand in his and felt his grip tighten as he pulled her close and smirked at her. Then he walked her up to her throne and knelt down on one knee in front of her, and kissed her hand. Morgana felt like she would explode with happiness when Morgause rested her hand on Morgana's shoulder. With the support of her family Morgana stood up proudly as Gwaine stepped aside and took his place by her side. Morgana greeted the people of Camelot and took the hands of both Morgause and Gwaine as she declared that the law banning magic from Camelot would be abolished.

Happy with what she imagined Morgana opened her eyes and smiled at her wonderful idea of a life. A life without Uther and Arthur would have been a perfect life in Morgana's mind. Unfortunately it was too perfect to be real. Until Morgause came for Morgana her idea of the perfect life would be just a dream. Morgana closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep. If she couldn't have her perfect life she might as well stay asleep dreaming of what will be.

When Morgana awoke a few hours later she awoke in a cold sweat, panting, and her heart racing. It had been a while since Morgana was awaken by nightmares. The last one she had was about Gwaine fighting the Masked Man. It was absolutely terrifying. Morgana thought Gwaine would die, and when her dream came true Morgana was even more terrified. Thankfully Morgause explained to Morgana that her dreams were visions caused by the overload of built up magic within her. From that point on Morgana began to use her magic to prevent any kind of over load. She used simple spells to be sure that no one would see her.

Morgana had just used magic when she wrote Morgause the letter a few days before. That meant that the dream was not caused by an over load of magic. This time the dream was a warning. It was trying to tell her something. As Morgana gained control of her breathing she played the dream back in her mind. Just thinking about the dream made her catch her breath and gave her chills. She dreamt that she was walking down a long and dark hall way, her heart was racing as she pushed open two heavy wooden doors. On the other side of the door stood Arthur and all of his Knights, Gwaine stood just behind Arthur. He drew his sword as an army of brutes emerged from behind Morgana.

Everyone began fighting around Morgana, who stood still watching Gwaine swerve around couples battling and dogging the points of swords flying through the air as he approach her. Morgana felt a warm sensation travel through her body. Similar to when she is about to do a spell, but this time it was because she knew her beloved Gwaine was coming to save her. He stood in front of her staring down at her with eyes full of disappointment and confusion.

"Morgana... how..." His voice trailed off.

Morgana looked up at Gwaine and realized that he had not come to save her. He had come to kill her. Morgana stepped back in fear and tried to find a way for her to slip out of the room and get away from Gwaine. She quickly turned around towards the door to see that the door and all the walls caught on fire. Some of the Knights began shouting and directing people out of the room, but Gwaine stood in his spot by Morgana refusing to let her out of his sight.

"We need to leave!" Morgana shouted as she turned to face Gwaine again.

Gwaine quickly lifted his sword to Morgana's throat watching as the fear engulfed her. The bright emerald eyes that he admired had turned pale, her skin was pasty and drained of the bright color it once had, and her long shiny hair had become brittle and dirty. When Gwaine looked at Morgana he did not see the woman he was in love with. Instead he saw a woman who was consumed by power and hatred. He pressed the sword against her neck and a tear fell down Morgana's cheek.

"I...I..." Morgana gulped. "I love you."

She closed her eyes feeling the sharp sword rubbing against her neck. She mumbled the words to a spell that would help her escape Gwaine. When she opened he eyes again the warm sensation had reached her face and her eyes flashed gold. Gwaine was forcefully shoved way from her and smacked hard into a table. As Gwaine flew through the air Morgana reached out her hand in an effort to help him, but it was too late the spell worked and Gwaine was knocked out.

Morgana knew she should run. The fire was spreading throughout the castle, and if she was going to make a clean escape she needed to leave. Torn between freedom and love Morgana did not know what to do. She could not make her legs move. She looked over at Gwaine's still body covered in chunks of wood from the table he landed on. She could not just leave him to burn, so she ran to his side and cleared away pieces from the broken table.

"I am so sorry, my dear." She cried.

Gwaine opened his eyes and looked up at her in a daze. He smiled and held her hand on his cheek. Then he moved it so he could kiss her hand. Morgana bent down over him and gently kissed him on the lips. For a brief moment Gwaine smirked, but as his surrounding became clearer and he remembered what happened he quickly slid out from under her. In a panic he felt around for his sword, and the moment his fingers gripped the weapon he plunged it into Morgana's stomach. Sure that Morgana was too weak to move Gwaine carefully stood up and said, "I loved you, but..."

The dream was so vivid Morgana could have sworn that it really occurred. She rested her hand over the spot where Gwaine stabbed her and saw that there was no blood and no sword, but the spot was sore. Morgana began to cry at the memory of the horrible dream. She tried to remind herself that it was only a dream, but then she remembered what happened the last time she had a nightmare like that. The dream came true...


	47. Chapter 46: The Cottage

Morgana awoke the next night tossing and turning. The hay that was piled underneath her had been pushed and shoved into piles that surrounded her. She had the same horrible nightmare again. The one where she led an attack on Camelot and Gwaine killed her. Morgana curled up on the hard ground as a chill ran through her. She was terrified that her nightmare would become reality. As she laid there trying to erase the haunting images from her mind Morgana heard a something stir just outside her door. She tried to sit up and see what made the noise, but she was too tired and weak. She was able to prop herself up on her elbows. Just as she began to sit up the door to her prison was pushed opened.

"Morgana! Oh my!" Morgause gasped as she ran to Morgana's side. "What has happened to you?" Morgause asked her friend.

Seeing Morgause again gave Morgana the hope and strength she needed. Morgana knew that since Morgause was there things were going to be better. She was one step closer to having that perfect life she imagined.

"It is nothing." Morgana said as Morgause helped her stand.

"Uther is an evil man, to do this to his own daughter!"

It does not matter, as long as we are together." Morgana smiled.

Morgause carefully led Morgana out into the hall. When she entered the castle she used a special knock out powder to put the guards asleep. If they could move quickly enough they would be able to make it out of the castle without being seen.

The two of them swiftly slid from shadow to shadow as their way was lit by the stars and moon above. As they passed the stables Morgana got an idea. She stopped in her tracks causing Morgause to turn around and tug on her arm.

"Horses." Morgana said. "We can take the horses and ride farther away."

Unsure whether or not she wanted to waste the time trying to saddle horses or if it would be safer to just continue on foot, Morgause stopped and debated. Then agreeing that on horses they would be able to travel farther on horse Morgause used her magic to unlock the door to the stable. Then Morgana picked two horses that were rarely used by Arthur and Uther so that no one would notice that they were missing. Trying to speed up the processes Morgause used a spell to saddle the horses. With the thumbing of hooves against the stones Morgana and Morgause were speeding into the woods and away to safety.

"Just a little farther, Morgana. Over that mountain there is a clearing and a river. We can stop there for a bit. Once we have rested we will continue through the forest until we come to my cottage."Morgause explained as the road out of Camelot.

The sky grew light as they moved through the forest. Birds began to emerge and chirp at the round ball of light that was rising over the horizon. The rows and rows of trees finally broke and exposed the clearing that Morgause had mentioned. So Morgana and Morgause tied up the horses and sat down for a rest. After siting in silence for a while Morgana finally said, "I wonder if anyone has noticed I am missing yet."

"I am sure they have so we cannot rest for long. We need to travel farther into the forest and get to my cottage we will be safe there." Morgause said as she filled her flask with water.

Morgana sat down on a rock and slid the hood from her cape off. She watched as a doe came out into the clearing and began to graze. The young animal seemed so innocent and naïve compared to Morgana. The doe did not know anything of betrayal or hurt all it knew what how to survive. Morgana felt a strange connection to the animal. Morgana was once like the little doe, she too was naïve to the world around her. It was not until a few months before that Morgana was exposed to the cruelty of the world. Since being exposed to the real world Morgana's only objective was to survive.

Startled by something the doe dashed off deep into the woods. In an instant the peaceful moment that the doe was enjoying was gone. He was back on the run and back to fighting for his life. In moments Morgana would also need to dash into the woods and find cover./

"Morgana, we should start moving again. Who knows how long it will take for Uther to alert the guards and Arthur."

They rode for another hour or so when Morgause stopped suddenly and dismounted her horse. Morgana followed her lead and also dismounted her horse. Then Morgause lead Morgana down a small hill and through a wall of thick ivy. In front of them was a small cottage that was almost unnoticeable among the trees and vines. The cottage was nestled up against the side of a mountain so that the mountain served as a sturdy wall for the cottage. Vines climbed up the other three walls of the cottage acting as a sort of camouflage for it. There was also a large tree branch that went through the back wall and through the front of the cottage. It was perfectly hidden within the forest. Morgause cautiously opened the door and looked around the inside of the cottage to be sure no one had found her hiding place. When she was sure the cottage was safe she waved for Morgana to follow her into the cottage.

"It isn't exactly the castle with warm beds and fancy decorations, but it is in a perfect location. Not too far from Camelot and still perfectly hidden from those pompous Knights." Morgause boasted.

"It is perfect." Morgana said.


	48. Chapter 47: Harpen and Morgause

Tossing and turning Morgana could not awake from her horrible nightmare. The sweat dripped off of Gwaine's forehead as he stood breathlessly in front of her. He had just fought his way through the battling groups of Knights and Brutes to get to Morgana. Her own heart raced at the mere sight of him. A wave of panic and relief washed over her as she saw him in the Great Hall standing proudly with Arthur. She knew he had made it out of Camelot alive after Uther banished him so she was relieved to see him alive and well, but just as soon as she could take a breath of relief the sheer bone chilling feeling of panic set in as she realized Gwaine was not on her side. He was here to fight her and he was still loyal to Arthur.

As the battle raged on around the two of them Morgana watched the series of different emotions flash across Gwaine's face. Starting with surprise and shock then ending with hurt and disappointment as he said, "Morgana… how…" Aware that Morgana was having the same nightmare again she anticipated the feeling of the sharp blade against her throat and the brutal stabbing pain of her heartbreaking over the love she obviously lost. Just as before Gwaine held the blade against her throat and left it there for a moment before Morgana used her magic and tossed him on top of a table.

Although this time something was different. Instead of just holding the blade up against her neck this time Morgana noticed Gwaine open his mouth to speak. His eyes full of pity and his normally cocky smile was a curved frown of worry. Moments before Morgana's spell sent him flying across the room Gwaine opened his mouth. He was about to say something, but it was too late. Morgana could not control her own actions. She instinctively said the spell just as she had done all of the other time she had the nightmare. Gwaine went flying and the dream continued on just as before ending after the moment when Gwaine stabs her.

"Morgana!" Morgause shouted as she tried to shake Morgana awake.

When Morgana finally did wake up she was startled by the state of the cottage. Shards of broken pottery were scattered all over the floor. The two wooden chairs that were once neatly placed around a small table in the middle of the one room cottage were toppled over with pieces snapped off. Even the bed Morgana had been sleeping in was torn apart. Her thin pillow had been ripped to shreds and the single wool blanket she had was tossed on to a hook across the room by the door.

"What…"Morgana was still shaken by her dream and could barely speak.

"Oh my poor Morgana." Morgause said as she rushed to the bedside to comfort Morgana. "You were having another nightmare. I tried to wake you, but you were too far in."

Morgana nodded already knowing she had a nightmare, but that still did not explain how the cottage ended up so trashed. It looked as if someone had come in and tried to rob them. Almost everything was shattered or torn apart.

"What was your nightmare about, my dear?" Morgause asked. "Whatever you dreamt about it caused you to get so worked up you began to uncontrollably release your magic. I watched your eyes flash open and spark gold as you raised your hand and mumbled something. Then before I knew it you were breaking pots and sending things flying across the room." Morgause was clearly worried about Morgana, but she had an impressed smirk on her face as she told Morgana what happened.

"You mean I did all of this… In my sleep?" Morgana replied shocked at her own ablity.

With a chuckle Morgause said, "Yes my dear, your power has grown a lot over the past few weeks."

Slowly Morgana sat up and smiled as she took another look around the destroyed cottage. The mess and destruction was proof that Morgana was stronger than Uther ever imagined possible. It was proof that with the help of Morgause, Morgana would be capable of gaining her freedom, and granting freedom for others like her in Camelot.

"Actually…" Morgause said as she picked up one of the chairs and used a spell to put the chair back together. "I think your power has grown enough that you can start doing harder spells. Move away from those silly house spells."

Curious about what Morgause was leading to Morgana stood up and walked over to the table. She took her friends hand and sat her down in the chair she had just fixed. Morgana knew that while she was asleep Morgause had been busy planning and plotting their next attack on Uther. The only thing that worried Morgana was that this new plan of Morgause's was going to require Morgnana to use her magic. Having only learned simple spells like how to make apples disappear and how to write notes without ink, Morgana did not think she was ready to do any more difficult spells. No matter how much Morgause said her power had strengthened she still was not confident enough to agree to such a plan.

"Don't look at me like that, Morgana. I have an idea, but I want you to promise me something." Morgause stood up and squeezed Morgana's hand. Then she led her back to the bed and opened a trunk she had hidden under the bed. Inside the trunk was a few books, pieces of jewelry, and the thing Morgause pulled out was wrapped in a black piece of cloth.

"Years ago I met a by the name of Harpen. He taught me all kinds of spells and I spent a lot of time traveling with him. He too lost his family thanks to Uther." Morgause ran her fingers over the cloth as she smiled down at the round thing that was covered by the cloth. "We were in love." She said as she lifted her head and smiled at Morgana. "One day he brought me here to this cottage. He told me he had built it for us. Then he brought me to the clearing we stopped in on the way here. He sat me down next to the river and told me he loved me. He pulled this out of his pocket and handed it to me." Morgause told Morgana as she handed the object to Morgana.

The cloth was worn, dirty, and wrinkled but Morgause still loved at it with love and admiration. Morgana carefully lifted the corner of the dusty cloth and unfolded it so it would reveal a silver bracelet. The bracelet was in perfect condition. The engraved leaves and vines were not tarnished or rusted, and the beautiful bracelet was barely even dusty.

"It is beautiful." Morgana said as she held the cloth and bracelet in her hand.

"It is. Like many things Harpen gave me it is more than it seems. I too experienced nightmares and Harpen helped me overcome them. He gave me this bracelet in the form of a proposal, but with the right spell put on it the bracelet serves as a shield that can block your dreams."

"You mean I would not have nightmares anymore?" Morgana clarified.

"Yes, my dear."

Morgause picked the delicate bracelet up and examined it before placing it around Morgana's wrist. Then she explained that the spell is a powerful one and requires the power of at least two sorcerers. Since Morgause saw the increase in Morgana's powers she was sure that the two of them would be able to do the spell and make the bracelet work.

"I hate to see you go through this. I know how horrible those nightmares can be. I feel terrible for not coming sooner. If I came sooner you could have been using your magic, and your power would not need to be released through these nightmares." Morgause patted Morgana on the hand and smiled as she said, "Plus at this rate I will not be able to fix all the furniture you destroy in your sleep."

"Morgause… This is beautiful." Morgana said looking down at the bracelet around her wrist. "I am so grateful to you for sharing this with me. I really am, but I do not want to do the spell."

"My dear, I know you are nervous. I know you think you are not ready, but I know you are. It would be great practice for you. I want you to promise me something first. If this spell goes well and you are able to do it then you will agree to help me with a spell to take down Uther and Arthur."

"What?" Morgana asked. She forgot that Morgause mentioned something about a promise.

"We can use the spell for this bracelet as a test. If you pass then you will be able to use magic to help me take down Uther and Arthur. Magic is the only way we will be able to surprise him. Morgana, I know you are scared to try a harder spell, but this will be good for you."

Without another word Morgause took Morgana's hands and closed her eyes. She bit her lip as her arms and legs began shaking. Slowly everything around them grew blurry.

"Morgause! Morgause, what is happening?" Morgana yelled over the whipping wind that was circling around them.


	49. Chapter 48: Search and Rescue

Bells rang out throughout the castle when the guards finally awoke and realized Morgana was missing. Everyone scrambled about trying to find traces of the person who broke her out. There was no way she could have left on her own. If she could she would not have waited so long and let herself wither down to practically nothing before escaping. It was clear she had help getting out of the castle without being seen.

"I want her found!" Uther hollered at Arthur and a group of Arthur's closest Knights.

The men nodded at Uther's commands. Uther was panicked and furious at the fact that Morgana was missing. He did not understand how she could be missing. Who would help her? How would anyone know where she was? How would anyone know she would need help? Nothing made sense to Uther the only thing he knew was that she was missing and needed to be found. Uther knew that the moment Morgana got the chance she would tell people that he was her father. She would use that information against him the first moment she could. If she told the wrong person the truth it could be used as blackmail to start a war.

"Heaven forbid something has happened to her." Uther said to the men. "Morgana is very important to me. She is like a daughter to me. I couldn't bare it if anything happens to her."

"Don't worry father, we will find her. I have my best men ready." Arthur reassured his father.

"This is Morgause's doing."Uther stated. "Whoever did this must have used magic. This sorcerer is after something. I wouldn't be surprised if she is going to try to use Morgana to get whatever she is after."

"What do you think she is after?"

"I don't know, but I am sure she has learned of how important Morgana is to me and is trying to use the relationship I have with Morgana to get what she wants." Uther said.

Uther paced around his chambers as he tried to figure out what was going on. All the events of the past few months were completely random, but Uther knew that they all must be connected. Based off of what he knew Morgause was the leader. She had magic and wanted something from Uther. What she wanted Uther was unsure. He had never heard of her before so he assumed that she was not seeking revenge, and because she was not royalty there was no bad blood between her and the Pendragons. Uther went through every scenario he could think of and could not figure out why she would be formulating attacks against Camelot. It was clear she was trying to get to Uther by attacking the people closest to him. First she set up an attack in the Market targeting Arthur and now she was trying to use Morgana to get to Uther.

The thing that worried Uther the most was that Morgana would tell Morguase that Uther was her father. With that kind of knowledge Morgause would be even more powerful. She would become an even greater threat to Uther.

Following his father's orders Arthur prepared to ride out with a few of his Knights. Sir Leon, Arthur's right hand man rode directly behind Arthur. To the left of Sir Leon was Sir Percival. Arthur was sure that with his most experienced Knight and strongest Knight they would be able to find and save Morgana. Along with the Knights was Arthur's man servant, Merlin. Merlin had only been working for Arthur for a few weeks, but had already proven to be a loyal servant. He followed Arthur wherever he went and was prepared to do anything Arthur asked of him. The group of men rode out of the castle gates and into the forest. They had nothing to go on, but they were sure that a powerful sorcerer would not choose a home in the city to hide in.

"Ok men, fan out. The best way to find a lead is to split up. We have nothing to go on, but just like when we are hunting a stag we need to be careful, quiet, and observant. Nobody is perfect. I am sure we will find a trace of this Morgause somewhere. It will give us a lead on how to find Morgana and why Morgause is going after Camelot." Arthur announced once they reached the forest.

Percival took the left flank while Leon took the right. The men searched for any small trace of a traveler. Maybe a footprint, a broken branch, or even a piece of ripped clothing to help give them a place to start. Arthur and Merlin continued forward and slowly looked and listened for any sign of human life.

"Keep quiet! I am trying to listen." Arthur commanded to Merlin.

"I am not saying anything." Merlin responded.

Arthur turned and gave Merlin a confused look. Merlin shrugged his shoulders and glanced around trying to figure out where the sound came from. It started as a quiet mumble, and as they continued farther the noise came in much clearer.

"It is perfect."

Immediately Merlin and Arthur recognized the voice as Morgana's and dismounted their horses. They continued on foot in the direction the voice came from. Unfortunately that was the only thing Arthur could hear Morgana say. They stopped and listened for someone to reply when Merlin noticed a hoof prints in the mud. Arthur followed the footprints until he ran into a thick wall of vines. The foot prints stopped at the vines.

"How is that possible?" Arthur asked.

Merlin stepped around Arthur and examined the footprint. The horses could not have just disappeared. Then Merlin heard the sound of horses tapping their hooves into the ground so he cautiously pushed aside a few of the vines. He noticed a small cove on the other side of vines and a small cottage.

"Merlin, go find Percival and Leon. We need to see what is going on before we do anything." Arthur said as Merlin quickly jumped up and ran after the Knights.

Once everyone regrouped the set up camp a few yards away and spent the next several hours watching the cottage. The men sat in silence as they listened for Morgana and Morgause. Sir Leon stood a few feet away with a torch to keep guard. They had no idea how many people Morgause had working for her. In an instant Morgause could find out that Arthur was watching them and send men to attack them. Sir Percival sat on a log near the fire warming his hands while he waited for Arthur to tell him what their next move would be.

Arthur waited until he was sure Morgause was alone. Then Arthur huddled around the fire with Merlin, Sir Leon, and Sir Percival to discuss their plan. Arthur explained how they were going to circle around the cottage and sneak up on Morgause.

"If we can catch her by surprise at least we will have that to our benefit. "Arthur said as they broke their huddle and spread out around the cottage.

With careful and precise steps each of the Knights cautiously moved towards the small cottage. They kept eye contact with the cottage and each other as they stepped closer and closer. Arthur and Merlin approached the cottage from the front. Merlin tried to peer into a window while he carefully stepped around piles of leaves and twigs. He could see the flicker of a candle burning inside and the shadow of a woman's silhouette. He smiled at Arthur knowing that they had caught her. They were going to trap her and save Morgana.

Sir Percival reached a side of the cottage and stood ready in the shadows waiting for a signal from Arthur. Just on the other side of the cottage was Sir Leon carefully watching as Arthur and Merlin took their last steps towards the door. Arthur tightened his grip around his sword as he readied himself to barge in. Just as Arthur rose his fist to the door Merlin saw the candle go out and the shadows of the woman disappear.

"Arthur!" Merlin whispered as he pointed to the window.

Arthur slammed through the door with Merlin half a step behind him and the Knights protecting him from behind. Arthur looked around the cottage to find it empty and torn apart. It looked as though there was a fight. All of the men entered the cottage and saw the destruction. Their jaws dropped at the sight if the cottage.

"Where did they go?" Sir Leon asked.

"They could not just have vanished." Percival replied.

"Of course they could. Morgause has magic!" Arthur said furiously kicking a piece of broken wood across the floor.


	50. Chapter 49: Dream Spell

The whipping wind slowed and Morgana was able to see again. Morgause opened her eyes and smiled. They had appeared in a cold and dark cave.

"We are here!" Morgause practically sang out.

"Where exactly is here?" Morgana asked as she looked farther down the dark cave.

"The spell needs to be cast by using Valor water. The water holds special powers that make it a great component for dream spells. The water can be found from a spring deep in the cave."

Morguase flung out her arm towards the dark end of the cave. Slowly a light made its way towards Morgana and Morgause. It lit up the entire cave so the once black walls turned to a dirt brown color and Morgana could see mud and twigs sticking out from the walls. As she followed the light she felt the roundness of pebbles rolling under her feet. The farther into the cave they walked the more noises Morgana heard. There were squeaks of mice and the echoes of wings flapping through the air from bats, whose homes were being disturbed by the light.

"Do you hear that?" Morgana asked as she listened to the sound of rushing water.

"That is the sound of the spring."Morgause smiled as she led the way to the spring. "With this water and your bracelet the nightmares will stop."

"No!" Morgana snapped as she stepped away from the water.

If she did the spell with Morgause it would be great practice for her and she could start to use more powerful spells. It would be a great step for Morgana. At the same time if she did the spell that would me her nightmares would stop. If the nightmares stop then Morgana would never be able to find out what Gwaine was trying to say. Even though the dream terrified her Morgna knew she needed to have it. She knew that it meant something.

"My dear?" Morgause reached for Morgana's hand. "Tell me why you don't want to do this spell. It is a harmless spell. It is absolutely perfect for you to practice with."

Morgana rubbed her hands togerther nervously as she paced while she told Morguase about how she led an attack on Camelot. She told Morgause about the brutes and Gwaine being back in Camelot. Then after a long pause Morgana told her friend how Gwaine stabbed her.

"Morgana, I thought you told me that Sir Gwaine was no longer a threat?"

"He isn't. I don't understand any of it, but the last time I had the dream it was a bit different. Before I threw him against the table Gwaine looked as though he was about to say something."

"What did he say?" Morgause asked.

"I don't know. Morguase, if we do this spell I will be able to find out."

Morgause shook her head and smiled at Morgana as she wrapped her arms around her and gave her a hug. Morgause had always seen Morgana as a powerful and strong woman, but for the first time Morguase saw her friend in a different way. She saw the frightened, weak, and tired Morgana. It had escaped Morgause's mind that Morgana had just lost the man she loved, been shoved into a prison cell, and left there to rot by her only true family. Poor Morgana had been through a lot and Morgause was so wrapped up in the change to improve Morgana's power that she did not even realize how much it was affecting Morgana.

"I am so sorry, my dear. I have been very selfish. Do not worry about the spell. We are putting the spell on the bracelet not you. If you don't want to wear the bracelet it is ok just take it off." Morgause said apologetically.

Morgana squeezed Morgause and moved closer to the spring. She took Morgause's hand and kneeled down next to the spring. While Morgause unclasped the bracelet and placed it down on the ground in a small puddle of water between them Morgana closed her eyes and cleared her mind. For a few moments the two of them stayed kneeling on the ground in silence. Then Morgana felt the warming sensation start in her hands. It traveled all the way through her body, and the same happened to Morgause. Just like with all the other spells Morgana ever did the next thing that happened was the prickling that also worked its way through her body.

The difference with this spell was that the pain of the prickling lasted longer, Morgana felt her heart beating faster than ever before, and her eyes flashed gold and the spell was complete. The bracelet laid on the ground glowing gold from the magic that had just been placed on it. Morgana picked up the bracelet and put it back on her wrist.

"Thank you!" Morgana stood and smiled.

"You did it! Morgana, you can perform harder spells!"Morgause jumped up and hugged Morgana.

Since they knew Morgana was capable of preforming higher level spells Morgause was sure her new plan to kill Uther and Arthur was flawless. They would sneak into the castle the same way Morgause did when she helped Morgana escape. If they snuck in to the castle at night after everyone was asleep then Morgana would be able to cast a spell to keep Uther unconscious. While he was unconscious Morguase would use a rare poison to kill him. Then they would do the same to Aruthr.

This new plan would keep things simple and reduce the risk of there being any slip ups. Between Morgana and Morgause they would be able to use their magic to defend themselves if it came to that. As far as Morgause knew no one from the castle would know they were coming so that they would have the element of surprise.

"Morgause, what are you thinking?" Morgana asked.

"Morgana, you clearly are powerful enough to do these kinds of spells. The first time I did the dream spell I passed out and slept for three days. If not done properly this kind of magic can be quiet a strain on the body. You do not seem tired or weak at all. In fact it is as if you only did a simple flame spell. Something that would not take as much energy or effort as a dream spell."

Morgana lifted her head proudly. Morgause was right, if there was one thing Morgana was good at it was magic. She had only discovered her magic a few months before and was already doing complex spells and learning to control her magic. Both women knew that the only way to overpower Uther was to use magic. If they tried to attack him head on with brute force he would be able to easily stop them.

"I know of a place to get rare… rare… things. Things that could help us take care of Uther and Arthur. If we get these things our job will be easy. Especially since we know you can do the spells." Morgause explained.

"What kind of things are you talking about?" Morgana asked as she made her way out of the cave.

"Poison" Morgause said flatly. "I know it sound cruel, but if we do it while they are a sleep it will not seem as bad and it will be easier to get the poison into their systems." Morgause explained.

Not sure about Morguase's plan Morgana gave her a look. To Morgana this plan did not seem well thought out. There still seemed to be too many things missing. Even if they were lucky enough to get their hands on this poison how could they be sure it will work?

"I don't know …" Morgana said.

"What? You are not telling me you are having doubts? Not after what Uther did to you." Morgause stopped in her tracks waiting for Morgana to turn around and look at her.

"No. I want nothing more than for Uther to be dead. I just… I am not sure about this plan."

Morgause caught up with Morgana and took her by the wrist. Morgause closed her eyes and took a deep breath. All of a sudden images flashed before Morgana's eyes. She saw her and Morgause hiding in shadows along the castle wall as Morgause used her spell to knock the guards unconscious. Then Morgana saw the two of them inside Uther's chambers, and Morgana watched as she stood over her father's body and her eyes glowed a bright gold. Then Morgause poured a yellow liquid into Uther's ear. Cautiously they crept out of Uther's chambers and into Arthurs where they repeated the same precise steps until both men had the poison in their bodies. Before the guards regained consciousness Morgana and Morgause snuck out of the castle and back to their safe cottage. The flashes of images stopped and Morgana saw Morgause watching her reaction to the plan.

"How… what..?

"I just did a spell to show you what I was thinking. That is how I imagine the plan going. You are now powerful enough to do a spell that will keep both Uther and Arthur asleep long enough for me to administer the poison. We should be able to do it quick enough that the guards will still be unconscious when we are ready to leave. It will be easy and quick." Morgause explained.

"How do you know the poison will work?" Morgana asked still not totally convinced with Morgause's plan.

"I know because the poison is called Henbane. It's only purpose is to kill." Morgause said deviously.


	51. Chapter 50: Return to Camelot

Like a force to be reckoned with Arthur and the Knights returned to Camelot. They may have come back empty handed, but there was no way Arthur would give up. They had a led and new where to look for Morgause.

"Where is she? Where is Morgana?" Uther called from the steps of the castle.

Arthur shook his head signaling that they were not able to bring her home. Arthur dismounted his horse and handed his sword and chainmail to Merlin for cleaning. Merlin sighed at the list of chores he had to get done. Then made his way to his room in Gaius's chambers and started his work.

Uther stood angry on the steps waiting for Arthur to explain why he did not bring Morgana back with him and the other Knights. Regretfully Arthur did not have a good explanation. They could have saved her, but instead she was still in the clutches of Morgause. Arthur stood face to face with his father and did not know where to begin. He told Uther about the cottage and that they were sure Morgause was the one who inhabited the cottage. Uther waved his hands in a motion that meant he wanted Arthur to continue explaining.

"Father, I heard her. Morgana was definitely at the cottage. If it was not for her voice we would have never found the cottage. I told the men to hold back. I did not know what kind of resources Morgause had. We would have just gone in there blindly." Arthur explained.

"You are telling me you let Morgause take Morgana away?" Uther spat. His eyebrows were scrunched his eyes fiercely looking at Arthur as he tried to determine what happened in the forest.

"I was afraid to put Morgana or my men in any more danger than they already were in. When we did go in it was too late. They disappeared from right under us."

Standing on the steps of the castle Uther screamed at Arthur, "You were afraid! Morgana is still at the hands of a power sorcerer because you were afraid to put your men, the Knights who vowed to go into battle for you in danger!" Uther did not need to hear anything else. In his mind Arthur was at fault and needed to make up for his mistake. Uther stormed back into the castle leaving his son standing alone on the steps. Servants who were out in the square stopped what they were doing and looked at Arthur as he ran his finger through his hair. To the servants it almost seemed like he wanted to rip his hair out.

"Arthur? Is everything alright?" Gwen came up behind him and carefully placed her hand on his arm.

Startled by her sudden appearance Arthur jumped away from Gwen pulling his arm away from her causing her to lose her grip on him and fall forward. Instinctively Arthur reached out to catch her and prevent her from falling. He grabbed her arm and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Gwen stayed hovering above the ground until Arthur pulled her up right again.

"Thank you!" Gwen exclaimed.

Modestly Arthur nodded and shrugged. In return Gwen smiled and the two of them stayed standing on the steps smiling at each other. They seemed to be in a trance where time stopped and everything around them had vanished. Arthur watched the wind blow strands of hair across Gwen's face. Gwen was a servant so it made sense that her hands and face were always dirty. Unlike most of the women Arthur knew Gwen was not exposed to the same luxuries. She was not able to spend days bathing herself or brushing her hair. Instead she spent most of her days rushing about the castle heeding each of the Lady Morgana's commands.

Just like Arthur, Gwen also stood still watching Arthur. The last few times Gwen saw Prince Arthur he seemed different. She could not put her finger on what exactly was different, but she knew that something was not right. She could see it in his face. At one time Arthur looked happy and carefree. Other men were jealous of his relaxed life. His once clam face was tainted with wrinkles of worry and stress. His sun colored hair was normally brushed back in a slick manor, but as Gwen looked at him on the castle steps his hair was tangled and untamed. Gwen remembered Arthur's once bright blue eyes reminded her of the sky on a clear summer day. When she looked at them on the steps of the castle they had grown dim and almost gray. Gwen's thoughts trailed off as she admired Arthur's appearance.

When she finally came back to reality Gwen realized that Arthur still had his hand on her waist. She began to blush as she realized Arthur was staring at her. She bit her lip as he locked his eyes on hers and his smile grew.

"Arthur, are you ok?" Gwen finally asked.

"Yes, yes." Arthur responded after clearing his throat and shaking his head.

"Are you sure? You seem a little out of it." Gwen noted.

"Yes I am sure. Why would you say something like that?"

"Well maybe because you still have your hand on my waist." Gwen said looking down at his hand. Arthur blushed and pulled his hand away. He rubbed his hands together not knowing what to do with his hands now. Then Gwen continued and said, "Also you seemed upset when I first walked up."

"I am ok. Truly, I just… We went out to find Morgana last night." Arthur said as he and Gwen entered the castle and walked towards the kitchen. "I made a stupid mistake and now Morgana is still in danger." Arthur sighed.

Gwen looked away from Arthur as she imagined her friend Morgana being held captive by and evil sorcerer. Poor Morgana must be so scared and weak, thought Gwen. This sorcerer knew exactly what she was doing. Going after the Lady Morgana not only put Uther into a panic but it also greatly affected Arthur. The entire castle was worried about her, and with Arthur's return people are beginning to fear the worst.

"Arthur, I know you will find her. You are a good Prince and will not give up until you know she is safe. The people of Camelot believe in you. We know you are faced with tough decisions and have to act quickly. I am sure you did what was best at the time… Plus Morgana is strong. She can take care of herself until you can help her." Gwen said with confidence. Even if Arthur did not believe in himself, Gwen did. She knew Arthur would act in the best interest of everyone. He would not willingly put his men in danger until he was sure he had no other options.


	52. Chapter 51: Dark Night

Just outside the castle walls Morgana and Morguse lurked waiting for the sun to set and the servants to leave the castle. The town was empty as people closed their shops and prepared to go home for the night. The aroma of stews and burning wood filled the air as Morgana and Morgause waited in the shadows. As Morgana looked through the gates into the courtyard she began to feel her chest tighten and her pulse started to race. Just looking at the castle brought back the feelings of being frightened and trapped. Anxiety began to build up as she watched the night guards carry their torches to the watch posts on the wall. Both Morgana and Morgause turned and pushed themselves up against the wall so that they were completely hidden from the few of the night guards.

"Just a few more minutes until the servants file out for the night. Then we will be ready to go." Morgause smiled eagerly.

Morgana forced a smile as she pushed away the nerves she was feeling. She carefully cocked her head so that she could see around the corner of the wall and into the courtyard. The torches at the top of the steps were lit and the servants were making their way out of the castle. Morgana watched the people she had grown up surrounded by leave the castle just as they had every night. It was as if nothing changed since she left. No one seemed to notice she was gone. In some ways she expected to see double the normal amount of guards. Something to show that Uther and Arthur realized she was gone and were worried.

"They don't care…" Morgana whispered.

From what Morgana could see nothing had changed. Uther was probably glad she was gone. Morgana confirmed that she was a threat to Uther so he would be glad to be rid of her. Arthur grew up believing he was Uther's only child and the only one who had any right to the throne. If he learned the truth about her he would not want to go out of his way to find her. No one in the castle cared if Morgana was there or not. She just served as a lovely trophy that the King kept by his side.

Once the last of the servants finished their gossiping and made their way out of the castle Morgause raised the hood on her coal colored cloak and kept her body close to the wall as she snuck into the courtyard. Morgana followed her lead and pushed the feelings of disappointment aside as she prepared to kill Uther and Arthur. Quietly they crept into the castle through the servant's entrance. Everything was still and the torches were dimmed. As they came to the main halls of the castle Morgause took out a small sack of powder and smiled.

"This is it." She said as he loosened the string around the bag.

Morgause took the lead and sprinted down the hall then she slid carefully behind a tapestry that hung on the wall. After a few seconds Morgana followed. She carefully stepped down on the stone, trying to keep her steps light and quiet. She then slid under the tapestry and watched as Morgause poured a few specks of the powder into her hand. Then she handed the sack of powder to Morgana. Cautiously Morgause stepped forward and away from the tapestry. Once she was close enough to the guards she blew the powder from her hands at them. Her eyes flashed gold and Morgana knew the guards were unconscious. Slowly they made their way down the next hall where Morgause once again blew a puff of the powder in the guards' direction and watched as they fell to the ground.

The castle was dark and quite it gave Morgana an eerie feeling. Everything was in its place but at the same time something seemed wrong, something seemed different. As she slowly glided towards Uther's chambers she realized what was wrong. On their way to Uther's chambers they had only passed four guards. They never saw the patrol and normally there were guards posted at every door. When Uther was really worried about security he ordered guards to stand post at every corner.

"Morgause… Something isn't right." Morgana whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Uther… he normally has more men on guard. There is something going on. I have not seen Sir Percival or Sir Leon. They should be on patrol." Morgana explained as she looked around nervously.

"Well they maybe in the kitchen eating." Morguase said as she inched closer to Uther's door.

"No! Morgause, you are not listening!" Morgana exclaimed. "We came in through the servant's entrance. If they were in the kitchen we would have seen them..."

Before Morgana could finish Morgause pushed open the door Uther's chamber's and slid inside. As she tried to stop Morguase, Morgana followed her into the room. The curtains were pulled over the windows and all the candles had been put out. Swiftly Morgause pulled Morgana across the room and behind Uther's desk. Out of breath Morgana put her and on her chest and watched as Morgause peeked up from behind the desk.

"Sleeping like a baby." Morgause said as she looked away from Uther and down at Morgana and smiled. "This will be easy."

"Morgause, wait. I think we need to figure out what is going on here."

"Wait?" Morgause plopped down next to Morgana. "Are you having doubts?"

"No, I am just worried."

"Morgana, if we wait it will be too late. Look! He is just lying there. This is our best chance to get what we want. We cannot just pass this up." Morgause said as she pulled Morgana up on her knees to look at Uther asleep in his bed.

Morgause stood up and reached her hand down to Morgana. With confidence Morgause led the way to the side of Uther's bed then squeezed Morgana's hand and smiled. It was Morgana's time to shine. She just needed to perform the one unconscious spell and Morgause would pour the Henbane in Uther's ear. The poison would quickly flow through Uther's body and the unconscious spell would keep Uther from waking up and calling for help.

"You can do this Morgana." Morgause said with another squeeze of Morgana's hand.

Whatever Morgana was worried about happening seemed pointless as she stood next to Uther's bed and watched him sleep peacefully. No one knew they were in the castle and no one would be aware of what happened to Uther until his servant came in the room when the morning came.

Morgana had nothing to worry about, so she closed her eyes and raised her hand over Uther's body. She felt the brush of the hairs on Uther's chest against her finger tips as his chest rose and fell with his breathing. With one last deep breath Morgana began mumbling the words to her spell. Uther rolled on to his side and groaned as his shifted in his sleep. Frightened by Uther's sudden movement Morgana jumped back and opened her eyes. Her breathing was harsh and broken, her hands were shaking, and her face was red.

"It is ok, Morgana. Just close your eyes and start again. Concentrate" Morgause advised.

As soon as Uther stopped groaning Morgana took her place next to her bed and began the spell again. She held her hands still and kept her breathing shallow. Slowly she closed her eyes and began to picture what was going on inside of her. She imaged a ball of energy flowing rapidly through her body. Before she knew it the spell was complete. Morgana opened her eyes and looked down at Uther's still body.

"Is he dead?" Morgana asked.

"Not yet. We need to hurry though I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I think your patrol has finally caught up to us." Morgause said as she popped open the bottle of Henbane.

Watching as Morgause stepped closer to Uther and leaned over him Morgana turned around. She could not watch Morgause kill the man who at one point Morgana trusted. She knew he needed to die, but she did not want to watch it happen. Then Morgana bit her lip and faced Morgause again.

"I will not be weak." Morgana stated as she watched Morgause pour the poison into Uther's ear.

A wicked smile crossed both Morgana and Morgause's faces. They did it. They poisoned Uther and nothing had gone wrong. Morgana felt a sense of freedom as she watched the color drain from Uther's face. One step to their plan was complete and with a bit more work Morgana's path to the throne would be clear. Without Uther and Arthur in the way Morgana would take the crown and become Queen of Camelot. With that kind of power she would be able to insure the safety of those who not only have magic but those who also practice it. Under her rule Camelot would be a safe and happy place to be. The weak would be strong and the frail would become powerful. Camelot would be a place of extreme power, and no other realm would threaten it.

"What?" Morgause heard a voice from the hall say. "Guards! Someone hurry!"

Footsteps raced towards Uther's chambers as Morgana and Morgause's presence became known. Needing a place to hide Morgause scanned the room for any place she and Morgana could take cover. In a matter of seconds Arthur and his guards would come bursting into Uther's chambers and find the King dead. If Morgause and Morgana could not find a place to hide Arthur would know what they did. He would come after them and execute them for killing the King.

"Morgause, do the transporting spell you did the other day." Morgana suggested as she grabbed on to Morgause's arm.

"I can't. That spell requires a lot of energy. I have not recovered …" Morgause was interrupted when Arthur burst through the doors and into Uther's chambers.

Panicked Arthur raced into his father's chambers to see Morgana and Morgause standing side by side over Uther's cold dead body. Arthur looked from Morgana to Morgause then back to his father and finally he looked back to Morgause. The pieces were starting to fall into place and Arthur realized what Morgause was doing.

"Father!" Arthur yelled as he ran to his father's side. Tears began to well in his eyes as he felt his father's clammy face. It was clear Uther was dead and Arthur could do nothing to fix it.

Nonchalantly Morgause began to pull Morgana away from the bedside as she tried to find a way to escape Arthur and the castle. Slowly Arthur raised his head and fought back the tears. He glared at Morgause and ordered for his guards to attack. The men all drew their swords and took their stance. Arthur held his sword firmly in front of his chest ready to lung forward at any moment.

"You killed my father!" Arthur screamed at Morgause. "I will not let you hurt anyone else I care about."

"Someone you care about?" Morgause snickered. "I can only assume you mean yourself. Who but yourself do you care about?"

"Morgana, it will be ok. I will not let this evil sorcerer hurt you anymore." Arthur said in an effort to comfort Morgana. He reached out one hand towards her, but Morgana just stood still next to Morgause.

"You won't let me hurt her?" Morgause asked as she laughed at Arthur's stupidity. "Oh my naïve,Prince Arthur I…"

"How can you say that?" Morgana interrupted as she took Morgause's hand. "You do not care about me, Arthur. You care about no one but yourself. If you truly cared about me you would not have left me alone down in that room that Uther locked me in. You would have fought for me and shown Uther that he was wrong."

Shocked at Morgana's behavior Arthur lowered his sword. The woman he had grown up with and thought of as a sister was completely different. She seemed full of hate and emptiness as she stood in front of Arthur. Something had happened to her to make her change, and Arthur blamed Morgause. She was a sorcerer it only made sense to assume that she did something to Morgana as well as Uther.

"We will find a way to fix whatever that woman has done to you." Arthur reassured Morgana.

"No! Morguase has done nothing to me. She is not some evil sorcerer." Morgana demanded. "The only people who have hurt me were my father and you."

"Your father?" Arthur questioned.

The look of helplessness and confusion on Arthur's face was priceless. Morgana's wicked smile grew as she realized she was the reason Arthur's world was about to fall apart. She helped Morgause kill Uther who was the only person in Arthur's life who could provide him guidance and support. Arthur was going to feel the pain of being alone. Just like he let her feel everyday he let Uther walk all over her. As if that was not enough for Arthur to handle Morgana was going to break the news that Uther was not a perfect man.

"Yes Arthur, my father. The man who died in the fire when I was a child was not my real father. This man was!" Morgana yelled as she pointed to Uther's body. "The man you grew up trusting and idolized was no better than a common thief. He spent years lying to everyone about me and my mother." Proudly Morgana held her head high and stepped towards Arthur. She moved so close that there was barely any space between them when she said, "Uther was my real father. I am your sister, Arthur and the true heir to Camelot."


	53. Chapter 52: Scream

Joy took over Morgana as she watched the life drain from Arthur's face. The shock had completely stunned him. Arthur stood their thinking about his father and the way he was towards Morgana. He knew his father was strict and sometimes he came across as cruel, but he never would lie to Morgana. Everyone knew Uther loved Morgana like a…. daughter… Arthur realized it was true. Morgana had no reason to lie about it.

"Morgana, I am so sorry." Arthur took Morgana's hand in his and said, "I had no idea…."

"I don't want your pity!" Morgana spat as she pulled her hand away.

It was too late for Arthur's pity. Morgana had given his several chances to prove his loyalty to her. She gave him the chance to show that he cared but each time Arthur failed. He let her fall and he let Uther hurt her. Nothing Arthur could say or do would change her mind. The only people who ever cared about Morgana were Gwaine and Morgause. Thanks to Uther, Gwaine was gone and Morgause was the only person left who cared about Morgana.

"Arthur, if you want to apologize to me then let Morgause and I go." Morgana said as she took Morgause's hand.

"Morgana, I can't do that." Arthur whispered as he raised his sword and pointed it towards Morgause. "This woman has caused trouble. How can you side with her knowing she was the one who hired the Masked Man to kill you?" Arthur asked.

"She hired him to kill you, Arthur. Morgause was only trying to do what I have wanted to do since the moment I learned the truth. Uther was a hateful man who was blind to the needs of his people. He deserved everything he got!" Morgana yelled as she pulled her friend towards the door.

The words stabbed like a knife into Arthur's heart. Arthur did not always agree with the choices his father made, but he respected his King. He loved his father and would not let Morgause get away with treason and warping Morgana's mind. Until Morgause came to Camelot Morgana was a happy and kind woman. The woman who was standing in front of him trying to find a way out of Uther's chambers was not the same Morgana that Arthur had grown up with. The only thing Arthur knew was that his father was dead, Morgana was working with an evil sorcerer, and Morgause was to blame for it all.

Angry and hurt Arthur's face grew red as he tried to work through everything that was happening. Everything around him seemed to be caving in. Heavy rocks felt like they were suffocating Arthur. He needed to break out from under the weight of the rocks and break through the pain. With the strength and force of a storm Arthur lunged forward towards Morgause.

"No!" Morgana screeched.

The very moment it happened Arthur wanted to take it back. He let his emotions take over and control him. He did not think about what he was doing, it all just happened so fast. Arthur's hand shook as he gently pulled his sword from Morgause's chest.

"I… I… am sorry…" Arthur said through the lump forming in his throat.

Morgause's body fell to the floor as Arthur pulled his sword out of her chest. The shocked expression was painted on Morgause's face as Morgana wrapped her arms around her and pulled her bleeding body close. The color quickly drained from Morgause's face as a pool of blood formed around her. Arthur and his men stepped away from Morgana as she tried to find a way to stop the bleeding. Two of the guards ran to find Gauis in an effort to rescue Morgause and the King. Morgana tore off a piece of her dress and held it over Morgana's wound, but it barely made a difference. Soon the fabric was drenched in blood and Morgana needed another way to help her friend.

"Tell me what to do!" Morgana cried. "Tell me how to save you. There must be some kind of spell or something I can do."

The words flowed so easily out of Morgana's mouth that for a moment Arthur did not think he heard her right. Morgana did not know magic. He thought as he watched her beg Morgause for a spell. There is no way Morgana could perform a spell to bring Morgause back to life… Right? Arthur began to worry. Maybe there was more to the situation then Arthur first realized.

"Shhhh. Do not cry, my dear." Morgause struggled as she lifted her hand to Morgana's face. "There is no spell to change what has been done."

A desperate cry escaped Morgana's lips as the thought of losing the only person she had left sank in. Morgana spent the last few months feeling alone, but in the back of her mind she knew that Morgause was there to help and guide her. There was no denying that Morgause was dying and it was because of Arthur. Morgause was just another sorcerer on the long list of sorcerers that Uther and Arthur were responsible for killing. She was just another person that Uther and Arthur were responsible for taking away from Morgana.

"Please… Please don't leave me. I cannot do this without, Morgause!" Morgana cried as Morgause's hand began to fall from Morgana's face leaving a trail of blood down the side of Morgana's face.

"My dear, you are strong and powerful… I was wrong. You never needed me. You were capable of freeing yourself all on your own. Do not ever give in. You are … Morgana… Pendragon… the powerful sorcerer." With her last bit of strength Morgause smiled and whispered, "Harpen." Then she closed her eyes and faded away.

Morgana felt like she was going to be sick. She could not breathe, the tears felt like they were drowning her as Morgause's body went limp and grew heavy on her lap. Morgana did not know what to do. She had nothing and no hope for the future. Unsure what to do Arthur stood still watching his sister grieve over her friend.

"Morgana…" Arthur began but was cut off by the sharp glare Morgana gave him when she raised her head.

"No! You do not get to apologize!" She screamed at him.

Then Gaius and the two guards arrived in Uther's chambers. Stunned by the scene Guaius's jaw dropped as he saw Morgana clutching the dead body of Morgause, Arthur frozen like a statue watching as Morgana fell apart, and the King lying dead in his bed.

"Morgana, I am sorry… I wish I could do something…" Gaius said soothingly.

Gaius was quickly interrupted by a howling scream. A scream that spread through the entire castle alerting everyone in the castle and startling villagers awake. The sound bounced and vibrated down the halls. Causing the walls of Uther's chambers to shake and move with the wave of sound the escaped Morgana's lips. Arthur's guards raced out of the room trying to find a way out of the collapsing castle. With one last look at Morgana's golden eyes Arthur grabbed Gauis's arm and pulled him out of the room and down to the dungeons where they seemed to be safe from the piercing scream that echoed through the halls.

Stones began to break from the walls and fall to the floor around Morgana as she screamed. The sound of the stones pounding against the floor caught Morgana's attention and pulled her out of the spell. Breathlessly she looked around and saw the destruction she caused. Dressers were toppled over cracks lined the walls of Uther's chambers. She knew that her emotions had taken control and caused her to use magic without realizing it. Carefully Morgana stood up and looked around the rest of the empty room. She may not have meant to use her magic but it seemed to have helped her find a way to escape. So she turned back towards Morgause and gently lifted her body on to one of Uther's bed sheets. Then she kissed Morgause's forehead and dragged her down the empty castle halls and through the servant's tunnels. Everyone was so frightened by the scream and the shaking walls that they all ran for cover. When Morgana reached the narrow stairs that led out of the castle she lifted up Morgause and the sheet then slowly stepped down each stone edge. At the bottom of the stairs was an iron gate that led to the outside of the Castle wall. Morgana took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she used her magic to open the gate. Thankfully it was still dark outside so as the guards emerged from the castle and rung the security bell Morgana was kept hidden by the shadows of trees and bushes.

After a few feet Morgana was safe in the forest. She knew Arthur would not send anyone after her until morning, and with Uther dead that gave more responsibility to Arthur. He would certainly have his plate full with the repairs that needed to be done to the castle and their father's funeral. Morgause gave her life so that Uther and Arthur would die. Even though Arthur did not die Morgana was going to insure that Morgause's sacrifice would not be wasted. Morgana was going to finish her quest. She would see to it that Arthur paid for what he did to her.

The trees around Morgana seemed to be bending and twisting as a haze seemed to cover her vision. Her limbs grew weak and Morgause's body felt heavier as she dragged her in the sheet across the forest floor. Morgana took another step forward and collapsed on the ground. Morgana had used so much magic that her body needed time to recover. She had completely drained herself of all energy. Morgana's body was forcing her to rest so it completely shut down and went into a sleep mode.


	54. Chapter 53: Others Like Us

Sounds of birds chirping woke Morgana a few hours later. Dazed and confused Morgana sat up and put her hands down on the ground at her sides. Under her hand she felt a thick goopy puddle, and when Morgana looked down at her hand and realized she put her hand in a puddle of blood that formed around Morgause. Horrified by the sight of her friend's blood on her hands Morgana began to cry again. She pulled her knees to her chest and curled up in a comforting ball as she remembered everything that happened at the Castle.

When Morgana lifted her arms to cover her face her wrist got caught on her gown and pulled out a thread. Morgana followed the thin black thread with her eyes and saw Morgause's silver bracelet around her wrist. The bracelet that Harpen gave Morgause, the bracelet that Morgana and Morgause put a dream spell on, and the only thing Morgana had left of Morgause. As Morgana broke of the piece of thread she stood up and looked around the forest. Dizzy Morgana lost her balance and grabbed on to the tree that was next to her. Her body was still recovering from the large amount of energy she had used that night. Morgana needed more rest and needed to let her body heal, but she could not just lie in the middle of the forest. So she bent down and lifted the corners of the dirty sheet Morgause was on and began to drag her across the forest.

Tired and sore Morgana just wanted to close her eyes and sleep. With every step she took Morgause seemed to get heavier. Finally she was just feet away from the cottage when she saw a man with light hair and a green cloak sitting on a rock across from the cottage door.

"Who are you?" Morgana called to the man.

"Is that… is that her?" The man jumped up and ran passed Morgana then knelt down next to Morgause's body. His dark brown eyes began to water as he put his hand to his mouth and bit down on this dirty knuckle. The man's hair was tangled and dirty, his clothes were worn, and the dirt on his hands seemed to be painted on. The man seemed as if he had been living in a cave for the past five years. When he spoke his voice was horse and broken. His eyes stayed glued on Morgause as he said, "She looks so tired. Morgause had a light inside of her that kept her glowing beautifully." The man said as she gently brushed a leaf out of her hair.

"Who are you?" Morgana demanded.

As if he just realized Morgana was there the man looked up at her. His eye caught the glisten silver bracelet around her wrist. His thick eyebrows pinched together as he examined her wrist. He almost seemed angry as he watched the sunlight bounce off of the bracelet. Annoyed with the man's glares Morgana decided just to ignore him and continue bringing Morgause back to the cottage.

"Hey! Where are you going?" The man stood up and grabbed the other end of the sheet.

"Let go!" Morgana hollered as she tugged on her end of the sheet.

The man pulled back causing Morgana to lose her grip and drop her end of the sheet. As Morgause's fell hard on the ground the man bit his lip and ran to her side again. He wrapped his arms around her head and whispered in her ear. Morgana worriedly stepped away from the man. He seemed completely crazy because of the way he was obsessing over Morgause's dead body. Morgana watched as the man began to shake as he violently cried and poured himself over Morgause's body. The man did not seem harmful just sad. So Morgana knelt down next to the man and consoled him. She cautiously rubbed his back while he whipped away his tears.

"I am sorry…" the man whispered as he stood up and helped Morgana pull the sheet towards the cottage.

"What do they call you?" Morgana asked in a friendlier tone.

"My name is Harpen." The man finally answered as he lifted Morgause's body and carried her into the cottage.

Morgana gasped when she heard the man's name. She recognized it right away as the name of the man who Morgause was in love with and the man who gave her the bracelet. That would explain why he was so upset when he saw Morgause dead. From what Morgause told Morgana the two of them were practically engaged. Someone who was that close to Morgause would have an emotional outburst like what Morgana watched Harpen have outside.

"I don't understand… The way Morgause talked I thought you were dead." Morgana said.

"Dead? No." Harpen replied sounding a bit offended.

"It is just that she told me you were engaged. I just assumed the only reason you would not have married was if you were dead." Morgana explained.

Harpen turned away from Morgana and carefully laid Morgause down on the bed. Then he began looking around the cottage at the pots Morgause made and the shelves of books he gave her. He had been away for so many years he felt strange to be back in the cottage. All of his memories with Morgause were rushing back. The days they spent embracing their powers and learning new spells seemed like a lifetime away. As he looked at Morgause's lifeless body he realized how stupid he was for missing out on so much time with her.

"I had to leave…" Harpen said as he turned back to Morgana. "It was the only way to keep Morgause safe."He explained to Morgana. Both Morgana and Harpen stood next to Morgause in silent until Harpen continued to tell Morgana what happened when he left, "I was trying to earn some money and with magic being outlawed it made my talents a really rare trait. People would pay great just to get me to conjure up a spell that could plow the fields or make their silk softer. Once I was able to earn enough money I wanted to take her away from here." Harpen motioned towards Morgause as he pictured a place that was peaceful and free, a place that allowed them to be themselves and use their powers.

"Why didn't you?" Morgana asked.

"I started working with a few shady characters. They paid really well and I never realized the risk of working with them… that is until one of the men was brutally killed by King Uther for consorting with a sorcerer. I knew it was just a matter of time before they found Morgause and I…"

"So you let her believe you died in order to keep her away and safe." Morgana interrupted knowing how the story would end.

Ashamed by what he did Harpen nodded and slowly walked away from Morgause's side. He was a foolish boy back then, and he dragged Morgause into the life of running and fear because of his foolishness. Since the day he left Morgause, Harpen regretted it. He knew that the damage was already done. Morgause was using magic herself and becoming more powerful every day. By leaving her he left her unprotected and alone. Unfortunately once he left there was no coming back. It would have just brought more attention to himself and Morgause. So he stayed away and just prayed that the love of his life would be safe.

Morgana took Harpen's and smiled up at him. She told him about the story Morgause told her about how much helped her and supported her. Morgana wanted Harpen to see that Morgause never thought ill of him and always cherished the memories they shared. Then Morgana lit a fire and offered Harpen a warm place to stay the night. As she did she told him how she met Morgause and about all of the things Morgause helped her with.

"Morgause carried so much guilt over the death of her sister." Harpen said shaking his head. "I am glad to hear she was able to find someone who she could look after and care for like she wished she could do for her sister."

"I grew to love Morgause like a sister. She truly was the only person I had left." Morgana said with a hint of hatred in her voice.

As Harpen let his hands warm by the fire he watched Morgana's expression change from content to anger. It was as if he could feel the change in her emotions as she stared into the flames of the warm fire. Starting at his wrist he felt a pulse of raging anger move through his arm and into his chest. As the feeling spread he watched tears boil up in Morgana's eyes. He was feeling her emotions as if they were his own.

"Why are you so angry?" Harpen calmly asked Morgana.

"I am not." She lied and refused to look away from the fire. Harpen took her hand and unclasped the bracelet from around her wrist. "Hey! What…" Morgana pulled her wrist back.

"Ah, that feels so much better." Harpen said once the bracelet was off Morgana's wrist. "Now why are you so angry?" He asked again as Morgana's emotions faded from his body.

"What do you mean that feels better? How do you know I am angry?" Morgana raised her voice annoyed at Harpen's rude gestures.

"This lovely little trinket you have been wearing has magic…" Harpen said tossing the bracelet around in his hand as he spoke.

"Yeah I know, Morgause and I put a dream spell on it." Morgana said.

"No more than that. Before I gave it to Morgause I put a spell on it so that I would feel whatever she was feeling. We would always be connected." Harpen explained. "When I gave Morgause the bracelet I knew I was running out of time. I needed a way to know that Morgause would be safe after I left. So I put the spell on bracelet and tried to stay close by. Whenever she was afraid or hurt I would feel it and I could go to her. Or at least try and find a way to help her."

Morgana looked down at the bracelet in Harpen's hand and remembered what Morgause told her about things being more then they seemed. Morguase just meant that the bracelet could hold a dream spell, but now Morgana found out it holds more than that as well.

"Is that how you knew to come here?" Morgana asked Harpen.

"Yes, I felt a sense of panic followed by a feeling of emptiness and heartache. I knew something was wrong so I rushed here to the cottage. When I saw she was not here I was not sure where else to look for her. I had no idea she was with you or that she even gave you the bracelet. To tell you the truth I haven't felt anything from the bracelet in so long I thought Morgause may have lost it."

"She didn't lose it. She kept it wrapped in a cloth over in that chest." Morgana pointed to the chest over by the bed. "She gave it to me to help with my nightmares." Morgana explained. She felt badly for wearing the bracelet knowing that Harpen gave it to Morgause for a reason. If Morgause was wearing the bracelet when they went to the castle maybe Harpen would have been able to save her. "I did not know about the spell you put on the bracelet. I would have never kept it if I knew."

A pleased expression appeared on Harpen's face. He knew Morgana knew nothing about the spell, how could she? He never even told Morgause about the spell. He did not blame Morgana for wearing the bracelet instead of Morgause. Harpen stood up and patted Morgana on the head then went outside. Morgana was left sitting by the fire trying to figure out what was happening.

A few hours passed by and Morgana decided to see what she could find in the cottage to make for food. She rummaged through the cabinets and looked through the pots looking for anything to eat. Then Harpen proudly swung the door open and brought in a bouquet of white flowers and said, "If you smile I will give you flowers." The gesture was sweet, but it meant something completely different to Morgana. The moment she saw the clean white petals on the flowers in Harpen's hand her mind flashed back to Gwaine in the courtyard and on the castle steps trading white flowers for a smile from her. Morgana bit her lip and forced a half smile as she placed the flowers down on the table.

"I actually brought the flowers for Morgause." Harpen said as he plucked one from the table and laid it down on her chest. "I think it is time we lay her to rest." He whispered staring at that the bright flower.

Morgana nodded and began to clean Morgause up as Harpen built a sturdier carrier for them to put her body on. They worked quietly lost in their thoughts and memories until Harpen finished building his carrier and helped Morgana move Morgause's body onto the carrier. Then they lifted the carrier and made their way out of the cottage. As they walked Harpen whistled a somber tune that filled the air with heavy sadness. Finally they reached the clearing where Morgause and Morgana rested, and the same clearing where Harpen gave Morgause the bracelet. Nestled in between a few trees on the side of the clearing was a hole that Harpen dug for Morgause.

"I thought this was a nice area. I thought she may be happy here." Harpen said. His voice trailed off as she looked around the clearing.

"It is lovely. I get the feeling Morgause really liked it here." Morgana said as she gently lifted her end of the carrier and brought Morgause to her final resting place nestled in between the trees.

As Harpen filled the whole and mumbled a few parting words Morgana whipped away her tears. Some of the tears were for Morgause, and some were for Gwaine. When Harpen brought the flowers into the cottage Morgana's first thought was of Gwaine. She missed him so much and wished he could be with her. After watching Harpen grieve over the time he missed with Morgause and watching him run through all of his regrets, Morgana realized she did not want to end up the same way. All Morgana wanted to was to be free and happy. Without Gwaine she did not know how that was possible. She would spend her life constantly wondering if he was alive, healthy, and happy. Morgana's thoughts were interrupted when Harpen cleared his throat and asked Morgana, "How did it happen? How did she die?"

"She…um.." Morgana did not know how to explain what happened at the castle. "It was my fault." She said.

"What do you mean?" Harpen's head snapped towards Morgana.

"She never would have died if it wasn't for me. She was helping me, and I could not save her." Morgana could not hold back the tears as she spoke.

"I am sure it is not your fault, my dear." Harpen said as he wrapped his arms around Morgana.

They stood over the fresh grave quietly comforting each other as Morgana told Harpen what happened at the castle. Morgana told him how Morgause was the one who taught her about magic and how to use it. Then she went on to tell Harpen about Uther being her real father. As Morgana went on and on about how she wanted to lead Camelot into freedom Harpen smiled and nodded.

"If I could I would go back and change it all." Morgana said. "I swear I will not let her death be in vain. Arthur will pay for what he has done."

"You mean Prince Arthur did this!" Harpen hollered shoving his hand in the direction of Morgause's grave.

"I will not let him get away with it. He has spent our entire lives hurting me and I will not let him do it any longer." Morgana stated. The determination in Morgana's voice was clear. She was going to do whatever it took to get rid of Arthur. She was not going to let him hurt anyone again.

"Morgana, I know what you are thinking…." Harpen began before Morgana stepped away from him and glared at him.

"Do not tell me I am wrong. Arthur is no different than Uther, and because of Morgause I can see that. He will follow in Uther's footsteps. He will continue to hunt and kill people with magic. People like us!" Morgana spat at Harpen. "Do not tell me that what I am thinking is wrong."

"Morgana, I know what you are thinking and I think I may know a way to help. Do you really think I want Arthur on the throne? If I had a choice between you and Arthur I think you are the one that deserves to be on the throne. You are the rightful heir and you know more about the people of Camelot." Harpen continued.

Morgana looked Harpen up and down as she tried to figure out if he was serious or not. For the first time since she met him she realized she barely knew anything about him. She did not know if she could trust him or not and yet she spent the entire day baring her sole to him. It was almost as if because Morgause trusted him Morgana automatically trusted him as well.

Harpen took Morgana's hand and said, "My dear, you are not alone. There are others like you and me out there, other people with magic. I know where we can find them. If enough of them can be rallied together we can form an army. Arthur will never see it coming."

"Are you sure they would want to help?" Morgana asked eagerly.

"Yes. The people know the kind of person Arthur is. They would be just as happy to see you on the throne as I would be." Harpen pulled Morgana back to the cottage then saddled up his horse. In one swift movement he pulled Morgana up on the horse with him. "I will take you to them and you can see for yourself."


	55. Chapter 54: The New King

The servants tip toed around the castle keeping their heads down and staying out of the way as they went on with their daily chores. No one dared gossip or whisper while any of the Knights or Arthur was around. After the events of the previous night the people were not sure how much more Arthur could handle before he finally snapped. In one night Arthur lost his father and learned that he had a sister. As if that was not enough he also learned that this sister was a sorcerer and responsible for killing their father.

As soon as the sun broke over the horizon Arthur would be busy having Uther's body prepared for a sendoff, he would need to oversee the reconstruction and repairs of the castle, and attend his coronation. Arthur barely had time to breathe no less take the time to process everything that occurred. As if sleep walking he went through the motions of getting dressed and giving the usual orders to the servants as the came in with his breakfast. After an appropriate amount of time had passed Gwen came into the room to collect Arthur's dirty laundry and dishes.

"Sire?... Sire?... Arthur!" Gwen called a few times trying to get Arthur's attention.

"Take them away." Arthur replied flatly. He assumed Gwen was asking him if he was done eating so he automatically responded. Even though Gwen was not asking about the dishes she followed Arthur's orders and reached down to grab the plates. Not one bit of food had been touched so Gwen put the plate back down and rested her hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur's gaze remained fixed on a tapestry that hung on the wall in front of him.

"Arthur, I am sorry. What happened last night was horrible and no one should have to bare that kind of pain." Gwen said quietly as she picked up the sheets and turned to leave.

Having lost so much in one night Arthur knew he could not let another moment go by without expressing how he really felt. Since losing his father and his friend the Lady Morgana Arthur realized how important it was to keep those you care about close. So just before Gwen opened the door to his chambers Arthur stood up and said, "Thank you."

The words were few and simple but it was enough to catch Gwen's attention and cause her to turn back around and smile at Arthur. Strands of her long curly hair had fallen in her face, her nails were chipped and broken, and her dress was stained but her smile was bright and warm. Gwen was the daughter of a blacksmith. She was not raised in the home of a nobleman and she did not know the proper way a Lady is supposed to conduct herself, but when Arthur looked at her he saw a woman of grace and elegance as well as a woman of class and nobility. Arthur's feelings for Gwen had always been there. From the first day he met her and she spent an hour apologizing for shutting the door to hard. Arthur found the naive air she had to be cute and charming. Unfortunately the gap in their social class kept Arthur from ever expressing his feelings. If Uther ever found out that his son was in love with a servant girl he would have the girl banished.

Arthur would never want to disrespect his father or his father's beliefs but when it came to Gwen things were different. Arthur had already wasted so much time that should have been spent with her. In a swift gleeful movement Arthur moved across the room and took Gwen's hands causing her to drop the pile of dirty sheets.

"Gwen… I…" Arthur was so excited he could barely think straight. "You have always been there for me. You are a strong and caring… I admire you for that." Gwen smiled and nodded as she began to thank Arthur and pull her hands away.

There was a change in the atmosphere of the room as Arthur stood in front of Gwen. The somber feeling that filled the room was replaced with excitement and joy. When Gwen thanked Arthur and began to pull her hands away Arthur just tightened his grip. Confused Gwen glanced down at their hands then back up at Arthur's face. As he smiled down at her with such compassion in his eyes it made Gwen blush.

"Arthur, what is going on?" Gwen quietly asked.

Just as Arthur was about to answer Gwen and openly admit his feelings for her the door to his chamber opened. Gaius peeked his head through the door to see if it was ok for him to enter. When he saw Arthur hold Gwen's hands he automatically jerked his head back a bit and gave a confused look. Arthur dropped Gwen's hand and walked over to Gaius as Gwen picked up the pile of sheets she dropped earlier.

With the death of the King all of the royal duties fell to Arthur. As if that was not enough pressure Arthur had a list of other things to attend to. He relied on his father's advisors and the wise words from his Knights to guide him through the transition of becoming a King. Gaius had been the royal physician for several years and Uther held him in high regards. So automatically Gaius was the one who assisted Arthur through his hectic day. When Gaius popped his head in Arthur's chambers it was to let him know that the King's funeral was about to begin.

"I am sorry to interrupt Sire, but you are needed in the Great Hall." Gaius said while he watched Gwen pick up the sheets and scurry out of the room.

"Yes, yes. Um…" Arthur put his hand to his head and glanced around the room. "Where are my dress robes?" He asked.

"Excuse me, Sire?" Gaius asked as he stepped farther into the room. Gaius may have been a good and trusted friend of Uther's but he did not know the ways of a King. The term dress robes meant nothing to him. To Gaius all clothes were the same.

"Merlin took them to be cleaned last night." Arthur explained. "He should have brought them back by now."

"Oh…." Gaius bit his lip and said, "I am sorry, Sire. I sent Merlin out on an errand this morning."

"What!" Arthur exclaimed. Merlin was Arthur's personal servant or manservant. Merlin was supposed to be at Arthur's beck and call.

"I am truly sorry, Sire. I.. well I thought given the circumstances you might not want Merlin around today. He has only been your servant for a few weeks. He would not know how to properly address you and serve you on a day like this." Gaius explained to Arthur.

Arthur nodded in agreement with Gaius's thinking. Merlin was still new to the castle and work as a servant. When he came to Camelot he bumped into Arthur on the street and asked for directions to Gaius. Unsure of who Merlin was Arthur just pointed him in the right direction and went on with what he was doing. Later that evening Gaius introduced Arthur to Merlin and explained that they were family friends. Gaius told Arthur and Uther that Merlin came to Camelot looking for work at the castle. Right away Uther assigned Merlin as Arthur's manservant. Uther assumed that Merlin was a trust worthy person since he was such good friends with Gaius.

In an effort to make up for sending Merlin away Gaius helped Arthur get dressed and prepare for his father's funeral. As Gaius tied the strings on Arthur's shirt he decided it was a good time to talk to Arthur about Morgana. Everyone saw her use magic to escape the castle and everyone saw how angry she was when Arthur killed Morgause. It was only a matter of time before she organized an attack against Camelot and Arthur.

"I know you have a lot to worry about right now, but I think you need to be thinking about what you are going to do about Morgana." Gaius advised.

Even though Arthur knew Gaius was right he was not sure what to do. Thinking about Morgana and everything that she said and did was just too much for Arthur. He had to send his father off proper and assume the role of King. He could not think about how Morgana betrayed him or how she may be trying to start a war with Camelot.

"Sire, Morgana is powerful. If we ignore her I fear we will not be able to defend ourselves if she tries to attack."

"I know, I know. Gaius, I have not even been crowned yet and you are already asking me to make decisions about the wellbeing of Camelot. How am I supposed to rebuild the castle, lay the King to rest, comfort my people, and stop Morgana from declaring war all at the same time?" Arthur let out and exhausted sigh. "Gaius, I am not ready to be King. There is still so much I do not know. I want to make my father proud and bring respect back to the name Pendragon, but how do I protect Camelot without starting a war?"

Gaius stayed quiet for a bit while he tried to come up with a solution to Arthur's problem. Arthur was being pulled in several directions and did not know which way to turn. It was clear he needed help. He need people who he could trust to guide him and assist him while he oversaw all of these different tasks.

"Sire, if I may make a suggestion?" Gaius said as he stepped in front of Arthur and examined his outfit. "It is clear to me that you need to enlist in some help. You will be busy assuming the role of King while your men will be working to protect Camelot. I know you are very close with you Knights. Pick a few of them to prepare a defense plan. Then a few of them to help you with your other tasks."

"I suppose if I disperse the work things will get done in an orderly fashion. So that solves the problem of getting everything done, but that still doesn't help us with Morgana." Arthur pointed out.

"Well… I know that you want to respect the way your father ruled over Camelot, but I think in this case you may want to make an exception."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked as he shuffled through the scrolls on his desk trying to find the speech he prepared.

Nervously Gaius looked down at the ground as he suggested that Arthur find Sir Gwaine. At the mention of the Knight's name Arthur's head shot up and he stopped looking for the scroll. Quickly Gaius explained why he suggested they allow Gwaine to come back to Camelot. If Gwaine were to come back he would be able to provide protection to Camelot and Arthur if Morgana did lead an attack on Camelot. Even Arthur himself admitted that Gwaine was a talented warrior. Camelot could really benefit from his return.

Gaius knew that Arthur was not fond of the idea. After all it kind of defeated the purpose of banishing him. Arthur worried that if he did what Gaius was suggesting it would show the people of Camelot that he did not respect the laws and way Uther ruled.

"I understand, Sire. Just take into consideration the relationship Gwaine had with the Lady Morgana. Before Gwaine left the two of them were very close. If anyone would be able to predict what Morgana will do it would be Gwaine." Gaius said before leaving Arthur to prepare for the funeral.

The day was filled with events. Some of which were joyous and some were saddening. Arthur attended each one and displayed poise and a sense authority. Arthur may not have felt ready for the role he was given but his transition seemed flawless. To the people of Camelot Arthur assumed his Kingship with ease and elegance. The moment that all of the events were over and Arthur was left alone he crashed on to his bed and closed his eyes. The hardest day of his life was now over. He could finally just rest.

Then Arthur heard the sound of slow scrapping on the floor. Immediately he knew that someone was opening the door to his room. Reluctantly he rolled over and groaned at whoever was coming into the room and preventing him from relaxing. Arthur heard a little giggle as the person made their way farther into the room and into Arthur's view.

"Sire? I am sorry to disturb you but Gaius has requested to see you." Gwen said as she smirked at Arthur's sprawled out position.

"Oh, Right!" Arthur said as he jumped up and tried to look charming in front of Gwen as she turned to leave. "Gwen?" Arthur called to her. "I wanted to thank you for this morning." He said quickly trying to come up with something to say to her.

"Hahaha you already thanked me earlier this morning." Gwen with a smile then said, "I am very proud to call you my King, Arthur. You proved to everyone today that you will be a good King." Before stepping out of the room Gwen bowed her head and smiled.

Like a young boy Arthur stood staring at the door Gwen excited from blushing and grinning. He mind was focused on one thing and one thing only, Gwen. When she was around him everything seemed better. He world seem brighter and lighter when she was there. Problems seemed nonexistent when she was there to support and guide him. It was not until she was gone and the room was not floating anymore that Arthur remembered that Gaius was waiting to see him.

When Arthur was walking down to Gaius's chambers he walked passed his father's old chambers. The entire hall had been blocked off by guards and chains until all the damage could be repaired. As Arthur looked down the hall he could not believe how quickly things had changed. In less than a day Arthur had become King and Morgana became a threat to Camelot. Arthur's pace slowed as he thought about Morgana. He wondered what she was doing and where she was. At one time he looked up to Morgana. If things were different he would have gone to her for the guidance and support he needed during his father's funeral. Then again he realized Morgana may have been at a funeral of her own. Arthur replayed the image in his mind of Morgause falling to the ground after he pulled his sword from her chest. For some reason Morgana cared about that sorcerer and was probably paying her respects to the dead as well.

The farther down the castle Arthur traveled the darker it became. Torches were spread father apart and windows were few as Arthur descended to Gaius's chambers. Inside Gaius's chambers there were small candle stubs placed on every shelf and table in the room. Sitting around a small work bench was Sir Leon, Sir Percival, Sir Richard, and Gaius. When Arthur entered the room they all stood up and properly bowed to address their King. As soon as Arthur was seated Gaius began speaking.

"Sire, I called you and the Knights here to discuss a plan of action as far as the Lady Morgana. I have already told the Knights about my suggestion to seek out Sir Gwaine and offer him a deal to return to Camelot. We all think that we could benefit from his skills as a warrior…." Gaius paused and read Arthur's face then continued to say, "Sire, I am not trying to go against your will, but I believe Gwaine is our best chance to defend ourselves if Morgana attacks."

"It is ok, Gaius." Arthur said as he stood up and patted Gaius on the back. "Thank you…. everyone. I cannot tell you how much your support has meant to me today. Each of you has provided me with encouragement and support. Without it I would not have been able to make it through today. It just goes to show that everyone has power and that there is power in friendship. I hear what you are saying and advising me to do."

The Knights each watched Arthur and looked on him with admiration as he spoke and led the group. Sir Leon had been a Knight for several years and was very close to Arthur. They were like brothers and while Sir Leon watched Arthur thank the men for their work and help he could not help but be glad that Arthur was King. Camelot had been at war with its self for a very long time but with Arthur on the throne it was clear that peace would soon find them.

"I appreciate everything you have done for me, and with that said I want to tell you that I agree. I have thinking about it all day. Sir Gwaine was a good friend to many of us and a trusted Knight. I believe having him back in Camelot will help us rebuild and prepare of Morgana's attack." Arthur declared as the men cheered. "Merlin and I will leave Camelot at first light to find him."

"Knowing Gwaine he probably has stopped at every tavern from here to the end of Camelot's borders. I am sure someone will know how to find him." Sir Percival said with a laugh.


	56. Chapter 55: Flowers For Sale

Sweat dripped from the man's brow as he huffed at Gwaine. The man glared down at the arrogant looking Gwaine and demanded that he pay what he owed the man. Gwaine smirked as he looked around at the crowded tavern and thought to himself, "Good a large crowd." Then the husky man pounded his fist against the table in a motion to show Gwaine he was serious. Two men standing behind the husky man stepped forward and gave threatening looks to Gwaine.

"Oh is this all you have?" Gwaine asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"It is all I need." The husky man replied. "This is your last chance, Sir." The man said in a snarky tone.

Calmly Gwaine placed the tin of mead he was drinking down on the table. He ran his fingers through his hair then looked up at the man and smirked as he shrugged off the man's threat. In the same moment the man's fist crunched up into a ball and he raised it to Gwaine. Quickly Gwaine ducked avoiding a direct hit to the face. With a cheerful laugh Gwaine scurried around the other side of the table. He eyed the two men who were standing behind the husky man daring them to advance. When one of the men finally swung Gwaine managed to maneuver himself so that the second man took the hit.

Before anyone could do anything the entire tavern broke out into a fight. Food was flung at the walls, pots had been smashed on tables, and Gwaine was still in the middle of it all. Knocking out anyone who approached him, Gwaine enjoyed the rush of the life or death situation he created. While the rest of the tavern erupted into a pointless brawl the husky man was working his way to Gwaine, who still owed him money.

"Sir, you and I still have a debt to settle." The husky man called to Gwaine from behind.

Gwaine spun around and felt the clash of the man's fist to his jaw. Like a large stone Gwaine toppled back and fell on to a bench. The husky man hunched over the disoriented Gwaine and gloated. Like any good warrior Gwaine knew how to take a hit. So just as fast as he fell he also pulled his knees to his chest then pushed out his legs so he kicked the man in the gut and sent him flying backwards. When the man was pushed back by the force of Gwaine's feet he lost his balance and fell to the ground. As the man fell he tried to grab the corner of one of the tables but his sweaty fingers slipped right off the edge. Instead of catching himself on the edge of the table the husky man smacked the side of his head on the corner of the table. Instantly the man was knocked unconscious. Gwaine stood up and walked over to the man on the ground and said, "That is Sir Gwaine to you."

Just as Gwaine was about to leave the tavern someone grabbed his arm and yanked him back a bit. Ready for another fight Gwaine spun around and raised his fists. As soon as he saw a young girl with big brown eyes, fair skin, and light hair he dropped his fists and pulled the girl outside of the tavern.

"Was all of that really necessary?" the girl asked Gwaine as soon as they were away from the fighting.

"What do you mean?" He asked jokingly.

"You know exactly what I mean. You do this every single time. You go off and gamble, and then when it is time to pay up you start a big brawl so you can sneak out during all of the chaos."

"Oh come on, Airella. I was just having some fun." Gwaine said with a large smile as he rinsed his face off with a bucket of water he found.

"Doesn't it ever get old?" Airella asked clearly annoyed with Gwaine's games.

Picking up on Airella's annoyance Gwaine looked at her and simply said, "No." Then when she rolled her eyes at Gwaine he just walked away. He did not need to explain anything to her or justify his actions. Airella was just a young girl who started traveling with Gwaine after he left Camelot. No matter how hard he tried she never seemed to leave. Like a puppy dog she followed him everywhere.

Eventually Gwaine learned that Airella left home. Her mother died when Airella was born and her father became a useless alcoholic the poor girl practically raised herself. She spent her days trying to sell flowers and herbs that she found in the forest. The only problem was people did not want to buy things that they could go out and pick for themselves. Airella was never able to make enough money to take care of herself. When Gwaine met her she was trying to convince a man to buy flowers for his daughter. The man ignored her and continued his work. So Gwaine went over and bought all of the flowers Airella had. After that Airella followed Gwaine around like a shadow.

"I thought you were going to spend the day at the market?" Gwaine said over his shoulder to the silent girl behind him.

"I was…" Airella said looking down at her feet.

"But…?"

"I was worried about you." She mumbled.

A sudden shift in emotions as Gwaine turned around to face Airella. She was still so young and innocent. There was so much she did not understand about the world and yet she was out on her own trying to survive. Gwaine could not help but feel bad for the poor girl as she tried to seem mature and wise. Gwaine extended his arm and wrapped it around the girl in a friendly and comforting notion. Airella ran to him and gave him a side hug as he laughed at her girly excitement.

"I am lucky to have a friend like you." Gwaine said as they continued walking.


	57. Chapter 56: Reunited

As soon as the sun was up Arthur and Merlin mounted their horses and started their search for Gwaine. Just like Sir Percival advised Arthur and Merlin headed to all of the taverns in Camelot to see if anyone knew Gwaine. Merlin followed behind Arthur as they entered the taverns and scanned the crowds of men hunched over their drinks. None of them could help in the search to find Gwaine. Until Arthur and Merlin went to the Sun Rise tavern they thought they would never find Gwaine.

When they walked in to the tavern things were just as expected. No one looked up or even acknowledged their presence. Just like before Arthur led the way into the tavern and took a seat in the far back corner. Curiously Merlin scanned the crowd looking for someone he was brave enough to talk to. Then the tavern door was forced open and a large husky man barreled through the door with two scrawny men following behind him. The man sat at a table just behind Merlin. At first neither Merlin nor Arthur thought anything of the man until Merlin heard the man say, "That piece of scum!... That is Sir Gwaine to you." The man mocked as the barmaid brought him and the other two men some drinks.

"Merlin, look." Arthur whispered as he pointed to the large gash on the side of the husky man's head.

Merlin nodded as he noticed bruises and scrapes on the faces and arms of the two other men as well. Taking a moment to observe the men Arthur and Merlin sat back and listed while the husky man complained about Gwaine. The two other men just nodded and agreed with everything the husky man stated. The husky man grunted as he choked down his drink and continued to rant about the money Gwaine owed him. Finally Arthur decided he needed to say something. This man was the first lead they had since leaving the castle.

"Gwaine?... The guy who walks around like he is some kind of Prince?" Arthur asked.

"Ya know him?" The husky man asked after swallowing another gulp of his drink.

"Know him? He owes me and my friend here a good amount of money." Arthur looked over at Merlin and raised his eyebrows in an effort to tell Merlin to go along with what he was saying. "We actually were trying to find him."

"Ha!" The husky man belted out. "Good luck! I tell ya that little runt is sly if nothing else he will sneak right out from under ya." The man reluctantly praised Gwaine.

"Could you tell my friend and I where Gwaine was headed?" Arthur asked.

"Heck if I know. He comes and goes comes and goes." The man dramatically waved his hands around. "I left a few bruises on the worm back in Cumberton though." The man boasted.

Arthur jumped up and thanked the man then dragged Merlin out of the tavern. Cumberton only had one tavern so if Gwaine was still in Cumberton it would not take Arthur and Merlin long to find him. As they rode through the woods and into Cumberton Arthur thought through what he was going to do once they returned to Camelot. Finding Gwaine and asking him to fight would not be enough to stop Morgana. Then Arthur remembered something Gaius told him in an effort to convince him to bring Gwaine back. Gaius pointed out that Gwaine and Morgana were very close before Gwaine was banished. Arthur himself even suspected a growing relationship. Yes, Gwaine would be a good insight on Morgana's way of thinking, but would he agree to help Camelot knowing that Morgana may be killed?

"Sire, is everything alright?" Merlin asked noticing the worried look on Arthur's face.

"Merlin, do you really think bringing Gwaine back is a good idea?"

"Are you doubting you decision, Sire?... Frankly, Gwaine was one of your best Knights. I cannot see any harm in asking him." Merlin said.

"I suppose…"Arthur replied still not convinced.

"Arthur, what are you worried about?"

"It is nothing." Arthur said as he kicked his horse and began to ride faster.

Just as the sun began to set Arthur and Merlin entered the forest of Niem. The forest of Niem was the main border between Camelot and Niem. As the evening air settled and chilled their bones Arthur and Merlin rode in silence. Deep in thought neither one of them had anything to say to the other. Arthur worried about whether or not he was doing the right thing. Merlin studied the Kings face as they rode. Wishing he could do something to help ease Arthur's worry, Merlin tried to think of something to say. They were nearly out of the forest when Arthur stopped his horse and dismounted. It was dark and hard to see where they were going. Obediently Merlin dismounted his horse and set up camp for the night.

As the fire flickered and spat Arthur laid back against a tree and stared up at the stars in the sky and imagined he was talking to his father. He thought about what his father would say about Morgana's betrayal and Gaius's idea to bring Gwaine back. He pictured his father's disappointed face when he learned that the young girl he loved and cared for was a sorcerer. He could see the anger boiling up in Uther's face as he found out that Morgana had been lying to him. Arthur wanted to do the right thing. He wanted to keep Camelot safe. At the same time he wanted to make his father proud and prove that he was a good King. Arthur had only been King for a few days and already he was changing everything. He was going against his father's rule and bringing Gwaine back, he was about to let Camelot fall into war with Morgana, and on top of that he was in love with a servant. If his father knew what was going on with Arthur he would be furious.

"Sire?" Merlin finally broke the silence, "Just because you are doing things different does not make your way wrong. Uther had his way of ruling over Camelot and you have yours. You are taking the knowledge Uther gave you and your own wisdom to make your decisions."

Arthur thought about it for a moment and realized Merlin was right. Just because he approached things differently did not mean he was going to be a bad King. In the end it might even be exactly what Camelot needs to be a stronger country. The more Arthur thought about it the better he felt about the entire idea. For a clumsy, young, servant Merlin was very wise and thoughtful.

"Ya know Merlin, you just may not be as dumb as you seem." Arthur said teasing Merlin.

The stars glistened above as Arthur and Merlin sat around the fire eating and drinking. Merlin enjoyed the fact that he could just sit back and relax. Arthur did not have him running around doing mindless chores. Sometimes Merlin wondered if Arthur was mature enough to be King, but since he took on the role he has proven he is. As Arthur and Merlin enjoyed the peaceful night they heard something moving in the trees a few feet away from them.

Slowly and quietly Merlin and Arthur stood up and moved towards the noise. Merlin moved as fast as he could to put out the fire and collect all of their bags. Then he followed closely behind Arthur watching for any kind of attackers. Once they were closer the noises were clearer and easier to understand. Merlin could see light from a fire a few feet ahead of them and hear voices. He took another step closer to the fire and heard the sound of a twig snapping under the weight of his foot.

The sound of the twig breaking caught the attention of the people making noise. Their fire went out and leaves began to crunch under their footsteps as they scattered and hid from Merlin and Arthur. Both sides cautiously prepared for the other to attack. Leaves crackled and Arthur put his hand up to tell Merlin to stop walking. Then they heard a male voice whisper, "Stay hidden. I will take care of this."

Out of the darkness a large man jumped onto Arthur's back. In an attempt to knock Arthur out the man strangled Arthur. Swiftly Arthur spun around trying to knock the man off of his back. As Arthur spun around the man jumped off of him and pushed Merlin to the ground.

"Mer…" The man began to say before Arthur pulled out his sword and swung it just past the man's face. The man ducked out of the way and stepped away from Arthur.

"Arthur, stop!" Merlin yelled causing Arthur to instantly freeze in mid swing.

When Arthur stopped he was able to clearly see the man who attacked him. The man was out of breath and when he noticed Arthur put his sword down the man bent over and put his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"Gwaine!" Arthur exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Oh just going for an evening stroll." Gwaine said smirking at Arthur. "What is the Prince of Camelot and his servant doing roaming the forest of Niem at this hour?"

Just as Merlin was about to tell Gwaine that Arthur was no longer the prince but instead now the King of Camelot a young girl peered around a tree trunk at the three men. The girl's light hair was tangled and dirty. Her clothes were small and worn so Merlin could only assume that the girl was poor and homeless. Arthur and Gwaine noticed Merlin staring at something, and when they turned towards the girl she ran to Gwaine's side. In a friendly manner Merlin stepped over to the girl and smiled as he reached his hand out and said hello.

"Who are you?" the girl said harshly as he stepped away from Merlin.

"Airella, this is Merlin and Prince Arthur." Gwaine said.

"King Arthur." Merlin corrected Gwaine.

"Ha! Yeah and I am the Lady Morgana." Airella said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Merlin looked up at Gwaine whose face had gone from pleasantly sassy to shocked and disappointed. Gwaine looked away as the memories of Morgana flooded him mind. Images of her vibrant emerald eyes and long wavy raven hair flashed before his eyes. The time he spent with her watching her eyes light up with joy and happiness as she got her way. Even when they argued or clashed Gwaine admired her. No matter what was going on around her or what she was going through Morgana always remained strong. "You have to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences." She always said to Gwaine.

"Seriously who are these people, Gwaine?" Airella asked suspicious of Arthur and Merlin.

To prove he was Arthur Pendragon the King of Camelot Arthur held out his hand and showed Airella the royal ring on his finger. Airella examined the ring on Arthur's hand then tossed his hand aside.

"If you really are the King of Camelot then why are you roaming around the forest? What do you want with Gwaine?" Airella stepped in front of Gwaine in a montion to protect him.

"Airella, they are my friends." The words did not seem right as the came out of Gwaine's mouth, but it was true. Before his banishment Arthur had been a good friend to him. Merlin had just started working at the castle, but even he was always friendly with Gwaine. They were able to bond over the rigorous work schedules Arthur had them on. "I… I was a Knight of Camelot."

"Friends? Was? Gwaine, if this is another joke…" Airella said.

"It is not a joke, Miss Airella. Gwaine really was a Knight of Camelot. One of my finest Knights actually." Gwaine's cocked his head to the side at Arthur's compliment. Then a proud and conceded smile crossed his face.

"Actually we were on our way to find you." Merlin added as he laughed at Gwaine's expression.

The three men and Airella all walked over to where Gwaine had set up camp for the night. Merlin went and got more wood to restart the fire while Arthur and Gwaine spent time joking around and talking with Airella. When Merlin returned everyone sat huddled around the warm fire and Gwaine asked why they were trying to find him. Arthur and Merlin exchanged a look then Arthur told Gwaine that his father was killed by a sorcerer. He decided not to tell Gwaine that Morgana was involved just yet. Then he explained that the sorcerer was after revenge and would be planning an attack on Camelot.

"So you need your finest Knight to help you battle this sorcerer." Gwaine concluded.

"Yes, something like that." Arthur said.

"Well I would love to help you boys but there are two problems. One is that I promised Airella here I would help her find work. I cannot just leave her to run off and play hero." Gwaine said as he nodded to Airella who was curled up on the other side of the fire sleeping. "Oh! Right and the other reason is that I was banished from Camelot, in case you forgot that means I am not allowed to return."

"Now that Arthur is King he can overrule his father's verdict. He can grant you permission to come back to Camelot." Merlin explained. "We have come all this way to find you. We really need your help, Gwaine. I am sure we can find work for Airella at the castle so you will not have to break your promise to her."

Gwaine thought about it all for a minute. Going back to Camelot could be really good for him. He would be a Knight again and could live a more respectable life. He would not need to gamble and fight to make money anymore. It also was a great opportunity for Airella to be able to work in the castle. Gwaine could just see Airella tagging behind Gwen carrying piles of clean sheets and a basket of fruit. She would not need to spend her nights sleeping on the forest floor and her days trying to sell flowers. With Arthur as the King, Gwaine could be sure she was taken care of. Plus going back to Camelot would mean Gwaine would get to see Morgana again.

"Well I suppose you will need someone to keep the two of you out of trouble." Gwaine smirked as he agreed to travel back to Camelot.


	58. Chapter 57: Preparations

Day after day Morgana and Harpen gathered groups of people called Droids to begin their training and preparation for battle. During Harpen's travels he stumbled in various camps of people who also knew magic. In order to stay safe and away from Uther's guards the people banded together and helped one another survive in the forest. Harpen spent a lot of time with these different groups of Droids and was able to form relationships with a lot of the leaders of these groups. He was sure if he just went to them and asked them for help the leaders would send their strongest and most powerful men to help Morgana led an attack against Camelot.

The leaders of the groups were quickly persuaded to join Morgana's fight. They too wanted revenge for the loss of all of their loved ones and their own freedom. Once Morgana proved to the men that even she, the Lady Morgana had magic they quickly formed an alliance with her and pledged their loyalty. Then training began and Morgana worked with Harpen to form a plan to attack Camelot. Given her past experiences Morgana wanted to make sure this plan was well thought out and had no chance of failure. Morgana did not care how much the men needed to train or how long it took as long as they were able to fight and fight well by the end of it. She was growing tired and weary from spending so much time training the men, but in the end the only thing that she cared about was being able to take over Camelot and watch Arthur fall.

"I don't care! I just want it done!" Morgana screamed at her guards when they came to her complaining that they were tired and hungry. The men wanted to rest but knew if Morgana saw them sleeping she would have a fit. She was going to push them until she was sure they would be able to stand up in a battle against the Knights of Camelot.

"Yes, My Lady." One of the guards said disappointedly as he went back to his training without a break.

The men practiced techniques and combinations that would have them while they were in battle with the Knights. Over and over Morgana told the Droids about the amazing Knights of Camelot and how well they are trained. As she told them about the Knights talents she thought about of the trials and training Arthur put Gwaine through. Morgana knew exactly what the Knights had to do before truly becoming a Knight. She knew that they could not underestimate their strength, especially with Arthur as their leader. Morgana also wanted to improve the Droid's magic and spell abilities. If she and her men could go into Camelot with magic at their disposal they would have a great advantage over Arthur and the Knights. The one thing Camelot was practically defenseless against was magic.

Morgana spent every minute trying to teach the men new spells that they could use in battle to disarm and knock out the Knights. Being surrounded by the Droids gave Morgana the opportunity to improve her own power and skills as well. Unfortunately Morgana was using magic so much her body was not use to it. She was score and tired all the time.

"My Lady, it had been a long day … for everyone. We all need rest. You need rest." Harpen said as he brought Morgana a drink.

"Rest? You want to rest? Harpen, do you think Arthur is resting? No. He isn't he is probably out training hundreds more men and preparing for our arrival. If we are going to beat him we need to be stronger. We need to be better than he is."

"Morgana, if we continue at this rate the men will not be able to fight." Harpen swatted down next to Morgana who was sitting proudly on a throne of her own. "I know you are scared and want to be sure that the men are prepared. I know you have gone after Arthur before and it has not ended well, but this time will be different. We are not going in there blind and we will be prepared. My dear, you are no longer alone. You are not the only one who wants this. We all think it is you who should be on that throne not Arthur." Harpen explained to Morgana in an effort to ease and comfort her.

"Harpen, we don't have much more time. The men tell me Arthur is already prepared for our arrival. If we do not attack soon we will never be able to find the right time to do it again. I have already lost so much because of Arthur. I cannot let him take anything else from me. "Morgana began to get choked up as she told Harpen was she was pushing the men so hard.

"Come."Harpen said as he took Morgana's hand and led her to her small tent. "With the proper rest we all will be ready in no time."

Morgana laid down and tried to rest like Harpen suggested but the moment she closed her eyes and went to sleep the dreams began. Part of the reason Morgana refused to rest was because she was afraid to go to sleep. Every night she dreamt of her death and Gwaine. Morgause gave Morgana the bracelet to stop the nightmares, but Harpen took it from Morgana so that he would not need to feel her emotions. Morgana asked if he could remove the spell so that she could have the bracelet back but he told her that in order to remove the spell he would need Morgause's help. Without the bracelet Morgana had to spend her nights fighting her own battle. Every night she had the same dream and felt the same heartache. Even after having the dream several nights in a row Morgana still did not know what Gwaine was trying to tell her before she used her magic to throw him up against the table.

This nightmare had been so different than the other ones she had. At first she thought that the dream was trying to tell her something, but Morgana could not understand it. What was it trying to warn her about?

"He was one of Arthur's best Knights he could surely defeat me." Morgana said as she explained the dream to Harpen. "Do you think it is a warning telling us that this attack on Camelot will only end in failure?" Morgana asked.

"How could it be? You said this Knight was banished."Harpen reasoned.

"He was. If that is not it then what is it trying to tell me?"

"My dear, you are young and you have been through so much. It is a wonder you do not have dreams like this more often. Dreams are our body's way of processing what has happened to us. You have been hurt and betrayed by so many people that you loved and held close. Maybe this man did not betray you, but he is someone you held close. It is only natural that you would fear him as well."

As time passed on Morgana grew stronger and more prepared for the battle. She was becoming use to the extreme amount of energy the magic required. As she grew so did her men. They could perform difficult spells without growing tired and they become exceptionally good swordsmen. Morgana finally felt ready to lead an attack on Camelot. She could see the throne right in front of her just waiting for her to take. Morgana soon realized that she had nothing to fear. She was going after what was rightfully hers. Soon Arthur would be dead and on one would stop her from ruling over Camelot and granting freedom to all of those with magic.

At the break of dawn Morgana and the Droids mounted their horses, packed their weapons and made way for Camelot. The chilly morning air kept the men energized and alert as they traveled through the forest. Eagerly the men all exchanged stories of what they imagined the battle would be like. Some of their stories ended in a blood bath while other men spoke of the overwhelming see of Droids that would take Arthur's Knights. The men were all confident and proud as they followed Morgana into battle.

The first fifty of Morgana's men charged on to the castle barreling past villagers and servants until they were face to face with Arthur's castle guards. Within seconds the guards were thrown across the court yard clearing a path for the Droids to enter the castle. Against the power of their magic the guards were completely powerless. Once the men were able to remove the guards from the main gate Morgana and the rest of the men galloped forward with twisted smiles glued to their faces.


	59. Chapter 58: The Final Battle

"I do not understand Sire, the Droids have always been a peaceful group of people." Gaius explained to Arthur as they watched the Droids use their magic to kill the rows of guards that were sent to protect the perimeter of the castle.

"Those are not peaceful people, Gaius." Arthur noted. "Morgana must have corrupted them and turned their minds against us. We need to prepare for battle. At this rate it will not be too much longer before Morgana makes it into the castle."

Arthur turned away from the window and made his way to the Great Hall. He had already ordered all of the Knights to assemble their so they could form a plan of defense. All of the torches on the walls had been put out in an effort to delay Morgana. Arthur raced down the dark halls and tried to think of the right way to tell Gwaine that it was Morgana who was leading the attack. Originally Arthur was going to tell Gwaine as soon as they got to Camelot but things became so hectic and busy Arthur could never find the right time to tell him. As Morgana made her way farther into the castle Arthur began to wish he could go back in time. He thought if he could go back maybe he would be able to help Morgana and prevent her from turning into a woman consumed by hatred and bitterness. Finally Arthur stood in front of the large wooden doors that led to the Great Hall. It was time. It was time for him to lead Camelot into battle and emerge strong and victorious.

Morgana and her men breached the castle and only had a few measly guards to get through before they came to Arthur and his toughest line of defense. Finally Morgana was going to make Arthur suffer the way he made her suffer. She was going to take away everything from him. Morgana wanted Arthur to feel empty and alone like she felt when she learned she had magic. She wanted his heart to break at the loss of everything he holds dear. She wanted him to hurt and feel all of the pain she felt while he stood by and let Uther harass her.

Pounding of heavy footprints against the stone floor echoed through the dark halls of the castle. Like a large wall behind her the Droids followed in Morgana's shadow. As they rounded the corner Morgana felt her pulse quicken and the energy inside of her buzzed through her veins. So many times she had walked down the halls of the castle but never like that. She had never before felt so strong and proud. Head held high she pushed open the doors of the Great Hall ready to face her brother and his men.

With nothing left to lose Morgana screamed, "I want him dead!" sounding as if she were about to break right then and there. Her voice cracked but remained forceful as the men raced into the room and began clashing with the Knights. Glancing through the sea of men around her Morgana stood seeking out Arthur. If anyone was going to kill him it was going to be her. She wanted to be the one who stood over him watching him suffer in agonizing pain as she plunged her sword into his chest. Everywhere men were pushing and swinging at each other. The screams of the injured men rang out through the Great Hall while the cheers of victorious warriors spread across the crowd.

Finally a gap appeared and Morgana could see through the wall of men in front of her. Just beyond the row of men in front of Morgana, Arthur stood proudly waiting for her to confront him. Everything around Morgana seemed to be moving in slow motion as she took off running towards Arthur. A wild scream escaped her lips as she lifted her sword and ran. Quickly and carefully Morgana weaved her way through the band of men. As she began to break through the sea of fighting she was able to see Arthur turn to Merlin and Gaius and yell, "Get them out of here!" Merlin's head snapped away from the fast approaching Morgana over to Gwen and Airella who both stood gripping swords with both hands as they tried to protect themselves. Both Gaius and Merlin ran to Gwen's side and led her towards one of the small servant's doors. As soon as Gwen was away from the fighting Arthur's attention was turned back to Morgana.

From where Morgana stood she could clearly see Arthur and the row of Knights that proudly and confidently took their places on both sides of Arthur. Then like a blow to the face it hit her hard, the sense of déjà vu just like the day in the market. Morgana stood in front of an army of brutes as she looked at Arthur, and just behind Arthur stood Gwaine. Following her nightmare exactly Arthur began fighting with a Droid who made his way up to Arthur. Leaving Gwaine to spot Morgana and make his way to her.

Shock, confusion, and disappointment overwhelmed Gwaine as his eyes landed on Morgana. She stood firm as she watched her men attack the Knights and Camelot. Before Gwaine came back to Camelot Arthur told him that it was a sorcerer who was attacking Camelot and it was a sorcerer who killed Uther. Gwaine watched as a one of the Knights confronted Morgana and within seconds she used her magic to throw the man against a wall and kill him. There was no doubt that Morgana was the sorcerer Arthur was talking about. Why Arthur did not tell him sooner he did not know, but Gwaine did know that he had to get to Morgana. He had to talk to her. The Morgana he knew who never want to harm anyone. The Morgana he loved was not the woman who stood in front of him in that moment. Ducking and swerving through the groups of men who were fighting Gwaine was trying to make his way to Morgana. When someone approached him Gwaine spun around and used his sword to disarm and push the man aside. With strategic movements Gwaine moved closer to Morgana.

Just like in Morgana's dream she stood in awe of her beloved as he fought his way to her. For a brief moment she even forgot about everything that was going on around her. An adoring smiled slowly formed on Morgana's face as she watched Gwaine move with such precision and accuracy. Her thoughts began to drift from the battle and Gwaine's fighting to Gwaine himself. So much had happened since they had last seen each other. So much had changed, and Morgana started to wonder what Gwaine had been up to since he left Camelot. Was he happier away from all of the fighting and Morgana? Did Arthur take him away from his happy new life someplace else? Overall Gwaine did not seem all that different than the last time Morgana saw him in Camelot. His hair was still long and whipped around as he moved to avoid the swords and fist coming at him. Morgana was sure if she was close enough she would be able to smell the scent of ale from his breath. As Morgana looked at him she realized he had not changed at all from the first day she met him in the market. With that in mind Morgana's heart grew heavy. She started to realize why Gwaine was able to kill her in the dream. So much had happened to her and she had changed a great deal since that day in the market. Even she knew she was no longer the elegant Lady Morgana that he once admitted to being in love with.

Out of breath and still in shock Gwaine finally stood directly in front of Morgana. He looked down at her as he tried to put all of the pieces together. Morgana looked up at him with pleading eyes but a face that seemed tired and broken. Her once perfectly smooth and done hair was knotted and tangled with chucks falling out of the up-do she had it in. Her face was smudged with dirt as if she had been sleeping on the forest floor. Her lips were pale and cracked, her nails had all been broken or chipped, and her gown was ripped then retied in several places. The woman in front of him looked nothing like the Lady Morgana he remembered, but then again there was something in her pale green eyes that glistened with the essence of the woman she used to be.

"Morgana… How…" Gwaine's voice trailed off. He thought if he could just talk to her and find out what was going on he may be able to help her. He stood over the woman he loved and tried to find the right words, but no matter how he said it he worried she would miss understand him.

Everything that was happening was exactly like in Morgana's nightmare, down to the very last detail. The men were all matched up just like in her dream and Gwaine stood over her trying to speak but so filled with disappointment he was unable to speak. Fear had completely taken over Morgana. Her bottom lip began to quiver as she stepped back and away from Gwaine as she saw a small fire begin to form by the door.

Looking around at everyone fighting Morgana saw some men lying dead on the ground and other men who were passed out from over exhaustion. The Droids were relying on their magic to fight the Knights resulting in their bodies shutting down. The Droids who were still fighting were losing control of their powers and trying to use spells that they were not ready for. They were using spells that they did not practice in training. The outburst of power was causing small fires throughout the room. The torches on the walls were all lit and when a Droid did a spell that they could not control the flames grew and caught on the hanging tapestries and curtains. In a matter of seconds the fire was spreading and people began to panic. Quickly the Knights and Droids started running to the doors.

"We need to leave!" Morgana shouted as she turned back to Gwaine. If they stayed there for much longer they would be trapped with no way to escape the flames.

Gwaine watched as his friends raced around to find a way out. Arthur continued to fight hard as he helped the rest of the Knights make their way out of the room through the servant's doors. Unfortunately Arthur was not strong enough to protect his entire army and the castle on his own. Gwaine knew he needed to find a way to help Arthur. So he raised his sword and held it against Morgana's throat. He had no intentions of hurting Morgana, but he needed her to listen to him and help him. The fire was being caused by magic then Morgana must know away to stop it.

"I… I…" Morgana gulped. "I love you." She quietly said.

The words came out so lightly and pure Gwaine almost did not believe she had said it. As the words came out Gwaine could see the Morgana he used to know. The woman he thought about every day since he left Camelot. Slowly Gwaine reached out and grabbed Morgana's hand. He knew that the Morgana he loved was still in there. No matter what happened to make her so consumed by hatred and bitterness Gwaine knew she was strong and could find her way back to him.

Gwaine's tight grip around Morgana's hand gave Morgana the sense of comfort and safety despite the fact that he held a sword to her throat. Morgana looked around at the chaos forming in the room. Everything was falling apart and her dream was coming true. In just a few more moments Morgana would be dead. Then just as it happened in her dream Gwaine opened his mouth to speak. His face stained with worry he said, "Help me, Morgana. Help me end this." Gwaine smirked and squeezed Morgana's hand.

That was it! Morgana thought that is what he was trying to say in her dream before her spell had thrown him against the table. He wanted her help to stop the fire and the fighting. A sense of anxiety began to build in Morgana as she realized that Gwaine was asking her to put an end to the war that she created. Yet again Morgana was torn between her love for Gwaine and the freedom she was trying to bring to Camelot. The power and energy was building up in Morgana as she looked at Gwaine. She felt tears break through and fall down her cheek as she felt the sharp blade rest on her throat and as she thought about what he was asking her to give up. Gwaine had no idea what Arthur put Morgana through. He did not understand the pain she endured because of Arthur. All Morgana wanted was to prevent anyone else from ever having to feel that kind of pain again.

As the tear dripped from Morgana's chin on to Gwaine's blade Morgana closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. She tried to shut out the sounds of blades clashing and people screaming. Images of death and pain flash through Morgana mind as she listened to the noise around her. So many men were screaming out in pain. So many men used their last breathe to scream for help as the fire or a sharp end of a sword contacted their body. In an effort to bring freedom and happiness to the Droids and others like her she actually brought them pain and suffering. Her heart began to race as she realized what was actually happening at this battle. She had turned into her father. She was trying to kill anyone who made her feel sacred or unsafe. Arthur did not play a direct part in Uther's assassination of those who had magic, but he did make Morgana feel threatened because he did not do anything to stand up for her. Morgana was so ashamed of what she had become. She only wanted to do what was right and yet she ended up hurting the people who believed in her. She should have known the Droids could not handle a war like this. They were always a peaceful kind of people. The more Morgana thought about what she had done the more upset she became. Still trying to calm herself she kept her eyes closed and tried to focus on the feeling of Gwaine's hand around her own.

When Morgana opened her eyes again it took her over like a wave. Her emotions were so strong and wild she was unable to calm herself. Before she could do anything to stop it Gwaine was flying through the air. The warm and prickling sensation had come on so fast there was nothing she could do. Just like in the dream Gwaine landed hard onto a table causing it to smash underneath him. Matching the heightened emotions and Morgana's use of magic the fire began to spread even faster. Morgana stood looking around the burning room to see bead bodies sprawled all over the place and the marvelous furniture that once filled the room had been burned to piles of ashes. Arthur must have gotten out of the room with the rest of the Knight because Morgana did not see him anywhere. In her dream this was the moment where she was faced with a decision. She had to choice between Gwaine and her freedom, but as she stood there she knew that she had already made the choice. The throne, the castle, and the power would all mean nothing if she left Gwaine there to die. If she stood by and let her fear be the cause of her love's death than that proved she was no better than Uther.

Jumping into action Morgana rushed to Gwaine's side and shoved the large chunks of wood off of him. She brushed away the dust as she tried to prop his head up. In her dream Gwaine had regained consciousness after being thrown against the table, but Morgana feared she may not be so lucky in real life. Her hands were shaking as she cried and said, "I am sorry, my dear." She never meant to hurt him. She just could not control her power. "Please, please wake up." Morgana cried out.

Gwaine could hear a faint voice talking to him but he could not make it out. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Morgana kneeling over him. Her eyes filled with tears and her cheeks stained with watery streaks. He could the panic that filled her soul as she looked around the room and back down at him. Gwaine smirked up at his worried loved. He found her panic and concern to be cute and charming. He was a bit dazed so he did not quite put together that he was injured or that the room they were in was being engulfed in flames.

"I am so sorry, my dear." Morgana repeated as she saw Gwaine opening his eyes and smiling up at her.

As Gwaine became more alert his eyes grew wider and panic began to set in. He remembered where they were and what was happening. Instinctively Gwaine reached out and felt around for his sword. Under his hand he felt broken shards and chunks of wood and stone. Finally he felt the cool steal of his sword. In a swift motion Gwaine lifted his sword and jabbed it into the floor next to Morgana. Then he used the sword and Morgana's hand for support as he stood again. Once he was standing straight he held Morgana's hand up to his face and smiled. She was back. The woman he met in the market was standing before him again. She may have been a bit worn and broken but she stood proud and strong in front of him as she tried to help him stand.

"I loved you, but…" Gwaine began but was interrupted when he had to pull Morgana away from a falling tapestry.

The fire had spread throughout the castle and if they stayed there much longer they would not be able to find a way out of the castle. Gwaine pulled Morgana behind him has they ran across the burning room. They stepped around the bodies of fallen men and ducked away from the falling stones. Making their way through the dangerous maze Morgana realized that according to her dream Gwaine was supposed to have killed her by now. Instead he was trying to rescue her. Morgana saw no reason for him to spare her now that the castle had burned and most of Arthur's men had already escaped. He no longer needed her help to stop the fire or the fighting. As Gwaine and Morgana made their way outside Morgana tried to figure out what happened. Something must have caused the change in events. Something must have happened to make Gwaine spare Morgana rather than kill her like in the nightmare. Finally away from the castle and fire Gwaine stopped running. He turned and looked at Morgana and smiled. Unsure of what was going on Morgana just stared at him. She was afraid to do anything that may alter the course of events again.


	60. Chapter 59: Freedom

The smoke from the fire was spreading outside so Gwaine took Morgana to the forest edge where he knew they would be safe from the quick burning fire. He looked over and smiled at Morgana once he was sure they were in a safe area. When she did not smile back Gwaine knew that she must have been worried about what happened. So Gwaine grabbed both of her hand and held them up to his chest then said, "Morgana, I have loved you since the first moment we met. Even though I do not understand what happened to you while I was away I want you to know that nothing you could do would change what I feel." Then a swift movement Gwaine put his hand on Morgana's back and pulled her so close that there was no space between them. Then he tilted his head down and kissed her.

Unlike the first time Gwaine kissed her this time it sent a wave of soothing sensation through her body. Morgana just wanted to melt into his chest as he held her close and kissed her. Pure happiness consumed Morgana as her lips were pressed against his. Morgana wanted nothing more than to just stay like that forever. With Gwaine she was happy and free.

"Morgana, what happened in there?" Gwaine asked. When he stopped kiss her.

"I… I turned into my father." Morgana said simply. She knew she would have to tell Gwaine everything at some point, but he already knew about her magic and did not turn away from her so to Morgana that was all that mattered.

With all the time in the world Morgana and Gwaine walked into the forest hand in hand. Morgana started from the beginning and told Gwaine about the dreams she had about him after they met. Then she told him about Morgause's first visit to her. As Morgana explained all of the long and confusing details of her story Gwaine remained quiet. He just listened as she poured her heart out and confessed every cruel intention or thought she had ever had. Morgana ended her story with the explanation of her attack on Arthur and Camelot. By the time she had finished talking the sun was setting and Gwaine had started a fire. While Morgana told Gwaine the entire story of how she was mistreated and hurt by Uther and Arthur she also helped Gwaine bandage up any injures he got after being thrown against the table. Gwaine continued to stay quiet as he processed everything Morgana had told him.

"So this has been happening since we first met?" Gwaine clarified.

Morgana nodded and looked away. It was one thing that he was not afraid of her power, but it was another to expect him to accept her and love her even after he knew about all of the horrible things she wanted to do.

"You were scared weren't you?" Gwaine asked as he reached his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Of course I was." Morgana spat at Gwaine. She had just got done explaining that she kept it all a secret because she was afraid of what Arthur and Uther would do to her.

"Then I do not care what you thought about or what you wanted to do." Gwaine opened one eye and looked at Morgana's cocked head and confused look. "It does matter what you wanted to do because you did not actually do it. All of your horrid thoughts came from the fear you felt, but in the end you are different than Uther. In the end you let Arthur and his men escape from the Great Hall and instead of saving yourself or going after Arthur you can to help me. You proved you are not evil or horrid."

Morgana thought about it for a moment and realized that what Gwaine was saying made sense. She had spent months hiding in the shadows of Uther and Arthur, and she thought the only way she could escape her fear and the shadows she was living in was to kill Arthur and Uther. Gwaine continued to tell Morgana about what a kind person she really was. He pointed out that she turned her personal battle into one where she was trying to save everyone who has ever suffered. He showed her that her thoughts were not selfish like she thought they were.

"Gwaine, I do not know what to do. I have lost everything." Morgana was on the brink of tears.

Gwaine sat back up and rested his arms on his knees as he said, "The way I see it you have two options. One you turn around and go back to the castle and seek out Arthur. "Gwaine paused and watched Morgana's reaction as he spoke. Although she was listening to him she really did not seem like she wanted to go back to the castle. "If you do that then you better prepare yourself for an execution. Not only did you destroy the castle but you also ordered an attack against Camelot and the King." Seeing the fear start to build up inside Morgana, Gwaine took her hands and kissed them. Then said, "Option two, you come with me." A bright and cheery smile crossed Gwaine's face as he spoke, "We could leave Camelot. We can go someplace where magic is accepted and a place where we can be happy."

The choice was clear. Morgana wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with Gwaine. Even if they had to live a life full of hard labor and work Morgana did not care. As long she could be with Gwaine then she would be free. When Morgana asked Gwaine what would happen to the rest of the people in Camelot who still had magic Gwaine assured her that someday they too would find their own version of freedom. Arthur would rebuild his castle and use the experienced he gained from Morgana to lead the land into peace.

As the sun peaked over the horizon the next morning Gwaine snuck back to the castle and found Gaius. He hid behind a large statue in the court yard and waved his hands around trying to get Gaius's attention. Gaius broke away from the assembly of guards he was with and tip toed over to Gwaine.

"Where have you been? Arthur thinks you are dead!" Gaius exclaimed.

"Gaius, you have always been a good friend to me. I do not deserve your loyalty…"

"Gwaine, what is going on?" Gaius said growing suspicious of Gwaine's behavior.

"I know I should not ask this of you but I need a favor." Gwaine said smirking at Gaius.

Gwaine's smile said it all. He knew that Gwaine was leaving and not planning on returning. That is why he was sneaking around and did not want anyone to see he was alive. Gaius smiled back at his friend and nodded before running into the castle and gathering the few items Gwaine requested. When he came back out he found Gwaine slouched against a statue twirling a small white flower in between his fingers.

"Thank you Gaius."Gwaine said as he took the sack of medicines and food from Gaius. "Once we are settled I will write you and tell you everything. When you get that letter please tell Arthur that it was an honor to serve him." Gwaine patted Gaius on the back then ran towards the stables.

"Take care of her." Gaius said with a wink as Gwaine ran towards the stable to get horses for him and Morgana.

Gwaine brought the supplies and horses back to Morgana in the woods and by the afternoon the two of them rode off to their freedom.


End file.
